My Life Is Now: The Prequel
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: "I'm sick of being a screw-up.I want to be useful, I want to stop being dependent on others! I want to become my own hero, to be treated as an equal..." "That's why we chose you...Amy Rose..." Amy is accepted into a new facility that will give her the chance to become stronger, but what does this facility hold for her? T for swearing, violence and suggestive themes. Oc's Inside...
1. Prologue

**Here It is! My first story EVER! I have always thought about great ideas abou-**

**Raven:HEY AT LEAST INTRODUCE US FIRST!**

***sigh* this was what I was talking about...**

**Everyone,meet my mixed personalities or personallies as I called them.**

**Raven:Hello.**

**Jamie:Hey!**

**Julia:Hi!**

**okay thats done,I wanna start the story...**

**Julia,you get to say the disclaimer...**

**Julia:Sonic,Amy and co. belong to SEGA.**

**Julia:Sally Acorn belongs to Archie Comics...**

* * *

**Prologue**

***Beep-Beep-Beep***

***click***

As the red alarm clock shut off,a small hedgehog emerged from the bed,a small _pink_ hedgehog to be looked to be 13,and she had Jade green eyes that shine with excitement and adventure,ready to start the day off with great showered,brushed her teeth,brushed her hair,and wore a red dress with a white collar and a white line at the hem,complete with a red hair band.

She was non other than Amy Rose.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"I look great" I exclaimed as I looked at myself in the mirror.I smiled at my reflection and went downstairs to the kitchen."hmmmm,there's not much to eat" I said as I looked into the fridge."I guess I'll get some groceries later".As soon as I closed the fridge the phone rang.'that must be Cream' I thought.I picked up the phone and sure enough it was her."Hello,Miss Amy?"her soft voice filled my ear."Hey Cream!How are you?"I asked."I'm fine!Thank you for asking!" "Your welcome,so,do you need anything?" "Oh!yes,well you see,me and Charmy wanted to go to the park today but my mother is busy and-" "Okay I get it,I'll be at your house to get the two of you." "to get the three of us" she corrected.I was confused."what do you me-" " needed someone to watch Charmy so Espio is here with us." Espio?The Chameleon? "okay that's fine.I'll be there in three minutes" I reassured."thank you miss Amy,goodbye."she said as she hung much for some breakfast.

**-Vanilla's House-Outside**

"Please be careful you two,and please be good with Amy and Espio!" shouted Vanilla."We will!" Cream & Charmy said.

We got to the park in no time.I watched the two kids as they ran to the sand box,with Cheese following,as I sat on the bench nearest to them.I smiled as I heard them laugh.

I looked back to see Espio with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" I said as he cracked one eye open.

"I am meditating,finding inner peace and patience"he replied as he closed his eyes again.

"You don't need to find inner peace and patience to watch two little kids." I exclaimed.

Now both of his eyes flashed wide open,then he relaxed and looked at me."i suppose,yes,but-" we heard a scream.I looked back to see that Cream was stuck at the top of a tall in the name of Chaos did she get up there!?

"Help Please! I can't get down!" She cried.

"Just Fly Down!" shouted Espio.

"I-I can't! I'm too scared!" She cried even louder.

"Don't worry Cream,we'll get you down!" shouted Charmy."Chao Chao!" worried Cheese.

"But how?It's too high to jump for her and she's terrified!" said Espio.

He was right.I looked up at Cream and I examined the tree.I got an idea.

"Maybe we can climb it..." I said.

"I can't,the branches are too thin,they'll break under the pressure." Espio said "and letting Charmy go up there is not a choice!"

"then I'll go!" I said as i started going up the tree.

"Help me please!" Cream sobbed.

"Be careful Amy!" warned Charmy

I grimaced as the branches tore at my fur leaving scratches and ripping my favorite dress.

"Cream!" I called out to her as she looked at me with red puffy eyes,sore from crying.

"Amy!Please help!" She said as I reached out my hand to her.

"Take my hand!"I looked at it and took it,and as soon as she did,she jumped in my arms and hugged me tight.

"I was so scared..." she cried in my arms.

"it's okay I'm here" I worst was over,now how do I get down?

I step on another branch but it snapped on contact from extra heart stopped as me and Cream started falling from the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**Oooooh my first CLIFFHANGER!**

**Jamie:What's gonna happen to AMY and CREAM!?**

**Raven:YEAH! I'm worried!**

**you'll just have to wait and see...**

**please Review and tell me what do you think? NO FLAMING OR CRITISISM,ok if you want to...**

**Bye!**


	2. The Incident

**HEY GUYS! How's life? Here's the first chapter after the prologue.**

**Raven:GET ON WITH IT!**

**Jamie:Thanks to all the reviews guys...**

**Julia:Sonic,Amy and Co. Belong to rights reserved!**

**Julia:Sally Acorn belongs to Archie Rights Reserved!**

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Incident**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Cream screamed into my dress as I saw the ground getting closer and closer.

I had to do something,so I flipped to the side so that Cream was on top and my back was facing the ground.I would always put Cream's safety before mine,even if it risks mine.

I closed my eyes and waited for the hard impact.

It never came.

Instead,I felt strong,warm arms wrap around me and Cream as we landed safely.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I held Amy and Cream tight as I caught them before they touched the ground and landed with a small skid to the side.

I examined them both for scratches until Amy's eyes flashed open and looked into mine.

"Sonic" she breathed out with a sigh.

I gave her a smile as she climbed out of my arms with Cream still clinging to her neck,shivering?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Cream was still holding onto Amy,until she heard Sonic.

"Cream,are you alright?" Sonic asked.

She looked at him with puffy eyes and jumped out of Amy's arms to hug Sonic by the waist.

"Oh mister Sonic *sniff* I was so scared*sniff*" She said as she cried.

"CREAM!" shouted Espio and Charmy as they caught up to the trio with Cheese Following close behind.

"Are you alright?Are you hurt?" Espio asked frantically.

"No,I'm fine...just a little scared..." Cream said as she turned to face them.

"What made you climb up there?Don't you know it's dangerous!You could've gotten hurt!" exclaimed Amy.

"w-well there was this pretty butterfly that me an' Charmy saw,but it flew all the way up that tree,so I wanted to get it,so I flew but it flew away!I'm so sorry miss Amy!" Cream exclaimed,teary eyed.

Amy knelt down to Cream's height."Cream,you're only six,you aren't supposed to do those things,we're only doing what's best for you...besides it was my fault,I was supposed to keep an eye out for you but I was distracted,I'm sorry" Amy said.

"But you got hurt,an' it was my fau-"Cream started.

"Amy,you got hurt?!" interrupted Sonic.

Amy stood up to meet his eyes."Only a few small scratches,that's all" Amy replied,looking at the tiny scratches made by the branches.

"What were you doing with Cream in that tree?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was saving her" She replied.

At this Sonic chuckled lowly.

"Well you were doing a great job like always Ames" He said.

Amy's eyes narrowed at this."what do you mean by that Sonic" she said with some hints of venom in her voice.

Espio and the children sensed the upcoming tension and backed away a few steps.

"Well what I mean is that whenever you try to save someone,it always kind of screws up,y'know?" he explained.

"And I have to clean up the mess by saving you." he said.

"Excuse me?!" Amy said,shocked that he said that.

"like right now how you tried to save Cream and I had to save you again." he pressed even further.

"I'll have you know that I was doing very fine before you showed up!" She said.

"Really?So you falling on your back,getting injured was part of your plan?" Sonic said smartly.

"If it would mean keeping Cream safe from harm then yes!" She said,her patience running out.

"Well now you're both safe thanks to me!Why are you making a big deal out of this?!" Sonic countered.

"Because you're making sound like a screw-up when I try to be a hero!" She yelled at him,infuriated.

"Because you are a screw-up sometimes!" Sonic yelled,but quickly covered his mouth.

Amy looked at him with shocked eyes which the turned into menacing glares towards the blue hero.

She grabbed Cream by the wrist and dragged her with her.

"Now where are you going?" Sonic asked uncovering his mouth.

"I'm going to take Cream home and to get away from you!" She said.

"You should at least thank me..." He yelled out to her.

She suddenly stops and turns around to meet his gaze."GO TO HELL YOU JERK!" she screamed and continued her way to Vanilla's,leaving the trio with shocked faces.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I started my way home after I dropped Cream off at incident with Sonic was so...so UGH!He just made me so mad!He even made me swear in front of the kids!*sigh*Calm down Amy...My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my stomach before I go home I'll grab something to eat,maybe take my mind off of the incident.

I look around and find a small diner.'_lucky me!'_I thought as I took a place to sit.A waitress came up to me to give me the menu as I read through the varieties of foods served._'hmmm they're all so good!What to choose?'_but my thoughts were interrupted(once again)by someone,Who was...Sally?!

Sally Acorn:Princess of Knothole,leader of Freedom Fighters, my best friend and girlfriend of Sonic...ugh he got me soo mad today,anyway and right now Sally is taking orders as a waitress!?When did this happen?!

"Sally?" I asked/called out.

She turned and looked at me,then gave me a smile and held up a finger as if to say "one minute".

She took the orders then came to me."Hey Amy!How are You?" she said.

I smiled."I'm great,I didn't know you work here!" I replied.

"oh yeah well I just got the job yesterday so...hey I heard about what happened with you and Sonic today,is it true?" Sally asked.

I lost my smile as I looked down at the table.

She must've noticed how I felt 'cause she apologized instantly.

"I'm sooo sorry I shouldn't have brung it up."She said.

"It's okay,it isn't important..." I mumbled

"Hey Janice! I'm taking my break!Take this order to table 3!" Sally called out as she sat across me.

"Tell me _everything._" she said.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Whadaya think?**

**I made Sally and Amy best friends 'cause I honestly like Sally,and I don't want her to be a bitch in my story soo yeah...**

**Don't worry,this is just the beginning,be patient and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Pathetic ScrewUp

**Hi guys! I'm here again for the next chapter!**

**Raven:No shit sherlock...**

**Shut up Raven...**

**Raven:WHY?! You MADE SONIC LOOK LIKE A JERK IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Don't worry Rave,things will get better soon enough...Julia,if you may...**

**Julia:xXxJamie-Julia-RavenxXx does not own Sally,Sonic,Amy and Rights Reserved!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Pathetic Screw-Up**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Sonic actually said that to you!I can't believe it!" Sally exclaimed after I told her about the incident at the park.

"I know, he can be a real jerk sometimes..." I said."No offense Sally." I added.

"Oh non taken,Sonic can really be too cocky most of the time..." Sally reassured.

"But even so,he does have a point,no offense..." Sally pointed out.

I stayed silent,not believing my ears to what they just heard._'What did she just say to me?!'_

"I mean like,yes your help is great with the team and you help us defeat Eggman, but somehow you always get captured..." She said as she flinched a little.

"Always?!I'm as good as the team gets, I fight great with you guys!" I said angered, finally coming out of my silent faze.

"You do!And you are!But, sometimes you get distracted and end up getting captured,therefore causing us another task to complete..." Sally said innocently.

"So you're saying that I'm a walking burden to you guys?..." I said, almost losing my patience with her.

"I didn't say that Amy..." Sally said.

"You were implying it." I retorted.

"Amy,look, I'm your best friend, I would never say anything that'll hurt you..." Sally apologized. _'but you already did'_ I thought.

"I'm not here to test your patience Amy, I just want you to open your eyes a little, sure Sonic said those mean things, but he's your friend, he never intended to insult you, Amy..." Sally said.

_' she's on his side' _I thought as I looked into her pretty blue eyes.

I gave a fake smile."Thanks Sal,you really convinced me this time" I said with hints of sarcasm in my voice as I got up to leave without eating a thing.

I could feel her staring at me as some guilt made it's way to my heart as I walked out the door.

* * *

Who is she to talk about my fighting skills?!_'the leader of the Freedom Fighters' _okay there's that...but she doesn't have to say that I'm a problem to the team!_ 'she never did pinkie'_

"SHE IMPLIED IT!" I said out loud._'more like yelled'._

I blushed as I saw people give me awkward stares and kept walking.

_'nice going pinkie, you're now the eight wonder of the world!'_

I was slightly pissed at that...

_'maybe I'll just get some groceries and head home' _I thought as I searched for the nearest grocery store.

I smiled as I saw the nearest supermarket come in sight as I quickened my pace.

_Later..._

I kicked open the door as I walked into the house,my arms filled with groceries,and kicked it shut as I made my way to the kitchen.

I set the bags on the counter and looked at the time.

**1:27**

_'too late for breakfast, too early for lunch, perfect for brunch!'_ I thought as I set the ingredients needed for what I had in mind.

_***ring***_ ***ring***

I picked up the phone."Hello?"

_"Hey Amy it's Rouge..." _said the caller.

"Oh hey Rouge! How are you?"

Rouge the Bat:G.U.N. agent,professional jewel thief and my good friend. We used to be enemies but one faithful day we met up in a jail cell when I was captured by Eggman. He wanted Rouge to come work for him again but she refused,so he put her in a jail cell, who then had to share with me. one day we found out that we had more in common than we thought,and we became friends ever since.

_"I'm fine hun, what about you?I heard about what happened at the park..." _

Word gets around fast."It was nothing. Sonic was just being himself." I said.

_"Well I heard that you cursed him out! Is that true?" _

"Yeah he was being a jerk..." I said.

_"Yeah,blue boy can be too cocky at times..."_

I laughed at that.

_"I also heard that you talked to Sally today..."_

Crap."Yeah I did actually,did you know she started working at a Diner!" I said,trying to change the subject.

_"don't change the subject Amy."_ a new voice said._'Blaze?'_

"Blaze is that you? Were you there the whole time?" I asked over the phone.

_"yes Amy I was . could you please explain on how you walked out on Sally." _Ugh,today just had to come by...

"I had things to do." I simply replied.

_"Amy,don't lie..." _she said

I breathed out a sigh."I dunno,I guess I was still bummed out because of the 'Sonic' thing, I didn't mean to take it out on Sally." I said._'Liar'_

_"ok,then that's better, now what did Sonic tell you for you to curse at him?" _she asked.

"Look Blaze, I got something on the stove so I can't talk now kay bye."

_"Wait Amy-" _I hung up.

*sigh* the less they know, the better.

* * *

I look at the clock after I finished my brunch.

**2:54**

_'wow...long brunch'_

I decided to go out on a long walk to clear my mind._'besides,there wasn't anything good on TV anyways...'_

I closed the door and left to walk towards the park._'I'm gonna take the long way today.'_

_Much Later..._

I breathed out a peaceful sigh as I sat on a bench next to a big 's shadow blocking the sunlight from my eyes.

_'Maybe today isn't so bad after all...' _"HEY AMY!"

_'Scratch that.' _I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned to see who called me.

I looked to see Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Blaze, Rouge and most of all Sonic standing there looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow."..."

"..." They just stared.

"...Well? You called me,so what do you guys want?"

"Amy...we're here to talk to you..." Sally started as she stepped forward.

"I can see that now" I said,my eyebrow still raised.

"Okay lets just get straight to the point" Sonic stepped up."I'm sorry"

Now both my eyebrows were up." You're What?" I asked.

"C'mon Ames don't make me repeat it." Sonic said,but got a hard shove to the arm by Knuckles."I'm sorry about what I said to you, It was uncalled for." He continued.

_'He's apologizing? To me?'_

"Well,It was uncalled for...but I'll forgive you..." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me as well as the others.

"I forgive you too Amy" he said.

_'Okay?...'_ "For what Sonic,I didn't do anything?" I said,slightly confused.

"well for, y'know, cursing me out and stuff, like I said, totally Uncalled for." he said while waving his hand in front of him.

"I think you're wrong Sonic" I said standing up from the bench. " 'cause I don't think it was uncalled for." I confirmed as I met his gaze.

"Well who cares, just apologize and we'll forget about this whole thing" Sonic carelessly said.

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean I have to." I said smartly.

"uh-oh" I heard Knuckles say as he and the others backed away except for Sonic,who stood his ground.

"Why are you making this such a big deal? I said I was sorry, so get over it!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Just because you apologized doesn't mean that you meant it!" I snapped at him.

"What's your problem Amy?!" Sonic snapped at me.

"My problem is you!" I said angrily.

"What about Me?" he said.

"You put your pride before your friends!" I said.

"So?" he said not caring much right now.

"SO!?" I snapped.

"THAT'S WHY I WON'T APOLOGIZE TO YOU! YOU'VE TURNED INTO THIS SELFISH COCKY JERK!" I snapped at him again.

He looked at me with wide shocked eyes.

"And today wasn't the first time either..." I said as I calmed down...

"Amy-" Sonic began but I didn't let him.

"Ever since three months ago you've turned into this careless jerk and we've all noticed this..." I said as Sonic looked at the others.

"you're just exaggerating Amy, you're still mad about this morning.." Sonic said.

"well what do you expect...you insulted me and called me A SCREW-UP!" I said,getting mad again.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he yelled at me.

"YEAH RIGHT IT WAS!" I yelled back.

"THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE MAKING THIS A BIG OF A DEAL WHEN IT SHOULDN'T BE!" Sonic yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS SONIC! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE INSULTED BY THE BIGGEST HERO IN MOBIUS! WHO IS ALSO MY FRIEND!"

"I APOLOGIZED ALREADY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT EVERY TIME I SCREW UP, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS TO POINT IT OUT! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT TO BE A SCREW-UP? NEWSFLASH SONIC: NOO I DON'T! YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE HOW EVERY TIME I TRY TO HELP, I ALWAYS MESS UP AND CAUSE MORE TROUBLE FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stares at me as I continue.

"And every time I try to forget my past mistakes, you are the one to bring them back up again so you could fuel your pride..."

"Amy I-"

"I knew I was a screw-up, you all knew, but you never said anything because you were my friends..." I was slightly surprised that I haven't started crying yet.

"But today that changed, when you, Sonic, actually said it to my face with no regret." I looked at him.

"And from that point, I felt that I really am a small, pathetic, screw-up who never does anything right."

"Ames I-" Sonic started.

"Save it Maurice...I don't wanna hear it..." I said as I turned around with my back facing them.

"I don't wanna be seen as a screw-up in your eyes..." I said as I started running back home, holding back many tears.

* * *

I opened the door and ran straight to my room,slamming the door behind me with such force that it rattled.

I couldn't hold it in no more as I felt hot tears run down my face.

I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed quietly to myself.

_'A Pathetic Screw-up, That's All I'll Ever Be..."_

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Raven:WHAT THE HELL!? IT DIDN'T GET ANY BETTER! IT GOT WORSE!**

**Julia:Poor Amy...**

**Jamie:I hope this is part of the plan you have...**

**Don't worry everyone! things shall brighten soon enough!...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Freedom And Abilities

**HEYYYY!**

**JJR HERE!**

**Another chapter is here!**

**Raven:Will there be any sadness?**

**There'll be something alright...**

**Raven:You didn't answer my ques-**

**MOVING ON!**

**Julia:JJR does not own Sonic,Amy,Sally and belong to SEGA or Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Freedom And Abilities**

**~Back at The Park:**

**Sonic's**** P.O.V.**

I watched Amy run away from where we stood.

"AMY WAIT" shouted Sally as she,Blaze and Rouge followed Amy.

_'What have I done?'_

"Nice going Sonic, you really did it this time" Silver said.

"Yeah, _this _time you're the one who screwed-up!" Knuckles added as he and Silver turned to leave.

I looked back at them, then got in my position to run to Amy's house.

"Don't." I stopped right before I took one step.

I looked back to see Tails with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You've done enough Sonic, you're the last thing she needs right now..." Tails said as he turned to leave with Silver and Knuckles.

I looked at both paths, each one taken by my friends.

_'A run will clear my head for what just happened.'_ I thought as I readied my position towards the Mystic Ruins.

_'I'm sorry Ames...'_ as I let out a Sonic Boom that echoed for miles.

* * *

** ~Amy's House:**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I was hugging my pillow, my tears still streaming down my face as I let out another sob.

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Blaze shout from down stairs.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door."Amy, are you in here?" I heard Sally yell from the other side.

The girls must've followed me here.

"GO AWAY!" I choked out from sobbing and buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"We're coming in!" Shouted Rouge as she and Sally came into my room, followed by Blaze, as they saw my sad state.

They immediately rushed towards me to comfort me.

"Oh Amy..." Rouge said as she brought me into her arms as I cried onto her shoulder.

I felt a hand rub my back in a soothing manner as another hand took mine.

"I-I'm j-just a-a-a no good pathetic screw-up!" I said as I broke down into another sob.

"Don't say that Amy..." Blaze said.

"You're a wonderful talented girl..." Sally added.

"You're just saying that so I could feel better!" I said.

"No really Amy, you're a great girl, don't let anybody tell you otherwise..." Rouge said.

"SONIC DID!" I yelled as I let more tears stream down my face.

"He didn't mean to call you that...he's your friend, you know how prideful he is now...'' Sally said.

''Well I deserve it!" I said as I turned to look at them, with Rouge still holding me.

"Every time I try to help I screw-up, and you guys are the ones to fix the mess! And every time I say I'll do better I always do WORSE!" I continued.

"Amy, we all make mistakes sometimes..." Blaze said.

"Yeah, but not EVERY TIME!" I pointed out.

"I always think that I can actually be useful when in fact I'm useless when it comes to fighting!" I said.

"No you're not! You're actually pretty good with your Hammer!" Rouge pointed out.

"Yeah, but most of the time it's taken away from me when fighting and THEN I'm useless!" I countered.

"Amy..." Blaze started.

"But I still try! I try to help out even if I can't!" I continued.

"And I still screw-up!" I finished.

"Amy, fighting is already hard for us too, we have-" Blaze said but I interrupted her.

"Well at least you have some fire powers! That helps you fight!" I said.

"We don't have any powers." Sally and Rouge said.

"Yeah but Rouge, you're a secret agent! You've been trained for fighting! You too Sally! You're the leader of the Freedom Fighters! You know how to fight!" I pointed out as they looked down.

"And I'm just a problem when it comes to missions..." I said.

"Amy, you shouldn't say that, you're young, you have much to learn..." Blaze said.

"But...I just want to be like you guys...independent, strong, able to fight for myself..." I said as my tears slowly dried.

"Amy, you are those things, besides, you shouldn't think about fighting, you're only thirteen..." Sally said.

"You should be thinking about shopping, boy bands, and puberty!" She continued, throwing her hands in the air for effect.

I gave out a laugh at that while the girls smiled at me.

"But you also have something that we could never have, hun..." Rouge exclaimed.

I looked at her with a curious expression.

"You have the ability to think for yourself for once..." She said.

"That's true, when I was thirteen, I had to think for everyone, never having time to myself, right Blaze?" Sally said.

"Yes actually, royalty comes with a lot of responsibility..." Blaze agreed.

"And when I was your age Amy, I was training with G.U.N., so I never had any free time..." Rouge confessed.

"But you, you have that freedom, you have that ability to do anything without a care in the world, so don't fuss over you're past mistakes, they'll only hold you back in life..." Sally concluded.

I looked at them with innocent eyes.

"Thank you guys, I'm glad that I have friends like you guys..." I said.

I wasn't really over the whole "Screw-Up" faze, but there was some truth in their words.

"Hey, y'know we're here for you hun, we only want what's best for you..." Rouge said.

"You have plenty of time to plan your life, so at least enjoy it..." Sally added with a smile.

"Yes, your life is the future, Amy, so have fun while you can..." Blaze finished.

I gave them all sincere smiles as they came in for a group hug.

"Oooookkkkaaayyyyyy,...now go wash your face, your eyes look like they're about to explode..." Rouge joked as we all let go.

I smiled and got up to the bathroom.

"Amy, we'll be downstairs in the living room if you need us" I heard Blaze say as I closed the bathroom door.

* * *

I let out a huge sigh as I plopped onto the couch with a tired expression displayed on my face.

_'Finally they left already!'_

The girls stayed longer than needed as I lazily looked at the clock.

**6:07 **

_'wow, time sure flies'_ I thought as I reached for the T.V. remote.

Like I said before, I was still pretty bummed out from the "Screw-Up" ordeal.

_'Maybe some T.V. will clear my mind...' _I thought as I pressed the power button.

All that was shown on the screen was static.

_'Great...not even the T.V. would work with me...'_

I pressed the power button to turn it off. Funny thing is...it didn't.

I pressed it again. Nothing. I got up and walked up to the T.V. and pressed the remote a third time.

Only this time, the screen went all black, with only a light blue vertical line blinking at the top left corner of the screen.

I put the remote aside as I pushed the original power button on the T.V. It didn't change.

I went around it and pulled the plug from the socket.I looked at the screen, and somehow it was still on, showing that light blue blinking line.

_'What the-Is this thing possessed?!'_

I went into the kitchen and found the phone book.

_'Nothing an electrician couldn't solve'_ as I dialed the number and read the add.

With dial tone on, I walked back into the living room while still reading the phone book.

_''hello? Bob's Electricians, how may I help you?" _"Oh yes hello, uhh there's something wrong with my T.V. and well I don't know what's wrong with it exactly..."

_"Alright ma'am just give us your address and we'll send someone tomorrow to have a look at it. Your address ma'am_."

"Oh right it's umm-" I almost drop the phone as I looked at the T.V. screen in shock.

_"Ma'am, are you there? Ma'am-" _I hang up the phone as I walked over to the T.V., my mouth gaping and my eyes wide in shock.

There the T.V. stood still on, but instead of the blinking blue line, it was replaced by blue assorted letters that said:

_Hello __Amy_ _Rose._

I screamed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Well that's it for today, have fun keeping in suspense!**

**Julia:Anyone who reviews will get a cookie!**

**PEACE!**


	5. What's Best For Me

**Hey everyone!**

**Raven: Hey...**

**Jamie:Hi...**

**Julia:Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews...**

**Raven:Were there ANY reviews?**

**Yes! So STFU!**

**Jamie: Julia, say the thing...**

**Julia: Amy and Co. belong to SEGA. The mysterious force belongs to JJR.**

**Oh yeah btw in this chapter it is strictly Amy's P.O.V. except for the ending.**

**START THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**What's Best For Me**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_'I-It k-knew m-m-my n-name!' _I thought as I stopped screaming and looked at the T.V.

Those blue words were still displayed on the they disappeared as though they were being erased like they were written on a computer, and new words were displayed.

_''Was the screaming really necessary, Amelia?"_ it said, erm, wrote.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I thought out loud.

_''I know everything about you__Amelia_" it responded.

I looked at the screen in disbelief.

"You can hear me?" I said, still in shock.

_"Yes, Amelia."_ it responded once more.

I gasped as I looked at the light blue words over and over again.

"Well, since you know me, who are you?" I said.

_"I am nothing for your concern"_

_'huh?' _I thought as I began to question him further.

"Whadaya mean by that?" I asked.

_"It means that I'm not a threat and you shouldn't worry about me."_

_'Okay...'_

"Well why'd you mess up my T.V.?!" I asked.

_"It was the only way to communicate with you._"

"There's a thing called internet, or phone, so you could've just used those..." I said smartly.

_"You don't have a computer and you're rarely ever home"_it pointed out.

_'It got me there' _I thought as I narrowed my eyes at the T.V.

"What do you want from me" I said suspiciously.

"_I came to give you an offer"_

"Sorry, I don't take offers from the devil..." I said as I sat comfortably on the couch.

_"Your sense of humor is great, Amelia..."_

I smirked as I read what the screen said.

_"But this offer comes from a program of unique abilities..."_it said.

"What program?" I asked as I sat up. "And also, why me?"

The screen went black for a minute then came a video message showing a dark red hedgehog with orange eyes wearing a business suit.

It was an add.

_"Hello, I'm Richard the Hedgehog and I'm the president of 'Proyecto Niebla' or 'Project Mist'." _

His voice held a thick Spanish accent.

_"Proyecto Niebla is a program for Mobians with very rare and unique abilities to come and train for self defense using the said abilities, making them more stable and also stronger." _

Now he has my attention.

_"But this program is very confidential, so few are chosen to see this message."_

I raised my eyebrows in interest._'They chose me to see this...' _

_"The reason I chose you, the one who is watching, is because you may have an ability that is mostly seen as 'useless' or pushed aside for better and more common abilities, whereas here, in 'Proyecto Niebla' we tend to focus on the left out ability, learning about it and teaching you how to use it for your advantage against fighting or whatever reason you may hold. Also, in this program, we teach others in combat and self-defense, so you can be safe even without the help of your abilities." _

I couldn't believe my ears.

_"Our program is very self-kept, so anyone that is not a relative or guardian will not be notified of where your presence is..."_

Wait, so Sonic and the other's won't know where I've gone?

_'Sonic...' _

_"We hope that you may accept the participation in this program, so please thank you for your time." _as the screen went back to black with the blue blinking line still there.

_"Well? What is your answer ?"_

_'Sally, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Cream, Tails...'_

"TAILS!" I blurted out.

I looked at the T.V.

"Thank you, but I can't..." I said.

_"There's a fine line between can't and won't, Amelia...Why not?"_

"My friends, I can't just leave them, what would they say?" I said.

The T.V. went blank for a moment, showing 3 dots indicating that it's thinking.

_"Funny, not only do you depend on your friends to help you, they also make your choices too..."_

Something snapped.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled.

_"It means that you're weak and you don't listen..."_

"What?" I said.

_"Depending on your friends too much is one thing, but not listening to them when they try to help you is really sad..."_

_"You are thinking what's best for them when you should be thinking of what's best for you..."_

_"Even your friends said the same thing."_

Disbelief shone in my eyes as I read the blue words.

"H-How do you know that?" I said.

_"I know everything Amelia, and I also know that you're friends are old enough to make their own choices for themselves and so are you."_

"But..." I said, unable to find any other words.

_"This is your chance for a fresh start, to learn new things and find out more about what you can do and who you can be, don't throw away all these chances Amelia..."_

_"For once, think for yourself, your life can start now, or just keep procrastinating in life, regretting every chance you missed..."_

_"And the only thing you'll ever lose, is your reputation of ever being a screw-up."_

_"So Amelia, deal or no deal?_

I read over the words with uncertain eyes as I thought over my decision.

I closed my eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

I closed the door from behind me as I got the mysterious envelope that the T.V. said I had to get from my mailbox.

I got a pen knife and opened the envelope while sitting down on the couch when a certain thought crossed my mind.

_'Would this envelope still be in my mailbox if I hadn't accepted?' _

Then realization hit me.

_'They're watching me'_

That's how they knew of my ability, of my conversation with the girls, of my conversation with the T.V.

-gulp-

I swallowed as my back stiffened and my whole body was tense.

_'Alright Amelia, no more walking around the house in your underware anymore...' _I thought as I relaxed and open the letter, only for some other things to fall out of the envelope and onto the floor.

I picked up the things only to find a passport with my name and picture on it, as well as a plane ticket to SeaSide Hill.I was confused as I looked at the letter to find directions and instructions on where to go and what to do.

It says that I must get rid of all forms of communication._'House phone...check' _

and that I have at least 13 hours to pack my bag and leave to the airport without telling anyone._'Wait...13 hours!?' _I looked at the clock. **6:49 P.M.**

I jumped from the couch and ran straight to my room where I began packing.

**_5 hours _**_**later...**_

I left the door unlocked like the instructions told me to and left my keys under the door mat as I saw my taxi pull up in front of my house.

I pulled my suitcase towards the taxi cab as the driver opened the trunk and took my suitcase to put it there as I got in the back.

Before I left, I made sure that I covered everything with cloth so the furniture won't get dusty while I'm away.

"Where to,Miss?" "Knothole Airport please."

As I saw my house get farther and farther away from me, I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness covering my soul.

_'Don't worry Amy, this is what's best for you...' _

"What's best for me..." I whispered to myself as I looked out the window.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"She's left the house,sir, shall we commence the plan?" asked a masked figure who, by his voice, was a male.

"Yes, we only have so much time..." approved a gruff voice, male and the leader of the group, also masked.

They both watched as two men broke down the door to Amy Rose's house and more men infiltrated the home.

As the masked leader walked into the home, his men were alligned to take orders.

"Make it look like it was planned, it has to be convincing so this could work..." he said as his men started to break everything in sight.

"Would you like to add some 'blood' for more leverage?" recommended a masked male, holding a container holding 'blood'.

"Why not, it'll only make it more serious..." the leader said as he dipped his whole gloved palm into the container and slammed it hard on the white kitchen counter, leaving a very convincing blood print.

* * *

**TADA! **

**Whadaya think?**

**Raven:Hmmm pretty good actually...**

**Julia:Who are those men?**

**Jamie:When will Shadow come in?**

**I'll explain everything soon enough, okay?**

**Please review!**

**Also a question:**

**If you were in Amy's place,would you take the deal? **

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**Bye!**


	6. She's Been 'Kidnapped!

**Hey guys it's me!**

**I'm just gonna skip the intro kay?**

**Raven:Wait wh-**

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Julia: JJR does not own the Sonic team nor Sally belong to SEGA or Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She's Been 'Kidnapped'**

**Tail's P.O.V.**

I closed the door to my workshop and started twirling my namesake as I flew into the open air. I was heading to Amy's home.

_'I feel bad for her and how the guys treated her yesterday'_ I thought.

_'Maybe seeing her "little brother" today might lift her spirit up!' _

I smiled as I saw Amy's house come into view and started to descend onto the sidewalk a couple blocks away from her home.

_'I hope she doesn't mind hanging out with me today...' _I thought as I neared her house.

_'Of course she won't mind! We always have fun when we hangout together!' _I thought with a smile as I looked up at the house.

My smile dropped as I looked at the house with wide shocked and confused eyes.

_'How bad did she take the insult?...' _I thought as I stared at the home that laid in ruins.

The windows were broken and glass laid everywhere on the lawn, the door was broken and the mailbox was missing.

But the thing that got my most attention...was the yellow crime scene tape wrapped around the whole perimeter of the house.

I immediately went under the tape and ran into the house, avoiding the glass.

The inside was worse than the outside.

The furniture was ripped, pictures were torn and broken, and vase pieces lay everywhere.

I walked to the kitchen as fear gripped me at what I saw.

A big red messy handprint, bigger than Amy's hand, was plastered on the counter as more drops of red trailed everywhere.

_'Blood?...'_

"HEY! IS ANYBODY DOWN THERE?" someone yelled from upstairs.

I stood still as the grip of fear tightened at my soul. Steps were heard as the unknown person came downstairs.

I tried to duck but the stranger caught me first.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"

_'Oh no...'_

I turned around and got a good look at the stranger. He was a black hawk with a lone green streak going down his head,he had forest green eyes and was wearing a uniform.

"Can't you read?! Do Not Cross!" he said as he looked me in the eyes.

I didn't dare say a thing.

"Well? You're here,now what do you want?!" he demanded.

My brain started to function again as I stuttered out a response.

"I-I was just l-looking for my friend..." he raised an eyebrow.

"s-she lives here...what happened? Do you know where she is? Is she OKAY?" I asked as panic started to fill me.

The hawk's eyes softened a bit as he looked at me with apology.

"Uh, kid, your friend here, well..." he started as I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"...I don't really know where she is..." he finished.

"Well is she alright? Please tell me! I need to know!" I pleaded.

"Kid...I think you should head back home to your mom..." he suggested.

"The closest thing I ever had to a mother was my friend! What happened?!" I begged to know.

He looked at me and hung his head.

"She's...she's gone, kid..." he said.

_'Gone?...'_ "What do you mean by that?..." I asked, fearing the answer.

"She's...she's been kidnapped kid..." he said as he stooped down to my level to look at me. "I'm really so-"

"No." I interrupted him.

"No. NO. NO!" I yelled at him, tears filling my eyes.

"Kid please listen-"

"Who was it?" I asked closing my eyes to restrain tears from falling.

"We don't know yet...but it was pretty planned out..." he pointed out.

I took a deep sigh to what I would say next.

"Who's blood is everywhere?" I asked shakily.

I opened my eyes to look at him."hers... "he said in a whisper, his voice full of sympathy.

I ran out the door tears spilling as I started flying back to my workshop.

-**Back at Amy's home:**

**Inside.**

The hawk stood up from where he was and reached for his dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

_"What?" _answered a gruff voice.

"Hey boss it's me Wade." replied the hawk.

_"Wade? What do ya got now? Did you do the job?"_

"Yeah everything's been settled"

_"And the friends?..."_

"Well, lets just say, that the word is gonna spread like wildfire..." the hawk said with a smirk.

_"Haha, great job Wade, now get back to HQ, we don't need Rich riding on our asses for taking too long, got it?" _

"Yeah alright, see ya there." Wade said as he hung up the phone and teleported, as if he was never there.

* * *

**Tail's P.O.V.**

I slammed open the workshop door as I hurried to my main computer.

I started to type in Amy's name into the computer, which tried to track her.

I waited a while until the result came, which shocked me entirely.

_"Not Found"_it read.

I typed her full name and pressed "search" again.

_"Not Found"_it read again.

"no..." I said as I tried again and again.

.Zero. Nothing. Nada**.**

I slammed my fist in anger as I looked at the screen.

_'Why won't you work!?'_

_'The reason I put in a tracking device was for you to find Amy for when she was kidnapped by Eggma-' _

Realization hit me as I hissed out the name.

"Eggman."

I grabbed my keys to the X-Tornado as I found the location to Eggman's newest base.

* * *

**-Eggman's base:**

**Eggman's P.O.V.**

I sat in my enlarged chair as I repaired the robots that were almost destroyed during the last battle with that blue annoying hedgehog.

_'Curse him...and all his teammates also!' _I thought in anger.

Suddenly the alarm went off, it's sounds echoing throughout the base.

_'What now!?' _

I groaned in anger and frustration as I looked to see who was my 'visitor'.

"EGGMAN!" someone shouted behind me.

I turned to see that it was that sidekick fox that was always with that pesty hog.

I advanced towards him in my eggmobile, not happy about his intrusion to the base.

"What do you want you annoying little-" I stopped as I got a good look at him.

He didn't look like he always did.

His eyes were red and,well puffy,as if he was crying.

His fur was ruffled and tangled and he was slouching but was still standing,looking at me.

In all, he looked terrible.

"Where is she?" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who ar-?" I was interrupted by him.

"YOU KNOW WHO!" he yelled at me.

I only looked at him with angry but confused eyes.

"you didn't kidnap her, did you?" he said as he noticed my state.

"Kidnap who exactly?" I said curious.

He broke down from there.

I looked at him in surprised as I watched him sob into his hands.

_'Something happened...'_ I thought as I looked at him in silence.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat but he didn't budge.

"Excuse me..." I said, louder.

Nothing.

I sighed in frustration.

"Miles." I said.

He looked up at me with his teary face.

"What happened" I spoke clearly.

* * *

"And that's what happened..." the fox sniffed as he finished explaining.

I couldn't actually take in the information.

_'Amy_ _Rose?...Kidnapped?' _

It was completely impossible!

Well not completely...BUT STILL!

_'Who would want to kidnap her, and what for?...' _

I heard another sniff as I looked at the saddened fox.

He needs his friends.

"Kid."

He looks up at me with his bright blue sad eyes.

"Go home...tell your friends...they can help you find her..." I reassured him.

He looked at me one last time, got up, and left to the exit.

I saw him drive his plane out to the open from my security cameras as I went back to my robot.

I couldn't concentrate, the thought was still on my mind.

I put my tools aside and let out a long sigh of regret.

_'Why, of all people, her?...'_

* * *

**Done!**

**Jamie:Finally!**

**YEP! Kay guys please review and you'll get a COOKIE!**

**Julia:YAY!**


	7. Project Mist

**Hey!**

**Here it is! The next Chapter!**

**Raven:Hopefully this will be less dramatic...**

**Julia:JJR does not own Amy Rose, she belongs to SEGA.**

**Julia:JJR only owns the characters that aren't owned by SEGA...**

**Jamie:Wow, you really summed that up, sis.**

**OH YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE IN THIS CHAP!**

**Raven:All of us?**

**Yeah, pretty much...**

**Jamie:Then ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(A/N:This is the same day as in the last chapter, only it's Amy's turn.)**

**Chapter 6**

**Project Mist**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the cab as the cab driver took out my suitcase and placed it on the ground in front of me. a while ago I left the airport of Seaside Hill and I started my way to the destination that was written on the paper I had.I paid the driver and I watched as he drove off onto the dirt road from which we came from.I looked at the path in front of me and I wasn't sure if this was the place.

What I saw in front of me was an old run down country-like house and nothing else.I looked at the directions again and back at the house._'I guess this is the place...' _

I silently prayed that this was not a trap,or even worse._'a joke...' _

I picked up my suitcase from the dirt ground and walked towards the house.

The floor creaked as I stepped inside the house and looked around.

"Hello?..." I called out.

"Hello?...Anybody here?..." I called out again while stepping on a circle shaped rug.

I waited for an answer but nothing was heard.

_'Guess there's no one here...' _I thought as I turned to leave but something stopped me.

_*beep**beep**beep* _

I looked to see what made that noise until I felt the ground disappear underneath me,and I was falling down a metallic tunnel.

I started screaming as I fell down the tunnel, clutching on my suitcase for dear life as tears filled my eyes as I closed them from fear.

"oof!" I said as I landed on something...soft?

I looked down to see a small matresse cushioning my fall.

I looked to see a room in front of me with a door as I climbed out from where I was.

The room was all white and the only things in here were some chairs and a booth where a ferret was reading a newspaper.

There were no photos or signs on the wall except for a sign that said "Please take A Seat".

I went over to one of the chairs and sat on one, waiting patiently for something to happen next.

As I placed my suitcase next to my chair I saw the ferret peek at me from behind the took a glance at me then went back to reading.

I was getting a little nervous about this.

_'Was this really a good idea? Maybe I should've stayed ho-' _

"Amy Rose..." I looked to see the ferret looking at me, his newspaper pushed aside.

"That's your name,correct?" He assured.

I nodded my head in response.

"We've been expecting you..." he said as he turned to get something.

"We need you to fill this application about yourself so you can continue..." he said as he motioned me to come over to the booth.

He handed me a pen as I looked at the application while he went back to reading.

It wasn't very complicated as I filled the application easily.

I knocked on the wooden desk he was sitting at as he looked at me and I handed him the application.

He scanned it and said "Amelia Jade Rose...please sign here to finish"

He said my full name as he pointed to a line on the application.

I signed it as he watched,then he said "Welcome to Project Mist, Ms Rose..."

I smiled a sincere smile as he pointed to the door for me to go through.

"Thank you..." I said as I grabbed my suitcase and rushed through the door.

* * *

This room wasn't much different than the one I just came from.

The only difference was that there was a blonde mongoose checking some paperwork on her clipboard and there was also an elevator instead of a booth.

She looked from her paperwork and noticed me as she smiled a welcoming smile and fixed her red business suit.

"Hello Ms Rose, we've been waiting for you to arrive." she said in a sweet voice.

I smiled as she motioned me to come into the elevator with her.

"My name is Denise, I'm the head assistant of this whole facility." she introduced.

I smiled a small smile at her as she pressed the down button.

"So,how was your flight to Seaside?" she asked,hoping to start up a conversation.

I smiled."Well,I've never flown first class before,there's a really big difference between that and coach..."

She chuckled and said. "that's true..."

We heard a ding as I followed her out the elevator.

"Welcome to HQ..." she said as I looked in amazement.

_'Woah...' _

"This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed as she chuckled again.

"Yeah,it is..." she said.

"C'mon,I'll show you around..." she said as I followed her into one of the halls.

* * *

"This is the mess hall,where you'll be eating..." she said as I looked at the place.

Tables filled most of the room as well as chairs.I saw the chefs yelling at each other,arguing over something I didn't understand.

"The chefs are French,they fight a lot..." she said as we left the mess hall.

"This is the training room,where Project Mist is mostly tested..." she said as I looked at the giant room.

It was covered in metal plating and there were some targets and warning sign plastered all over the was kinda like the training rooms you see in a superhero movie.

"This is where some of the rarest,unique and most complicated powers and abilities are tested..." Denise said.

"But also, we tend to train people in all types of hand-to-hand combat, from kick boxing to Judo..." a voice said.

Denise and I turned to see a dark red hedgehog and an orange cat walking towards us.

"Mr and Mrs. HedgeCat! I thought you had a meeting!" Denise stuttered.

"Meeting ended an hour ago!" the cat said in a sweet voice.

"You must be Amelia..." the hedgehog put out his hand for me to shake.

"And you must be Richard..." I recognized him from the TV ad as I shook his hand.

He chuckled.

"Yes, I am, nice to finally meet you Amelia..." he said.

"And I'm Isabella, his wife, it's a pleasure to meet you..." she said as I shook her hand.

I smiled at them both.

"So,Denise, are you giving her the tour to the place?..." Richard turned to Denise.

"Well I was..." She started.

"Oh, then we won't disturb you any longer chica..." said Isabella, as she dragged Richard with her.

"I hope you find things comfortable here!..." _Richard_ said as he was pulled along.

I looked at Denise.

"Don't mind them,they're always busy..." she said as she looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Let's continue..." the blonde hedgehog said as I followed her again,struggling with my suitcase that I still had.

* * *

"Well that's all! I hope I reassu-" she stopped as she looked at my state.

I was still struggling with my baggage as I tried to stand up straight.

I was tired.

"Well, I guess I should show you your room..." she said as she sweat-dropped.

I started following her for the LAST time to my 'room'.

"I hope you don't mind having a roommate..." she said as she opened the wide door to my 'room'

_'Roommate?...'_

I looked inside to see a big room that had two beds that looked very comfortable from my point of view.

Half the room was white while the other half was filled with some pictures and posters of bands.

Both had the same light gray cabinets but while one bed was white,the other had colorful sheets.

"Well,at least M.L. respected the "roommate ready" rule..." Denise said.

_'Wait...M.L.?'_

_'I'm gonna be sharing with a boy?!' _

"Okay that's all I hope you're good" she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Denise-" it was too late...she left.

_'Great...' _I let out a deep sigh as I approached the white 'vacant' bed.

I let go of my suitcase and I plopped onto the soft bed.

_'Wow,these beds are really soft' _

I thought as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_~Dream Mode:_

_Amy's Dream_

_It was all dark until I found myself in a park, with blue clear skies and the greenest trees around..._

_"Amy! Over here!" I looked to see Cream calling me with the others._

_They were at a picnic._

_I smiled as I made my way to them._

_Then,the sky turned gray as dark clouds covered the atmosphere._

_"OHHOHOHOH! a familiar sinister voice was heard._

_"Eggman!" Sonic yelled out (no shit sherlock...)_

_"AMY ROSE! YOU SHALL BE MINE!" he declared._

_"NO WAY EGGHEAD!" I said as I summoned my hammer._

_"Amy wait-" I ignored Sonic as I charged at the eggcarrier._

_I started to swing my hammer at the carrier,trying to make a hit._

_"Amy you can't help!" Sonic said while running over to me._

_"Yes I ca-Ugh!" I gasped out as Eggman caught me with a giant metallic claw._

_"AMY!" Everyone of my friends called out._

_Sonic came to the rescue by creating some homing attacks and spin dashes._

_Soon I was let go and safe in his arms as he caught me and we watched the eggcarrier explode._

_"Sonic I-" _

_"SAVE IT AMY! I TRIED TO TELL YOU TO STOP!" Sonic blew up in my face._

_"YEAH YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED AMY!" Sally scolded._

_"But-"_

_"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SCREW THIS UP ALSO!" Sonic yelled._

_I looked at him with hurt in my eyes as I looked at the all turned their heads from my sight._

_Suddenly I was enveloped in a wave of darkness as I heard evil voices._

_"YOU'RE A SCREW UP!"_

_"YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A SCREW UP!"_

_"SCREW UP!"_

_"SCREW UP!"_

_It kept chanting it to me as I yelled out._

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

"NOO-WOAH!" I screamed as I fell out if my bed.

I landed on my back.

"Uh-oh" I heard a voice.

"She woke up!" I heard a different voice.

"She fell out of the bed..." another said.

"I hope she's alright..." a fourth voice said.

I looked to see four pairs of eyes staring at me.

I immediately backed up against the wall,looking at them in surprise.

"Yep,she's okay..." said a dark blue bat with black hair,a black bang covering one of her blue-ish gray eyes.

"I hope so..." said a dark pink vixen with curly hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not so sure if she is..." said another dark pink vixen but with straight hair and green eyes.

"Guys,uh, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?..." said a light gray hedgehog with black streaks and bangs sticking out and yellow eyes.

"I'll do i-" started the bat.

"No way Raven, this time it's my turn." interrupted the vixen with green eyes.

I don't think so Jamie..." said the bat.

"Why not?!" exclaimed the green eyed vixen.

"Girls please not no-" the blue eyed vixen started.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they shouted at her.

_'okay...' _

I continued to stare at the two mobians arguing at each other.

"Hey..." I looked up to see the grey hedgehog sticking out her hand.

"Are you gonna stay there on the floor or are you gonna take my hand?" she said.

I looked at her hand.

"No worries, it ain't gonna bite..." she said with a smile.

Somehow I trusted this hedgehog and I took her hand as she helped me up.

"There we go, now..." she said.

"Hi, I'm Moonlight James Rayy, but just call me M.L. for short..." She introduced.

_'so this is M.L...' _

I gave a small smile as I said "Hi, I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but just call me Amy..."

She smiled a full smile that showed her braces.

"So you're my roommate? That's great!..." she exclaimed.

I just smiled even more because of this girl.

Something about her makes just smile and be filled with joy. Cheesy, right?

I heard the other girls still argue as I glanced behind M.L.

"Don't mind them, they always argue with each other " she said in a reassuring tone.

I looked at her then at the other girls.

"C'mon..." she said as she motioned me over to her friends.

"Well you suck at first impressions!" said the bat to the vixen.

"No I don't!" exclaimed the vixen.

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" said M.L.

They all looked at her in anger as she ushered them that I was there.

They looked at me then sweat-dropped.

They relaxed as the bat stuck out her hand for me.

"Hello, I'm Raven the Bat." she said.

"Hey,and I'm Jamie the Vixen" said the vixen with green eyes.

"And I'm Julia the Vixen, Jamie's twin..." said the vixen with blue eyes in a shy tone.

"Well I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but people call me Amy..." I said.

"Nice name...so you're M.L.'s new roommate?" asked Jamie.

I looked around and said "I guess so..."

"Well then,Welcome to the family Amy..." said Jamie as she put an arm around me.

The other girls rolled their eyes but smiled anyway.

"C'mon, she has to meet the others..." reminded Raven as she walked to the door.

_'Others?...' _

We all followed her with me in the back.

"C'mon slow poke! Catch up!" said M.L. in a playful tone as she grabbed my hand.

We passed through a door that showed a lounge area.

There were some teenagers that looked about Sonic's age.

_'Sonic...' _

"Hey guys! Come meet M.L.'s roommate!" announced Jamie.

The teenagers looked at Jamie as they got up from their seats and made their way over to us.

There were five of them.

"Roommate you say?..." said a dark gray bat with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yep!" said Jamie.

"Well can we meet her?..." said a red hedgehog with dark orange streaks and bright orange eyes.

"Yeah, she's right here..." Jamie said as she pulled me from the back of the group to the front.

"Jamie wai-Woah!" I said as she pulled me.

Soon I was staring at the red hedgehog as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

""Uh...Hi?..." I said unsure of what else to say.

I heard the others stifle a laugh for what I said.

He blinked as a smile made his way to his muzzle.

"Hi..." he said.

"You're M.L.'s roommate?" he voice held a Spanish accent.

"Yes, I guess I am..." I responded.

"Well it's about time!" said one of the other was a girl. She was a white bat with light yellow streaks and turquoise eyes.

"Move, Flame ,you're gonna give the kid a heart attack..." she said as she shoved the hedgehog and faced me while the others chuckled at her remark.

"Hi, I'm Starlight the Bat,but just call me Star..." she introduced as she stuck out her hand.

I took it and shook it.

"And I'm Flame the HedgeCat..." said the hedgehog that I just encountered.

"And these are-" Starlight was shoved by the dark gray bat.

"Hi, I'm Darius the Bat..." the bat said with a wink.

"Dude...really?" said a green hedgehog with blue eyes and...metal coverings?

"Move..." he said as he shoved Darius to face me.

He smirked at me as he examined me from head to floor.

I examined him also.

He was a green hedgehog, slightly darker color than Sonic's brother Manic's had blue warm eyes and his quills that were slicked back had at least dozens of metal coverings on each quill.

_'wow...really unique...'_

He stuck out his hand. "Conner Daiz..."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Okay...my turn!" a gray wolf pushed Conner aside and stuck out his hand.

_'what's with all the pushing and shoving?!' _

"Hey,the name's Cyro, Cyro the Wolf..." the wolf said with a smile.

Cyro was a grey wolf with yellow eyes. I also took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but just call me Amy..." I said with a smile.

They all smiled at me,except for Conner,who gave me a caring smirk.

"Well AJ, what do you think of the facility?..." asked Cyro as he put an arm around me.

"AJ?..." I questioned.

"Yeah that's my nickname for you...like it?" said Cyro.

"Really dude?..." said Flame.

"No it's alright...I kinda like it..." I exclaimed.

Cyro smiled at me as the others rolled their eyes but smiled anyways.

I smiled at myself.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...'_

* * *

**DONE!**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS!**


	8. She Means Something

**Hey guys!**

**Here it is! **

**Julia:JJR does not own SEGA and it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**She Means Something**

**~G.U.N. Base.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**"It has been 2 days since the disappearance of the Young heroine Amy Rose, who is said to be kidnapped from her own home. The police say this was a planned kidnapping but they have no suspects yet to co-"**_Rouge shut off the T.V that hung from the corner of the lounge room at the base. She ignored the looks of annoyance on the other mobian's faces as she walked out to the hallway to meet up with her partner and close friend, Shadow.

_'kidnapped?HELL NO!' _Rouge thought.

_'if it was such a planned kidnapping,then where are all her clothes?They couldn't have taken them with Amy?!' _

Yes,when Rouge first heard about Amy she rushed to the scene to see if it was true.

Sure enough, it , and all the others looked around the house except for Tails, who was still grief stricken for his friend.

_'Poor kid...' _

They all believed that she was gone, but Rouge stayed to inspect a little further.

**Flashback~**

_Rouge entered the room with a watchful eye as she examined the bedroom._

_Fallen cupboard, broken door and window, messed up bed with light red blood on the shee-_

_Rouge turned her head away from the bed, fearing for her friend._

_She looked to see the closet door open a little._

_She walked towards the closet as she opened the door._

_Nothing._

_'Huh?...' _

_There were no clothes or shoes was completely empty._

_'They never said anything about a robbery...'_

_That's when she started thinking._

_'why are all her clothes gone?'_

_Her eyes widened in realization as a certain thought hit her._

_'she wasn't really kidnapped.'_

_The next thing you see is a dust cloud left from where she stood as she flew out the broken window to tell the others. _

**End Flashback~**

Unfortunately, non of them believed her except for Cream, Charmy, and even Tails.

They at least had some hope for her.

Even though, the team has taken matters into their own hands as they have tried searching for the missing flower.

With Tails helping and the team's effort, they have not yet succeeded and the search has certainly taken it's toll on the team.

Rouge,as well as the others, haven't slept much as they searched mostly at night for any kidnappers.

Because of that, Rouge had slight bags under her eyes.

As she walked into the briefing room she was greeted by Shadow who had his arms crossed and his back to her as he stared out the window.

"..."

Silence was shown as she closed the door.

She walked up to him as she looked out the window.

The both stood in silence until.

"You heard the news?..." the bat said as she continued to look out the window.

He responded with a slight nod.

"Well...that's the reason I wasn't present yesterday for the meeting..." she said as she faced him.

"I understand THAT, the pink hedgehog is a welcomed company to your personal life..." he said as he continued to stare at the ever-so-interesting window.

"But..." Rouge said with a sigh.

"BUT, this should not affect you and your work here at G.U.N." he said as he faced the bat.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"When it concerns one of my friends, then it does affect me..." she said.

"Friends? Since when is Amy Rose your friend Rouge?" he said.

"Ever since I had met her!" she said.

Shadow scoffed. "Of course, the first time you met her you beat the pink hedgehog to the ground!" he pointed out.

"Sure! I didn't like her at first but when I actually met her I started to! She's a nice person ya know!" Rouge snapped.

"You're acting like she means something to you..." he said.

"WELL SHE DOES!" Rouge yelled out, furious at him.

"Well does she mean something when she fights Robotnik?Or does she always screw up?" Shadow said.

Rouge opened her mouth to say something, but closes it as tears fill her eyes.

Shadow saw this and let his arms fall to his sides as his partner turns her back to face the wall.

"Shadow...tell me this..."

"When you first meet someone, do you judge them by their personality, their beliefs,or their experience in fighting?..."

Shadow stayed silent as he listened.

"You think that someone who is capable of protecting themselves is worthwhile,while a person who shows kindness, love, hope,loyalty and faithfulness is considered worthless?"

Shadow didn't say a word.

"Well then I now know how I ever became friends with you Shadow..."

"A friend isn't someone to save,Shadow..."

"A friend is someone to protect...especially a friend like Amy..." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks,and her make up smeared her eyelids.

She turned to face the window.

"Amy...has been through so much...she didn't deserve something like this..." she said as she refused to face Shadow.

"Sure, she couldn't fight much...but she tried...she tried to help..."

Rouge stayed silent for a moment until she spoke again.

"And for this to happen to her...it's just devastating..."

"And it should affect me because I've been searching day and night for her,and so have the others..."

She took in a deep sigh as she recollected herself to face the dark hedgehog.

"There was broken glass and torn furniture..."

"The door was broken down and mirrors were cracked..."

"There was blood...everywhere..."

"But the most horrifying thing was..."

"She being kidnapped, and not knowing where she is,what's happening to her, and is she okay..." Rouge finished as She looked at him as he hung his head low,unable to look at the bat.

Silence was shown again as her stare bore into his head.

"I...I apologize...Rouge...I sincerely do..." Shadow said as he rose his head to meet with her blue eyes.

She looked at him as he continued.

"I know what it's like to lose someone...I shouldn't have made you bring back terrible memories..." he said

Rouge looked at him as her eyes softened."Shadow I-"

"But at least you have something..." he interrupted.

"You have hope for her...she may still be alive,living,breathing..."

"That...That is something I'll never have for Maria...ever again..."

"And that's why I'll help you..."

Rouge looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rouge..." he said as he pulled out his green chaos emerald.

"But-But what about the briefing?!" Rouge stuttered.

"Ended an hour ago...get some sleep Rouge..." he said as he teleported out of the room.

Rouge just stood there with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I arrived at my destination from teleportation.

Rouge was house was terrible.

I was at the household of Amy Rose,the hedgehog that meant so much but could do so little.

I walked up the steps as the evening air brushed against my quills.

The police didn't do anything to the house. They didn't even clean it.

I looked around.

Just as Rouge said,there was broken glass,torn furniture and blood.

I swallowed a small lump in my throat as I walked into the living room.

Pictures were scattered around the floor as well as the glass that held the pictures in the frame.

I picked up a pictured that showed Faker and his so-called team at a Christmas Party.

Faker was standing at the right of the picture with his side-kick the two-tailed genius and the emerald guardian standing next to him.

On the left of the photo was that chipmunk/squirrel princess that was in a relationship with Faker,next to her was Blaze and Silver,the two people I could actually trust other than Rouge,who was also in the photo standing in the middle left as well as the cream-colored rabbit that stood with her blue chao.

Then I saw missing pink hedgehog.

She was in the center of the photo,wearing a dark green dress that went up to her knees and was wearing white elbow length gloves and a green head band and white ballet flats.

She had a sweet smile on her face and jade green eyes that looked completely innocent.

_'Innocence...is always targeted first...' _I thought as a memory of Maria flashed in my mind.

I clutched the photo in my hand as a scenario of what had happened to Rose played in my mind.

~She,sitting on the couch, content,until she hears a noise.

Being frightened,she dashes to the kitchen to grab a knife. She hears the door break down.

Crash.

She sees people in black masks coming towards raises the knife as she tries to stab one of them at least.

She misses as she drops the knife and dashes towards her room.

Klink.

She hides in her closet,holding her famous hammer,trying to be silent as the intruders invaded her room.

One approaches the closet as she grips the hammer tight.

The closet door opens as she slams the hammer down.

She doesn't have time to raise her hammer again as she is pulled out of the closet by her hair.

She screams but it's all in vain.

They slam her onto the bed and gag her as she tries to escape.

They start to begin their dirty work as they tore off her clothes.~

I try to shake the scenario out of my head.

I didn't want it to continue but it still played.

~Her screams as they look at her with no remorse to their actions.

Tears streaming down her face with each thrust that is delivered to her.

Pain tearing at her body as unmerciful hands grope at her~

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out in anger.

I started to kick the destroyed furniture and punch the wall.

Tears started streaming down my face as I looked at the photo of the innocent rose.

_'She means something...to all of us...even me...'_

* * *

**DONE!**

**Well since many of you guys asked for Shadow I gave it to ya!**

**But this may be the only time he shows until a couple of chapters just to let you know...**

**Raven:She means that he won't be in a couple of chaps so stop whining about it!**

**RAVEN!**

**Raven:WHAAAAAAT?"**

***sigh* Please Read And Review...**


	9. Powers?

**Hey!**

**Here it is! The next Chapter!**

**Raven:Hopefully this will be less dramatic...**

**Julia:JJR does not own Amy Rose, she belongs to SEGA.**

**Julia:JJR only owns the characters that aren't owned by SEGA...**

**Jamie:Wow, you really summed that up, sis.**

**OH YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE IN THIS CHAP!**

**Raven:All of us?**

**Yeah, pretty much...**

**Jamie:Then ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(A/N:This is the same day as in the last chapter, only it's Amy's turn.)**

**Chapter 6**

**Project Mist**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the cab as the cab driver took out my suitcase and placed it on the ground in front of me. a while ago I left the airport of Seaside Hill and I started my way to the destination that was written on the paper I had.I paid the driver and I watched as he drove off onto the dirt road from which we came from.I looked at the path in front of me and I wasn't sure if this was the place.

What I saw in front of me was an old run down country-like house and nothing else.I looked at the directions again and back at the house._'I guess this is the place...' _

I silently prayed that this was not a trap,or even worse._'a joke...' _

I picked up my suitcase from the dirt ground and walked towards the house.

The floor creaked as I stepped inside the house and looked around.

"Hello?..." I called out.

"Hello?...Anybody here?..." I called out again while stepping on a circle shaped rug.

I waited for an answer but nothing was heard.

_'Guess there's no one here...' _I thought as I turned to leave but something stopped me.

_*beep**beep**beep* _

I looked to see what made that noise until I felt the ground disappear underneath me,and I was falling down a metallic tunnel.

I started screaming as I fell down the tunnel, clutching on my suitcase for dear life as tears filled my eyes as I closed them from fear.

"oof!" I said as I landed on something...soft?

I looked down to see a small matresse cushioning my fall.

I looked to see a room in front of me with a door as I climbed out from where I was.

The room was all white and the only things in here were some chairs and a booth where a ferret was reading a newspaper.

There were no photos or signs on the wall except for a sign that said "Please take A Seat".

I went over to one of the chairs and sat on one, waiting patiently for something to happen next.

As I placed my suitcase next to my chair I saw the ferret peek at me from behind the took a glance at me then went back to reading.

I was getting a little nervous about this.

_'Was this really a good idea? Maybe I should've stayed ho-' _

"Amy Rose..." I looked to see the ferret looking at me, his newspaper pushed aside.

"That's your name,correct?" He assured.

I nodded my head in response.

"We've been expecting you..." he said as he turned to get something.

"We need you to fill this application about yourself so you can continue..." he said as he motioned me to come over to the booth.

He handed me a pen as I looked at the application while he went back to reading.

It wasn't very complicated as I filled the application easily.

I knocked on the wooden desk he was sitting at as he looked at me and I handed him the application.

He scanned it and said "Amelia Jade Rose...please sign here to finish"

He said my full name as he pointed to a line on the application.

I signed it as he watched,then he said "Welcome to Project Mist, Ms Rose..."

I smiled a sincere smile as he pointed to the door for me to go through.

"Thank you..." I said as I grabbed my suitcase and rushed through the door.

* * *

This room wasn't much different than the one I just came from.

The only difference was that there was a blonde mongoose checking some paperwork on her clipboard and there was also an elevator instead of a booth.

She looked from her paperwork and noticed me as she smiled a welcoming smile and fixed her red business suit.

"Hello Ms Rose, we've been waiting for you to arrive." she said in a sweet voice.

I smiled as she motioned me to come into the elevator with her.

"My name is Denise, I'm the head assistant of this whole facility." she introduced.

I smiled a small smile at her as she pressed the down button.

"So,how was your flight to Seaside?" she asked,hoping to start up a conversation.

I smiled."Well,I've never flown first class before,there's a really big difference between that and coach..."

She chuckled and said. "that's true..."

We heard a ding as I followed her out the elevator.

"Welcome to HQ..." she said as I looked in amazement.

_'Woah...' _

"This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed as she chuckled again.

"Yeah,it is..." she said.

"C'mon,I'll show you around..." she said as I followed her into one of the halls.

* * *

"This is the mess hall,where you'll be eating..." she said as I looked at the place.

Tables filled most of the room as well as chairs.I saw the chefs yelling at each other,arguing over something I didn't understand.

"The chefs are French,they fight a lot..." she said as we left the mess hall.

"This is the training room,where Project Mist is mostly tested..." she said as I looked at the giant room.

It was covered in metal plating and there were some targets and warning sign plastered all over the was kinda like the training rooms you see in a superhero movie.

"This is where some of the rarest,unique and most complicated powers and abilities are tested..." Denise said.

"But also, we tend to train people in all types of hand-to-hand combat, from kick boxing to Judo..." a voice said.

Denise and I turned to see a dark red hedgehog and an orange cat walking towards us.

"Mr and Mrs. HedgeCat! I thought you had a meeting!" Denise stuttered.

"Meeting ended an hour ago!" the cat said in a sweet voice.

"You must be Amelia..." the hedgehog put out his hand for me to shake.

"And you must be Richard..." I recognized him from the TV ad as I shook his hand.

He chuckled.

"Yes, I am, nice to finally meet you Amelia..." he said.

"And I'm Isabella, his wife, it's a pleasure to meet you..." she said as I shook her hand.

I smiled at them both.

"So,Denise, are you giving her the tour to the place?..." Richard turned to Denise.

"Well I was..." She started.

"Oh, then we won't disturb you any longer chica..." said Isabella, as she dragged Richard with her.

"I hope you find things comfortable here!..." _Richard_ said as he was pulled along.

I looked at Denise.

"Don't mind them,they're always busy..." she said as she looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Let's continue..." the blonde hedgehog said as I followed her again,struggling with my suitcase that I still had.

* * *

"Well that's all! I hope I reassu-" she stopped as she looked at my state.

I was still struggling with my baggage as I tried to stand up straight.

I was tired.

"Well, I guess I should show you your room..." she said as she sweat-dropped.

I started following her for the LAST time to my 'room'.

"I hope you don't mind having a roommate..." she said as she opened the wide door to my 'room'

_'Roommate?...'_

I looked inside to see a big room that had two beds that looked very comfortable from my point of view.

Half the room was white while the other half was filled with some pictures and posters of bands.

Both had the same light gray cabinets but while one bed was white,the other had colorful sheets.

"Well,at least M.L. respected the "roommate ready" rule..." Denise said.

_'Wait...M.L.?'_

_'I'm gonna be sharing with a boy?!' _

"Okay that's all I hope you're good" she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Denise-" it was too late...she left.

_'Great...' _I let out a deep sigh as I approached the white 'vacant' bed.

I let go of my suitcase and I plopped onto the soft bed.

_'Wow,these beds are really soft' _

I thought as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_~Dream Mode:_

_Amy's Dream_

_It was all dark until I found myself in a park, with blue clear skies and the greenest trees around..._

_"Amy! Over here!" I looked to see Cream calling me with the others._

_They were at a picnic._

_I smiled as I made my way to them._

_Then,the sky turned gray as dark clouds covered the atmosphere._

_"OHHOHOHOH! a familiar sinister voice was heard._

_"Eggman!" Sonic yelled out (no shit sherlock...)_

_"AMY ROSE! YOU SHALL BE MINE!" he declared._

_"NO WAY EGGHEAD!" I said as I summoned my hammer._

_"Amy wait-" I ignored Sonic as I charged at the eggcarrier._

_I started to swing my hammer at the carrier,trying to make a hit._

_"Amy you can't help!" Sonic said while running over to me._

_"Yes I ca-Ugh!" I gasped out as Eggman caught me with a giant metallic claw._

_"AMY!" Everyone of my friends called out._

_Sonic came to the rescue by creating some homing attacks and spin dashes._

_Soon I was let go and safe in his arms as he caught me and we watched the eggcarrier explode._

_"Sonic I-" _

_"SAVE IT AMY! I TRIED TO TELL YOU TO STOP!" Sonic blew up in my face._

_"YEAH YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED AMY!" Sally scolded._

_"But-"_

_"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SCREW THIS UP ALSO!" Sonic yelled._

_I looked at him with hurt in my eyes as I looked at the all turned their heads from my sight._

_Suddenly I was enveloped in a wave of darkness as I heard evil voices._

_"YOU'RE A SCREW UP!"_

_"YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A SCREW UP!"_

_"SCREW UP!"_

_"SCREW UP!"_

_It kept chanting it to me as I yelled out._

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

"NOO-WOAH!" I screamed as I fell out if my bed.

I landed on my back.

"Uh-oh" I heard a voice.

"She woke up!" I heard a different voice.

"She fell out of the bed..." another said.

"I hope she's alright..." a fourth voice said.

I looked to see four pairs of eyes staring at me.

I immediately backed up against the wall,looking at them in surprise.

"Yep,she's okay..." said a dark blue bat with black hair,a black bang covering one of her blue-ish gray eyes.

"I hope so..." said a dark pink vixen with curly hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not so sure if she is..." said another dark pink vixen but with straight hair and green eyes.

"Guys,uh, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?..." said a light gray hedgehog with black streaks and bangs sticking out and yellow eyes.

"I'll do i-" started the bat.

"No way Raven, this time it's my turn." interrupted the vixen with green eyes.

I don't think so Jamie..." said the bat.

"Why not?!" exclaimed the green eyed vixen.

"Girls please not no-" the blue eyed vixen started.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they shouted at her.

_'okay...' _

I continued to stare at the two mobians arguing at each other.

"Hey..." I looked up to see the grey hedgehog sticking out her hand.

"Are you gonna stay there on the floor or are you gonna take my hand?" she said.

I looked at her hand.

"No worries, it ain't gonna bite..." she said with a smile.

Somehow I trusted this hedgehog and I took her hand as she helped me up.

"There we go, now..." she said.

"Hi, I'm Moonlight James Rayy, but just call me M.L. for short..." She introduced.

_'so this is M.L...' _

I gave a small smile as I said "Hi, I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but just call me Amy..."

She smiled a full smile that showed her braces.

"So you're my roommate? That's great!..." she exclaimed.

I just smiled even more because of this girl.

Something about her makes just smile and be filled with joy. Cheesy, right?

I heard the other girls still argue as I glanced behind M.L.

"Don't mind them, they always argue with each other " she said in a reassuring tone.

I looked at her then at the other girls.

"C'mon..." she said as she motioned me over to her friends.

"Well you suck at first impressions!" said the bat to the vixen.

"No I don't!" exclaimed the vixen.

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" said M.L.

They all looked at her in anger as she ushered them that I was there.

They looked at me then sweat-dropped.

They relaxed as the bat stuck out her hand for me.

"Hello, I'm Raven the Bat." she said.

"Hey,and I'm Jamie the Vixen" said the vixen with green eyes.

"And I'm Julia the Vixen, Jamie's twin..." said the vixen with blue eyes in a shy tone.

"Well I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but people call me Amy..." I said.

"Nice name...so you're M.L.'s new roommate?" asked Jamie.

I looked around and said "I guess so..."

"Well then,Welcome to the family Amy..." said Jamie as she put an arm around me.

The other girls rolled their eyes but smiled anyway.

"C'mon, she has to meet the others..." reminded Raven as she walked to the door.

_'Others?...' _

We all followed her with me in the back.

"C'mon slow poke! Catch up!" said M.L. in a playful tone as she grabbed my hand.

We passed through a door that showed a lounge area.

There were some teenagers that looked about Sonic's age.

_'Sonic...' _

"Hey guys! Come meet M.L.'s roommate!" announced Jamie.

The teenagers looked at Jamie as they got up from their seats and made their way over to us.

There were five of them.

"Roommate you say?..." said a dark gray bat with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yep!" said Jamie.

"Well can we meet her?..." said a red hedgehog with dark orange streaks and bright orange eyes.

"Yeah, she's right here..." Jamie said as she pulled me from the back of the group to the front.

"Jamie wai-Woah!" I said as she pulled me.

Soon I was staring at the red hedgehog as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

""Uh...Hi?..." I said unsure of what else to say.

I heard the others stifle a laugh for what I said.

He blinked as a smile made his way to his muzzle.

"Hi..." he said.

"You're M.L.'s roommate?" he voice held a Spanish accent.

"Yes, I guess I am..." I responded.

"Well it's about time!" said one of the other was a girl. She was a white bat with light yellow streaks and turquoise eyes.

"Move, Flame ,you're gonna give the kid a heart attack..." she said as she shoved the hedgehog and faced me while the others chuckled at her remark.

"Hi, I'm Starlight the Bat,but just call me Star..." she introduced as she stuck out her hand.

I took it and shook it.

"And I'm Flame the HedgeCat..." said the hedgehog that I just encountered.

"And these are-" Starlight was shoved by the dark gray bat.

"Hi, I'm Darius the Bat..." the bat said with a wink.

"Dude...really?" said a green hedgehog with blue eyes and...metal coverings?

"Move..." he said as he shoved Darius to face me.

He smirked at me as he examined me from head to floor.

I examined him also.

He was a green hedgehog, slightly darker color than Sonic's brother Manic's had blue warm eyes and his quills that were slicked back had at least dozens of metal coverings on each quill.

_'wow...really unique...'_

He stuck out his hand. "Conner Daiz..."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Okay...my turn!" a gray wolf pushed Conner aside and stuck out his hand.

_'what's with all the pushing and shoving?!' _

"Hey,the name's Cyro, Cyro the Wolf..." the wolf said with a smile.

Cyro was a grey wolf with yellow eyes. I also took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Amelia Jade Rose, but just call me Amy..." I said with a smile.

They all smiled at me,except for Conner,who gave me a caring smirk.

"Well AJ, what do you think of the facility?..." asked Cyro as he put an arm around me.

"AJ?..." I questioned.

"Yeah that's my nickname for you...like it?" said Cyro.

"Really dude?..." said Flame.

"No it's alright...I kinda like it..." I exclaimed.

Cyro smiled at me as the others rolled their eyes but smiled anyways.

I smiled at myself.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...'_

* * *

**DONE!**

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS!**


	10. Too Young

**I hate my laptop...**

**It's always preventing me from writing a chapter...**

**F*cking Shockwave Flash...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Too Young**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

We were all in the mess hall,waiting for our breakfast.

We were laughing and telling jokes until Denise came.

"Sorry to disturb you guys,but needs to speak with Flame and Conner" she said.

Flame looked at us and back at Denise."Can't it wait?..." he asked.

"Its...urgent." she said.

Flame looked at Conner who shrugged and started to follow Denise.

"We'll be back..." Flame said and started to follow Denise.

We watched them walk out the mess hall.

"I don't like Denise that much..." said M.L.

We all looked at her in shock.

Usually she's friends with everyone and even the ones she isn't friends with,she's still kind.

"Where did that come from?..." Darius said.

"Maybe she's jealous..." Star said slyly.

M.L. blushed at that. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, maybe Denise is coming between you and Conner..." Cyro said.

"S-Shut up!" M.L. said as she covered her ears.

You see,M.L. and Conner were best friends ever since they met,when M.L. was 5 and Conner was 've always been side by side,always there for each other.

"I just think that Denise shouldn't be trusted!" M.L. said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"C'mon M.L., she was just taking them to another leadership meeting..." Darius said.

_'leadership meeting?'_

"What's that?" I asked.

They all looked at me as Cyro answered.

"A leadership meeting is where they train the group leaders on how to maintain a orderly team."

"Why?" I asked.

"So that when they start training the group there will be no 'accidents' " Darius answered.

"So Flame is the group leader...what does Conner have to do with that?" I asked.

"He is second-in-command,Flame's right hand man and the next leader if Flame isn't present." answered Star.

"So he has to attend the meeting..." finished Cyro.

I wanted to ask more questions but Conner and Flame came,along with our food.

"So,what happened bro?" asked Cyro as he started eating.

Flame looked at him and sighed.

"Okay..." Cyro said.

"No its not that I'm annoyed,its just about what my dad told me..." Flame said.

We all looked at Flame and Conner.

"He said that we have finally completed our group with it's final member...Amy..." Flame said as all the others looked at me with smiles.

"We have to start training for the younger members..." he said as he lowered his head in frustration.

Tension filled the table.

"What?..." Darius said.

"Look Darius-" Flame started.

" No way. Nu-uh." Darius disagreed.

"Just list-"

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! MY SISTERS ARE TOO YOUNG TO EXPERIENCE WHAT BOOT CAMP IS LIKE!" Darius yelled.

"Darius look its hard for all of us-" Star said.

"YOU'RE WITH THEM! HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO WATCH YOUR LITTLE SISTER GET HURT AND DO NOTHING!" Darius yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY CHOICE! GO YELL AT MR RICH! NOT ME!" Star countered.

"ENOUGH!" Flame yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

"We will start their training tomorrow whether you like it or not!NOW SIT DOWN!" Flame commanded.

They both sat down with angered expressions on their faces.

"Now I know you're only protecting family but when duty calls,we have to make hard choices..." Flame said.

"But they're too young..." Darius said.

"Not exactly..." Raven spoke as we all looked at her.

"The rules are that at the age of pre-teen,the training will start..." Raven said.

"The age of pre-teen is 13 years old..." she concluded.

13 years old! that's too early! but...why not a head start.

"I'm 13 years old..." I said.

"As am I..." Raven said.

"Us too..." Julia and Jamie said.

"Well then,your training starts tomorrow...now eat,we have protocol..." Flame said.

We all ate in silence after that.

* * *

**Sorry its so short**

**I had to rush**

**Please R&R!**


	11. How They Met

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Raven:What took ya so long?**

**Don't ask...**

**Julia:JMxJLxRT does not own Amy Rose...she only owns us...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**How They Met**

** Amy's P.O.V.**

"Moonlight we shouldn't be here..." I warned as M.L. pulled me into one of the halls.

"I just wanna show you something..." she said.

We continued to go down the hallway until we stopped in front of a said:

Chao Research Lab 

"What are we doing here?..." I asked as we made our way into the room.

"I just want you to meet someone..." she said as she walked to one of the cages that were in the corner.

I looked around the room. It was your regular lab, tubes,beakers and other equipment filled the room and counters.

"Amy...are you ready?" I turned to see M.L. holding a bundle that was made up in sheets.

"Yeah...lets just get this over with..." I said as I neared her.

"But promise me that you won't freak out..." she said.

I let out a sigh."Fine...I promise..." I said as she smiled.

"Okay..." she said as she placed the bundle on the counter and began to separate the sheets.

I watched closely as she unwrapped the bundle.

"Amy...I'd like you to meet..." M.L. said as she showed me what she held.

I widened my eyes and gasped from surprise.

"OMIGOD!" I squealed as I looked at what M.L. held.

In M.L.'s arms,was a baby chao, with blackish-blue fur that was spiked at the top of it's head with tints of silver. It had small claws and had a white cresent shape that looked like a 'C'.But it also had the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. It's eyes were a liquid turquoise that also had no irises it was just liquid turquoise.

The baby chao rubbed it's large eyes in a tired manner,as if it had woken up from bed,and let out a small yawn which showed his tiny fangs which were small for now.

"Kawaii!" I said as I held out my arms to hold the little darling.

M.L. handed it to me as I stared into it's large,amazing eyes while it looked at me.

This thing was just precious!

"Aww did someone just wake up?..." I cooed as the chao yawned again and started to nuzzle against my chest.

"He's name is Cookie." M.L. said.

"Cookie?..." I asked.

"That's a perfect name!" I said as M.L. smiled at me.

"Aren't you just adorable?..." I cooed again for the chao."What's his breed?"

"Mixed." M.L. said.

I stopped cooing the little darling and looked at M.L.

"Mixed?What's 'Mixed'" I asked. there were 2 types of chao breeds I know Chao and Dark. there were no 'Mixed'.

"Mixed means that this Chao is a Hero and Dark Chao..." M.L. said sadly.

"I never heard of that before..." I said.

"You weren't supposed to..." M.L. said as she sat on the counter.

I looked at her confusedly.

"When I found Cookie's egg,it was different,it didn't look like a Hero nor a Dark, it was a Chao egg." M.L. said.

"Turns out that it was being genetically tested." M.L. said. I gasped as I hugged the chao in desperation.

"But that's illegal!" I said.

"It is,but some people hid it from society..." M.L.

"Well,how did you get Cookie?" I said.

M.L. smiled."I owe that to my father,he went to court and filed a report on the people who did this to Cookie..." she said.

M.L. was really close with her foster father. Turns out her birth father James Rayy died in the Great War when she was 4,but her foster father;whom I have not met yet;adopted her at age 8.

Even though he's a foster parent,M.L. still calls him her dad.

I looked at Cookie as he snuggled closed for warmth."What a terrible past you lived..." I said to Cookie.

"He had hatched just yesterday, before I met you." M.L. admitted.

"Yeah,the guys complained about his name,especially Conner." M.L. said.

"Hn" I said as I thought about was her best friend.

"Hey M.L.,how did you and Conner meet?..." I asked.

M.L. looked at me and began.

"When I was 5,I was still in the orphanage, and I would always get punished because I would always be blamed for my powers." she admitted.

I looked at her with sympathy as she closed her eyes to remember more as she spoke.

"One day,I was being chased by the mean kids. They were throwing rocks at me and calling me 'witch' because of my powers..." she said.

I approached her in attempt to comfort her.

"I ran into the dense forest in attempt to escape..." she said as a flashback came in her mind.

_Flashback~_

_A 5-year-old girl was running through the forest,desperately trying to escape her followers. Branches and stray twigs tore at her hair and dress._

_"C'mon guys!The witch is getting away!" she heard them. Tears stained her eyes as she continued to run._

_She hears them catching up until she trips on a root sticking out from the ground._

_She lands on the ground with an 'oof' as she hears their footsteps halt as they stood in front of her._

_She looked back and tried desperately to get up but one of the boys pulled her hair and another held her down as the leader approached her._

_"We finally got you,witch..." he hissed._

_"You don't look like much of a witch...let's change that..." the leader said manically as he pulled out a pocket knife._

_Moonlight's eyes widened as she screamed."HELP!" she was covered by a hand as the leader neared the knife at her face._

_*rustle* *rustle* _

_Their ears picked up the sound as they stopped their actions."Must be the wind..." one of them said._

_Then they heard growling. "guys...I think we should go..." said one of them._

_"No way!Stop being pussies and hold her down!" the leader said. He must've been 8 years old at least._

_They continued to hold her down as the knife rested at Moonlight's face._

_"GROARRRR!" _

_~Pause~_

"You poor thing!How could they!" I said as I hugged M.L. Those boys were going to leave scars on her face!

"But wait,you didn't hear what happened next..." M.L. said.

I sat on a chair as she continued her story.

_~UnPause~_

_"GROARRRRR! came a terrible sound as a giant figure came down from the tree in front of them._

_It was a giant monster made from leaves,mud,and twigs._

_"AHHHHHH!" the boys screamed as they let Moonlight go and ran away._

_Moonlight was left laying there on the ground with the monster._

_The hideous thing approached her as she sat up._

_It approached her face and let out a "GROARRR!"_

_Moonlight was unfazed."I know you're not real..." she said._

_The monster stopped howling and stood straight._

_"I know you're there,you can come out now..." she said as she stood up._

_The monster stood not moving,until it began to fall ,leaves and twigs were at her feet as she looked at the 'monster impersonator'._

_What stood in front of her was a green hedgehog with blue eyes and a small tuff of white chest fur. He was wearing torn gray shorts._

_"Why didn't you run?" asked the boy._

_"I had no reason to..." she answered._

_"Weren't you afraid?" he asked._

_"There is nothing to fear except fear itself..." Moonlight said._

_The boy looked at her as she stood tall._

_"I'm Moonlight,Moonlight Rayy." she introduced as she stuck out her hand._

_The boy looked at her suspiciously then at her just smiled._

_"I'm Conner,Conner Daiz." he said as he shook her hand._

_"Diaz? So you're spanish?" M.L. asked._

_"No!Not Diaz,Daiz...It's kinda like 'Days' only with an 'iz' at the end...Daiz..." Conner explained._

_"Oh,well,it's nice to meet you Conner Daiz..." M.L. said with a smile._

_Conner looked at the 5-year-old and smirked._

_"You too,M.L..." he said._

_~End. _

"Awww! That's how you got your nickname!" I squealed as she looked at me.

"Yeah..." M.L. said as she bottle fed Cookie.

"So,Conner wasn't always...y'know..." I said as I pointed to my quills.

"No,those he got from when we escaped from a bad person." M.L. said.

I looked at her,waiting for her to continue.

"We had just escaped from this guy that we lived with for 3 years..." M.L. said.

"He adopted you two?..." I asked.

"No,we escaped from the orphanage and took hiding in a place." M.L. corrected.

"But the guy wouldn't give us up so easily,so while we were escaping,Conner was shot and it hit his leg...and his quills were burned..." M.L. said.

"We managed to get out of there,and we kept running from him until we reached a place to take refuge."

"The place was owned by a doctor who helped Conner..." M.L. said.

"The doctor was also my dad,he adopted me from the first week we stayed there..." M.L. said

Her foster dad was really something special.

"Soon enough,Conner was adopted by one of my dad's friends,and we were both stayed friends from the start..." she finished.

I smiled at her."He seems like a good person..." I said.

"Then let's go meet him!" she said as she took Cookie and pulled me back out into the halls.

"Moonlight WAIT!" I said as I was dragged for the second time today.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Poor M.L.,she was bullied when she was younger...**

**And you also met Cookie!**

**Please R&R! **


	12. The Book

**HEY GUYS! I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Raven:*smiling* great to see you Jenn.**

***smiles*great to see you smiling...someone enjoyed their birthday...**

**Raven:*smiles wider* **

**Okay back to business,I met a guest that sent me a review about adding some Ocs and I thought it would be a great idea for this story,so if you have an Oc,please send one in Review or details at the end.**

**Julia:JMxJLxRT owns only M.L. for this chapter.**

**Amy Rose is owned by SEGA.**

**Hailey and Lucy are owned by Myestica(Guest)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Book**

** Amy's P.O.V.**

M.L. continued to drag me through the halls as I tried to keep up.

"M.L. the soles of my boots have worn down!" I told her.

She stopped as she looked at me."Sorry..." she said as Cookie hovered with his bat-like wings.

"Don't worry about it..." I said as she started walking in front of me as I followed.

As we continued to walk through the hall I heard some voices coming from a room.

I stopped as I listened closely."Hey M.L.-" I looked to find her gone.

"M.L.?" I called .

I looked at the door on my side as I read the writing.

Library 

"Hmm..." I muttered as I opened the door to find,well, a library.

Thousands of books were stored in the room as they sat on the the shelves well organized from A to Z.

I looked at each shelf.

A-B-C-D...I read each letter for each sign that represented the aisle containing the books.

O-P-Q-R-S...I stopped at the letter R.I looked through the aisle as I picked up some books and flipped through the pages.

I was ready to go to the next aisle until a certain book caught my eye.

_"Rose Family History" _it read.

I took the book from the shelf and opened it.

As soon as I did,a note and a picture fell out.

I picked them up with the book still in my hand.I took a glance at the photo before I did a double-take.

It showed every Rose ancestor that was before me.

_'A Family Tree?' _

I looked at the photo as I read each of their names.

_'Julius Rose, Mary Rose, Jacob Rose, Amanda Rose-' _I stopped as I read the name again.

_'Amanda Rose?...' _Amanda Rose was my grandmother who raised me after my mother ,my mom died when I was 3 and my grandmother raised me till I turned 8,then she died also.

She named me Amy,short for Amelia,and gave me my mother's name,Jade,as my middle , Amelia Jade Rose.

I looked over the photo as I saw my mother's picture. From what my grandma told me,my mother was a dark pink hedgehog with jade green eyes,while my father was a white hedgehog with ocean blue eyes. She said that I had my mother's looks and my father's bangs. My eyes glazed over from my tears as I held the photo close. This is what's left of my ancestors,I could learn from this.

I tucked the photo back in the book as I opened the note.

But before I could read the first line,I heard some voices.

The same voices I heard from before.

"Lucy!Give that back!" said a voice.A female.

"No way!You spend way too much time here Hailey!" said another female.

I peeped from behind the aisle as I saw two girls arguing.

A light blue hedgehog with blonde quills that went to her waist and had light pink eyes was holding a book high above a rose pink hedgehog with sapphire blue eyes,wavy waist length hair with a bang across her forehead that was slightly light blue hedgehog was pushing the rose pink hedgehog back as the rosy pink hedgie fought for dominance.

"C'mon Lucy!Give it back!" the rose pink hedgehog said.

"Like I'd listen to you!" said the light blue hedgie sarcastically.

I leaned in too much as I fell on my face and got their attention.

"What the-?" said the light blue hedgehog as she was caught off guard.

The rose pink hedgehog saw this as an opportunity and swiped the book from the light blue hedgehog's hands.

"HA!I GOT IT!" the rose pink hedgehog said in triumph.

I got up from the floor as I picked up the most important book that I have just found and I dusted myself off as I was met with light pink eyes staring at me.

"uh...Hi?" I said awkwardly as the light blue hedgegirl still looked at me.

"Lucy!Don't scare her away!" said the rose pink hedgegirl as she approached me with her book.

"Yeah cause that's what I wanna do..." said 'Lucy'

I looked at them as they turned their attention back at me.

"Who are you?" asked the rose pink hedgehog as she held her book tightly.

"I'm...I'm Amy Rose..." I answered.

"Wait,you're the new girl aren't ya?" said Lucy.

Word goes fast around here.

"Yeah..I guess so..." I said with a shrug.

"Well I'm Hailey and this is Lucy..." the rose pink hedgie introduced as she pointed to her friend.

"Nice to meet you Amy" said Lucy as she stuck out her hand.

I took it as Hailey was eyeing the book I held.

"I found this,it had my family tree..." I pointed out as she blushed.

"Sorry,it's just that I'm the librarian's assistant so I have to make sure that everything is in order..." Hailey said.

"Yeah,Hailey just loves books so much that she has to have a thousand of 'em in the same room as her!" Lucy joked.

"I-I just like to read is all!" Hailey blushed again.

"There's no crime in that..." I said.

"Yeah,but she's ALWAYS in here,reading and organizing!" Lucy said.

I looked at the two hedgies as I noticed what they wore.

Hailey was wearing a light yellow dress that ended above her knees and a light blue vest with white ballet also had a light pink heart-shaped stone that hung from a black rope around her neck.

Lucy was wearing a pinkish-white sweater with a light pink shirt underneath with light pink sandals and a light pink ruffled mini had a blue-white flower charm that also hung from a black rope around her neck.

"So Amy,what are ya doing here?..." asked Lucy.

"Well,I was walking with my friend until I heard voices coming from this room" I answered as they both blushed from embarrassment.

"sorry about that..." Hailey apologized kindly.

"Oh don't be...if it weren't for you two I wouldn't have found this book." I said as I showed them the book.

"Hmm..." said Hailey as she examined it and flipped through the pages.

"So you're a Rose..." said Hailey.I nodded.

"The Rose family history is very rare and should be kept in safe hands..." said Hailey as she looked at me with a knowing look.

My ears drooped as I was disappointed.

"But,I could allow this one time,since I hate to see one of my friends sad..." Hailey said as she handed me the book back.

I smiled as I looked at them both "Thanks..."

"No problem...now which group are you in?" Lucy asked.

"Umm...I'm in group Mist..." I said as they widened their eyes.

"So you're the final member?!" Hailey said as I nodded.

"Wow...lucky and unlucky you..." said Lucy as I looked at her confused.

"I mean,you're lucky that you got in the group,but their training is HARSH..." said Lucy.

"Well what group are you guys in?" I asked.

"I'm in group Steel...we're the mechanic's..." Lucy said.

"I'm in group Persue...we're the one's with the power to control people's feeling towards each other." Hailey said.

I looked at her in confusion."Why?What power do you have?" I asked.

Hailey and Lucy exchanged glances as they looked at me,then Hailey handed the book over to Lucy,who backed away.

I sensed some fear in the room as Hailey stepped nearer to me.

"I have the power to make people fall in love..." she said.

I blinked as I looked at my face slowly displayed a sweet and kind smile as she looked at me.

"And?What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"We're called group Persue because if our mind controlling won't work,we use the alternative" she said as her palms bursted into flames as I jumped back.

"Yeah...I also have the power of fire bending..." she admitted.

"You could've told me that from before, ya know..." I said as the flames disappeared.

They both smiled at me as I regained my composure.

"Well,now that that's covered,I hope you meet everyone here and feel comfortable..." said Hailey kindly as she took the book back from Lucy.

"Can I keep the book for the day?" I asked.

"Sure...if you want you could have it for the whole week...just return it back in one piece..." said Hailey as I made my way to the door.

"Now...where were we...oh yeah...yoink!" said Lucy as she swiped the book from Hailey again.

"LUCYYYYY!" I heard Hailey yell as I left the room.

I still held the book in my hands as I examined it.

_'I wonder how many secrets lie in this one book...' _I thought as I opened the book.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Okay about the Oc's...**

**just send me their full names,powers,gender,age and crush or friend or both,just send them in the reviews or PM me.**

**I'll be sure to put them in some chapters.**

**Oh btw, I'm starting school as of tomorrow,so I may or may not update as much as before.**

**Myestica,I hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Will Today Ever End!

**HEY! .BACK!**

**I had just started freshman year in high school so I got TONS of stuff I had to do...**

**btw THANKS FOR THE OCs!**

**I now have enough for some love triangles...**

**yeah,you heard TRIANGLES=DRAMA!**

**For example JuliaxEspioxAlicia...**

**Julia:You like Espio too?**

**Alicia:Yeah...I kinda have a thing for him**

**Julia:Wanna see my Espio plushie?**

**Alicia:Can I bring my own too?**

**Julia:*smiles* SURE!**

**Well...not that much drama right now...BUT SOON ENOUGH!**

**And I'll try to include every Oc I got from you guys so please keep reading.**

**Julia the disclai-*looks at Julia and Alicia***

**Julia: X3 Espio is SOOO CUTIEEE!**

**Alicia: X3 I KNOW! *hugs Espio plushie hard***

**o.O Jamie,can you-**

**Jamie: JMxJLxRT owns only M.L. and .**

**Amy Rose belongs to SEGA.**

**Diana Samsung belongs to Ice girll2344(guest)**

**Lightning the Eagle belongs to NexusMan101(guest)**

**Marx the Cat belongs to Broken Line.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Will This Day Ever End?**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I walked through an unknown hall while my face was buried in the book that Hailey let me keep for the week.

It was really nice of her to do that for me.I didn't know much of my ancestors so this was really helpful.

"Thank you Hailey..." I mumbled as my eyes skimmed the page until...

*bump*

"Woah!" I said as the book was shoved into my face,sending me a few steps back.

"Hey!" said the person that I bumped sounded like a girl.

I pulled the book out of my face as I looked at the person.

"I'm so sorr-" I apologized but was interrupted by the girl.

"Watch it PINKIE!" she said rudely.

I took a good look at her as she eyed me from top to bottom.

She was a yellow/blonde hedgehog with dark emerald green eyes and she had wavy waist length hair. She was also wearing a red blouse with a tight black mini skirt and black high heels.

_'She looks like some of those girls that I see on the sidewalk at night..._'

She snarled at me and said "I heard that Pinkie!"

I raised my eyebrows and said "I didn't say anything..."

"Well DUH! I read your mind! Everyone knows that I can read minds,don't act stupid!" she said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at that."I'm not stupid,I'm new here,I just arrived yesterday..." i pointed out.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to think that about me,PINKIE!" she said.

_'that word again...'_

"Huh,what's wrong?Don't like the word?Tough luck Pinkie!" she said as she shoved the book from my hands as it slammed on the floor.

She started to walk away as I picked up the book gently. "It's Amy..." I say as I dust off the book and I hear her high heels stop clacking.

"What did you just say?" she asked as she turned and glared holes into my back.

"My name...it's Amy...Amy Rose..." I said as I turned to look her in her dangerous dark emerald eyes.

"I didn't ask you, Pinkie!" she said sharply."I'll call you what I want to call you,got that PINKIE?!" she said as she continued to walk away.

"Yeah,I got that..." I started as a smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth.

_'Selfish Blonde Slut...' _I thought as I knew she was reading my mind.

"WHAT!?" I heard her shout as I started running while laughing.

"GET BACK HERE YA PINK RAT!" she said as she started running after me.

I laughed as I saw her struggle while running in those heels.

She glared at me as I picked up my pace until...

*BAM!*

I bumped into someone,_again. _

My book was sent to the floor as I silently cursed.

I look up to see a bald eagle as his eyes scanned my frame.

He was really tall and he was wearing some kind of martial arts clothes and was wearing a straw or wooden hat.(Kinda like what Raiden wears in MK2)

I jumped to my feet and put on a weary smile as I picked up my book and slowly went passed him.

"Hehe,sorry..." I said as I felt his gaze bear into my back.

"PINKIE!" I heard the blonde hedgehog shout as the eagle looked towards the sound.

I started running again as I heard the clacking of her heels come closer,but I tripped slightly and looked back.

The eagle looked at me then he saw the blonde hedgehog come into view.

He was only a few feet away from me and the yellow hedgehog.

The hedgehog glared at me and looked at the eagle.

"Lightning,don't let her get away!" the hedgehog said to the eagle.

He looked at me as I clutched the book to my chest in gaze went back to the hedgehog as he stepped in between me and the tempermental hedgehog.

She put a confused face as he stood his ground and crossed his arms."Wha?..." she said,out of breath from running.

"You're protecting her?!" she said as she just raised his head as he stared her down.

"That's enough Diana..." his deep voice boomed as she glared at kept his ground as she continued to glare and bare her teeth at him.

"UGH!" she said as she threw her arms up in the air in frustration and started walking from where she came.

I smiled a victory smile as she looked back at me.

I lost my smile as the eagle stared at me.

I gulped as he approached.

"What's your name?..." he asked.

"My N-Name?" I stuttered as he nodded.

"Amy,A-Amy Rose..." I said,as he examined me.

"Lightning..." he said as his eyes met mine.

"You're new, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

I nodded as a small understanding smile showed on his face.

I let a small smile of my own display on my face as he asked "Which group are you in?"

"Group Mist..." I said as he looked surprised.

"So you're the chosen one?...I'll take you to Dr Msarco ,I'm heading there right now..." he said as he started walking.

I followed behind as we talked.

"So what did you do to make Diana that angry?..." he asked.

"Well,I was walking while reading this book and I accidentally bumped into her..." I explained.

"May I?" he asked as I gave him the book as i walked with him side by side.

"The Rose History...you're reading about your ancestors?" he asked as he handed me the book.

"Yeah...I didn't know that much about my past ancestors so I'm learning them here..." I said.

"What about you?Do you have anything from your past?" I asked as his face fell.

"No,not one memory,since I suffer from amnesia..." he said.

"I'm so sorry..." i apologized as I looked down.

"No worries,even though my past is a mystery,I can always make great new memories in the present and future." he said as a smile displayed his face again.

"And that's why I keep a good,positive and friendly nature towards everyone..." he said as I smiled up to him.

"We're here..." he said as he pushed two doors open as we entered.

It was a mechanic's lab. There were metal parts,tools,screws and other things that were scattered throughout the whole room.

It was really wide and big.

I looked to see M.L. with a large human and a cat while Cookie was playing with another chao.

M.L. spotted me as she waved to us to come over to them.

She came up to me."What took ya so long?" she asked.

"Well I'm new!I don't know where much of the rooms are located!Plus You sped ahead of me!" I said.

"Well C'mon! I want you to meet some of the two best engineers in the field!" she as she pulled me along.

She brought me to the cat first while Cookie and the chao came over to us.

"Marx!" she said as the cat turned from his invention to look at us.

He was a white furred cat with a black patch on the left side of his had pale blue eyes and a pair of steampunk looking wielding goggles that rested on the top of his really special about him was the metal cyborg-like arm he had from the elbow down on his left arm.

He looked at M.L. carelessly before his eyes settled on me.

I smiled as he examined me closely.

He raised his eyebrow and introduced "Marx The Cat."

"Amy Rose." i said as Cookie came and snuggled on me while the other chao looked at me in was a pure black dark chao.

"Who is this little one?" i asked as Marx looked at me as the chao sat on his shoulder.

"This is Ves." he introduced as I smiled a warm smile."Nice name...unique..." I commented as his pale blue eyes relaxed a bit.

He seems to feel kinda awkward,or maybe out of place.

"Marx...what are you working on?" asked Lightning as Marx turned his attention to the eagle.

"Um...I'm sorry I have to-" Marx said as he pointed to his invention.

"Okay,it was nice meeting you Marx..." I said as I walked with M.L. towards the human.

"Amy,this is ..." M.L. introduced.

The man looked at me with his round glasses as a large smile showed beneath his bushy orange mustache.

_'He looks familiar...' _

"So you're Amy...Moonlight has been telling me so much about you..." he said kindly.

"Really?I just came yesterday..." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled deeply."Ha-ho-ho...well my daughter has taken quite a liking to you,Amelia..." he said.

_'That laugh...' _

"Dad!" M.L. said.I examined the man. He had a small patch of hair on the side of his head,he had a bushy mustache,he was fairly large,not quite obese,yet he was so familiar.

"Dad?" I asked confusedly at what M.L. said.

"You haven't told her?" said to M.L.

"I was getting to that..." M.L. said as they both stared at me.

"What?..." I asked.

"Amy,I want you to meet..." M.L. started as stood up.

I looked at him then at her as I couldn't believe to what she just told me.

" **Dr Marco** **Robotnik, **my foster dad."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**DRAMA!**

**Yeah...I haven't done a cliffy in a while...**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	14. Similarities And Differences

**HEY GUYS!IT'S ME!**

**Raven:Well who else is it gonna be?!**

**Shut I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time and well...**

**you just have to wait another time to see what will happen cuz this chapter is gonna be based on some of your OCs!**

** heard me.I decided to make a chapter revolving around some of the Ocs I got from PM and Reviews.**

**So hear ya go!**

**Before I forget,I adopted Lightning the Eagle from NexusMan101.I thought it would be great.**

**Jamie:Hey Lightning!Welcome to the family!**

**Lightning:*smiles*It's an honor,thank you Jen.**

***smiles*No Problem!**

**Alright,Julia maybe you can-wait where's Julia?**

**Jamie:She went to the mall with Alicia.**

***raises eyebrow* since when did Julia and Alicia-**

**Jamie:Ever since they met,actually.**

***sigh* If it isn't a bother can you-**

**Jamie:Don't the Cat belongs to Broken Line.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Diana Samsung belongs to Ice girl12344(Guest).**

**Lucy and Hailey belongs to Myestica(Guest).**

**Jonah belongs to Darkness51(Guest).**

**Ashur belongs to sUbSoNiCSoundwave.**

**Lightning the Eagle belongs to JMxJLxRT.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

** Similarities And Differences**

**Marx's P.O.V.**

I watched Amy and M.L. walk over to as I turned back to my work and to Lightning.

"Well,I was working on-" I started but I looked at Lightning.I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked kinda confused at his expression.

He just raised his eyebrow.

"Whaaaat?" I stressed out,very confused.

"You really thought that I would ever ask about the inventions?" he said.

I closed my eyes and smirked.

Of course,Lightning was more concerned about _me_ than about the inventions I worked on. He never actually understood them anyways.

"What do you want from me,Lightning?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well,what did you think of Amy?" he asked.I looked back at the pink hedgehog.

"Ves likes her..." I said as I turned back to my invention.

"As a friend. She seems friend material." he pointed out.

"And stop tensing up every time you meet someone new,just relax.." he said.

"I don't know...I just felt kinda awkward." I said."You know I'm not that great at making friends..."

"Nonsense,you're great at that,you just have to relax a little...and not look so tense..." Lightning said.

"And not be a freak?" I added as he looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"You are not a freak,Marx." he said.

"Yeah well,you're not the one with a metallic arm that everyone LOVES to point out and make jokes about..." I said as he turned to face me with an angered expression.

"So you would rather be without an arm and not be able to do anything other than with a fully functional arm and be able to do everything?" he said smartly.

"You know what I mean..." I said.

Lightning looked at me and sighed.

"Marx, you may have had a rough past but you should move on and look at the bright side...you have great intelligence than most people dream of, you are able to turn a small scrap of metal into a giant amazing invention, even your powers are amazing! You have also been given this chance to be a part of this organization because you are unique inside and out!Don't you ever think that you aren't good enough or you don't belong...You have blessings,take care of them and don't think of the past..." Lightning said.

He was right. but I can't just forget about my past,not yet.

You see,when I was younger I had a normal arm,a normal family and a normal life.

My father was Dirt the Cat,he was a scientist. He taught me everything he knows and he was a great mentor and a great father. We were working on a new invention and we were testing it but something went wrong,and the lab exploded. My father died trying to protect me but it didn't work fully since my arm was gone,and that's how I got my cybernetic arm. After he died I lived on the streets,trying to survive.

I would beg,steal,work,anything that kept me alive.I had no friends and everyone would call me a freak because of my arm. One day I accidentally walked into an alley and a gang of thugs followed me there.

_***Flashback***_

_9-1/2 year-old Marx walking through the dark alley,unknown to him were a group of thugs that were following him._

_He heard footsteps and looked back to see the thugs._

_He made a mad dash trying to run as he heard the thugs run after him._

_He saw a metallic fence and jumped,clinging to it as he tried to climb over it was all in vain since the thugs grabbed him and flung him to the hard ground._

_His face hit the concrete as he felt someone lift him from the back of his shirt and slam him to the wall._

_"Hey Freak." said one of the thugs maliciously._

_"Give us all your cash and don't make any sound or else..." said another thug as he pulled out a knife._

_Marx look at the knife in fear as the other thugs grabbed at his pockets._

_He looked to the side to see a police officer walking past them on the sidewalk._

_"HELP!HELP PLEASE!" Marx screamed as he caught the thugs off guard._

_"Hey shut up!" said the thug as he pressed the knife nearer to Marx's throat._

_"HEL-" Marx was punched hard in the jaw as blood poured from his mouth._

_"I said Shut up!" said the thug as he gave the cat another hard blow to the face,the knife in the thug's hand scraping his cheek with each punch._

_"Boss,he's clean!" one of the thugs said._

_The head thug looked at grabbed his shirt._

_"Well,we could always use a punching bag for now..." the thug said with malicious thoughts._

_The thug punched Marx again and pushed him towards another gang member._

_The member delivered a hard punch which sent Marx to another thug._

_This went on until Marx was on the ground,battered,bruised,bleeding and just couldn't take no more._

_"This'll seal the deal..." said the head thug as he brought out the same knife from before._

_He neared Marx's chest and pressed screamed from pain as the leader made a deep and large cut across the span of his chest._

_The thug laughed as he and the group left him there to die._

_Marx all the pain and suffering,he just wondered why he deserved this._

_***End Flashback***_

I shook my head from the memory and I felt the scar beneath my cut healed,but it left a huge scar. now I'm 14,and at that time it was 7 months after my dad died.

"You're right Lightning...but I just can't make friends easily..." i said sadly.

I felt Lightning place a hand on my shoulder."Well you're going to have plenty of practice then..." he said.

I turned to him confused."What do you mean?"

"My group is missing a technician,someone who is smart,trustworthy,and is great with electronics." Lightning said.

"I want you to join my group,Marx." Lightning said as I widened my eyes.

"Me?" I asked as he nodded in approval.

"So do you accept?" Lightning asked.I looked at him straight in the eyes.

I nodded as he smiled."Good,now come on,we have a meeting to attend to!" Lightning said as he pulled me from my chair and dragged me out of the lab with Ves following us.

* * *

Lightning pushed open the door as we were greeted by many pairs of eyes.

I looked around and adjusted myself to look at least presentable.

I looked back to see a brown wolf with blonde hair,a black dragon,a yellow/blonde hedgehog,a black hedgehog with navy blue streaks and a light blue hedgehog with blonde quills.

They all looked at me then turned back to Lightning.

Lightning cleared his throat."Hello guys,sorry for my tardiness but I had to do somethi-"

"Yeah yeah we get just get on with it we have stuff to do..." said the yellow hedgehog rudely.

Lightning raised his eyebrow."Alright...well because of orders of ,a group has to be consisted of 7-9 members,so I have asked one of my good friends to join." he said as he looked at me then back at the group.

"This is Marx,and he will be our technician." lightning said as he draped an arm around me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Lightning...can't...breathe..." I gasp out as my goggles move from one of my eyes from the pressure.

"Lightning,you're killing the new member..." pointed out the brown wolf as she giggled along with the light blue hedgehog.

Lightning released me as I gasped for air.I looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he grinned sheepishly.

"Well,welcome to the group Marx, I'm Alicia." introduced the brown wolf as I got a good look at her.

She was a brown wolf with angel wings that were tucked and she had blonde shoulder length had blue sapphire eyes.

"Nice specks." she said as I remembered that I had my goggles on.

"Thanks..." I said.

The black dragon came up." to Group Static."

He was a black scaled dragon with pearl white horns at the back of his head and had several spikes styled like a mohawk .He had a falcon-beak-like snout and razor sharped claws.

"Great to be here..." I said.

Alicia came up to me."The black hedgehog with navy blue stripes is Jonah,and the blonde rude brat is Diana." said Alicia as I stifled a laugh.

"HEY!" shouted Diana.

Jonah just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid thing!" shouted the light blue hedgehog as she was screaming at a contraption.

I approached her to see clearly.

I felt the gaze of others as I walked towards usually wasn't normal of me but something told me I should.

"H-Hey..." I said wearily as she looked at me.

I got a good look at was a light blue hedgehog with light pink blonde quills were waist length and she looked about my age. She was also ...attractive.

"Hey.." I heard her melodic voice.

I tore my gaze from her eyes as I looked at the machine that she was screaming at from before.

It was what looked like a freeze ray.

_Was. _

"It's a-" she started.

"Freeze ray No.3.5..." I said.

She looked at me in surprise."How did-"

"I'm a wiz at rays..." I joked as she smiled.I felt something weird in stomach.

"I'm Lucy." she introduced as she stuck out her right hand.

I had no choice but to shake with my cybernetic arm.

She widened her eyes as I shook her hand.I hide it quickly behind me as she looked at me.

"Wait...Lemme see..." she said softly as she brought my arm from behind my back.

I could still feel the stares of the other group members as she examined my arm.

"It's made up of-" I start.

"Cybernetics." she said as I widened my eyes and she smiled at me.

"How did you-" I ask.

"I've seen this kind of stuff before so I know." she answered.

I smiled a small smile."I'm Marx." I introduced.

"Nice to meet ya!" she said.

"So...you were screaming at this machine because...?" I joked as she blushed. She looks kinda...cute.

"well,it won't work and it ain't gonna work until I fix it!" she said as she crossed her arms.

I looked at it and I found the problem."What do you work as your title?" I asked as I began to fix the ray.

"I'm the Weapon's Expert,I decide which weapons to use and I fix the ones that need repairing..." Lucy said.

"Hm." I say as I finish repairing.I try it out as I pulled the ray shot out and hit the wall making a small ice-covered circle.

She looks at the wall then me in amazement as I smirk.

"Teach me everything." she said as she neared me to look closely at the ray,and I didn't mind the sudden closeness.

_'Maybe this isn't so bad after all...' _

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

I smile as I see Marx getting along well with Lucy.

"Well,seems like the new guy is getting along great with Lucy." said Alicia as I nod in approval.

"It's good to finally have someone that can at least match Lucy's IQ in mechanical technology." I said.

"That's not the only thing that'll be matched..." mumbled Alicia as I looked at her confused.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes."Nevermind..." she said.

I still ponder the thought for a moment but then push it away.

"So...Any news lately?..." asked Alicia to everyone.

They all shook their heads.

"Well,I have something..." I said as they all turned to me.

"There has been a new arrival in the facility,her name is Amy Rose..." i said as I heard Diana scoff.

"Oh yeah,that pink little rat,I got to get to her later on..." said Diana.

Lucy perked her ears."Amy?Oh yeah!I saw her this morning!I was with Hailey in the library when Amy came in!She's pretty cool if ya ask me..."

"Yeah,same here...I was introduced to her when I was in the lab..." said Marx.

"Well I don't care what you say about her,she's a skinny lying pink brat!" said Diana.

I raised my eyebrow at her."I think it would be best if you wouldn't insult a Group Mist member,Diana." I said as they all widened their eyes.

"Wait,you mean that they found their last member?" Alicia asked.

''And it's Amy?" Lucy asked as I nodded in approval.

"But their training is...well...tough and harsh..." Marx added.

"And yet they chose her?!" Diana said.

"Yes,it's true...and the training will begin tomorrow for the youngest members." I said.

"But the youngest members are only 13..." Ashur spoke.

"And so is Amy..." I confirmed.

"well,this is some news..." said Alicia.

Diana smirked."Ha!I wish I could see the training.I'd love to see that pink rat get beaten senseless!"

"Like how you were beaten senseless after the first hit in training?" spoke Jonah for the first time today.

We all laughed at what he said as he smirked.

"Shut up emo!" Diana yells at him as he continues to smirk.

I cleared my throat again as the laughter cooled down.

"Ashur and I will attend the training to see the new recruit,meanwhile I will speak with Mr Rich about our new member..."

"And I do not want to hear anymore remarks about the final member of Group Mist,is that clear?" they all stayed silent.

I raised my voice."I said,Is That CLEAR?"

"yes sir" they all said in sync as I nodded in approval.

"This meeting is over..." said Ashur,my second-in-command.

I watched as everyone left the room except Lucy and Marx.

They were still working on the machine.

I left them alone as I saw Jonah wait in the hallway.

He looked at me.

"Library..." i say as I see him make his way to the library.

* * *

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

I made my way to the library.

From what Lightning told me,she has to be there.

_'Of course she'll be there,she loves books...' _

As I walked through the hall,I thought about the past for a moment.

I had lost my mom when I was really young then lived with my jackass of a father,he doesn't even deserve the title "dad".He abused me my whole childhood which caused me to be quiet and emotionless.I ran away when I turned 9 and I had been living in the streets until I was found by one of the workers who told about me to Mr Rich and that's how I got here.

Wait,lemme introduce myself.

My name is Jonah.I am a black hedgehog with spiked quills and navy blue streaks.I have orange eyes and I have the power of darkness and Chaos Force.

_'Which reminds me...' _

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I said as I teleported to the library.

I hid behind one of the shelves as my eyes scanned the room.

_'Bingo...' _I thought as my eyes hit the pink hedgehog.

My eyes went hazey for a moment as I looked at her.

There she was,sitting in one of the chairs next to the coffee table,legs crossed,her hand tucking in one strand of her hair behind her ear as her blue shimmering sapphire eyes read the pages of her favorite book.

"Hailey..." I let out in a whisper as I stared at ,I had a crush on her,so what?

I decided to come out of my hiding place.

"The Notebook,_again?_" I said as she jumped.

"Jonah,I didn't see you there..." she said as she regained composure.

She smoothed out her dress as she looked at me.

"Yeah,well it's my favorite book..." she says as she looks at the book admiringly.

"I know...you've read it more that a thousand times..." I said as she gives me one of those amazing smiles.

"What's so amazing about this book anyways?..." i ask as I approach her.

"Well,it's a great story of romance,and I'm a sucker for love..." she says as she flips through the pages.

"Of course,since you have the power to make people fall in love..." I pointed out.

"Yeah,I guess that's why I love this book so much..." she says as she hugs the book close.

I look at her and just smirk.

"Read it to me..." i say.

She looks up at me."Huh?"

"you heard me...read it out loud,I wanna know what's so special about this book..." i say as I sit next to her on another chair.

"well lemme start from the beginning..." she says.

"No,read from the part where you reached..." i said as I stopped her.

"Okay..." she says as she smiles.

She starts reading and I can't help but stare.

She so nice and caring,and I'm so dark and dreary.

She likes bright sunny days, I like gloomy rainy evenings.

We're so different,yet I get along great with her than anybody else.

"You following up?Or am I too fast?" she asks as she looks at me and I snap back to reality.

"No...You're doing great...continue..." i say as I lay back in my chair and listen to her sweet voice.

We may be different,but that ain't stopping me.

_'One day,I'm gonna make __**you **__fall in love...Hailey'_

* * *

**DONE!  
I Hope you liked it!  
My fingers are bleeding...**

**Please Read and Review!**

**You'll get a cookie and Alicia will get an Espio plushie!**


	15. The Robotnik Past

**WOO HOO! I'M BACK BABY!  
I AIN'T GROUNDED NO MORE!**

**Turns out that when I explained what had happened between me and the teacher to my parents and vice-principle, they told me a had a point! So no more detention!**

**Jamie:HECK YEAH!**

**IKR! So today I'm celebrating!**

**TIME TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**Julia...if you may...**

**Julia:Eggman ,Maria and Amy Rose belong to SEGA.**

**Dr Marco,M.L. and Conner belong to JMxJLxRT.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

** The Robotnik Past**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stared in shock as he and M.L. smiled at me.

"Well? Aren't you glad to see my dad?" said M.L. as I shook off my trance.

"Y-Yeah...umm well...M.L. has said some great stuff about you..." I stuttered a bit and put on a small uneasy smile.

He must've sensed my uneasiness since he tore off his eyes from me then turned to M.L. and said:

''Moonlight darling, I was supposed to give a check on Zara, but I don't have the time...would you see him for me?"

M.L.'s ears perked up as her eyes shone from excitement."Sure Dad!"

She turned to me."I'll be right back!Please keep my dad company Amy!" she said as she rushed out the room.

_'Nice job M.L.!' _I thought angrily as I felt him stare at me,examining me.

I was kind of nervous as I tried to calm myself as I looked at the floor .

His round glasses looked at me as he formed a smile.

"I hope you don't mind Moonlight leaving you here,but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little edgy when you heard my name,am I correct?" he says.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

_'Wow,he's good at reading body language...' _

"I take your silence as a yes..." said as he turned around and I shook my thoughts.

"I-umm...H-How did you...?" I stuttered as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You should know Amelia that nothing ever passes me Ho-ho-he-he!" he said with a chuckle.

I searched his eyes for anything deceivable but I found kindness and friendliness turned back to his seat.

He seems okay,but I gotta know for sure...

"Umm, ...do you know someone by the name of Ivo Robotnik?" I asked,slightly nervous.

he raised his head up a bit as a small gasp escaped him.

He turned around and looked at me as he lost his smile.

I widened my eyes as I looked at him "I-I'm sorry!I didn't mean to ask-" I started to apologize,anything to get back his smile.

"No no...Don't worry Amelia,you just caught me off guard for a moment." he said as he tried to fake a smile.

He took a deep breath as he looked at me."Yes,yes actually I do know him..." he answered.

I took a step closer as he sat in his chair and pulled up another one.

He motioned me to sit as I sat in the chair and got comfortable,as I laid my book in my lap.

"I thought you would need a chair for what I'm about to tell you..." he said as I smiled a small smile.

He seems really nice.

"I think I can handle some news..." I reassured as he smiled back at me.

"But,I should ask you to respect what I'm about to tell you,and you will promise not to tell anyone." he warned as I nodded.

"So...how do you know Ivo?" I asked as I smoothed out the cover of the book in my lap.

He smirked.

"Ivo is my son." he said as I fell out of my chair in shock while he chuckled.

* * *

I sipped a bit from my water as I giggled a bit at Dr Marco,his mustache was wet from the water so it drooped a bit.

"Moonlight has the same reaction when this happens to me Ho-ho-ha-ha!" he chuckled deeply .

I smiled as I set down the glass on the table.

Dr Marco is actually pretty cool to be with.

Turns out that Eggman was actually good at one time,he had a mom,but she died when he was five from a high fever. Dr Marco,his father,had raised him,and taught him everything he knows.

"Now where was I?...Ah yes,Eggman wasn't very affected by his mother's death,he was too young to understand,but what had really affected him was his cousin Maria,and her death." said Dr Marco

"Maria Robotnik?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes,she was his cousin,and they both actually had a very strong bond for one another.I remember little 5-year-old Maria trying to persuade my 8-year-old Ivo to come play with her,holding up her dolls for him to use." said Dr Marco

I smiled at that as he smiled at the memory.

"But then,after a couple of years,Maria got sick,and we were sending her to live with her grandfather,my father,Gerald Robotnik,who lived on Space Colony ARK. Ivo wasn't really excited about that,but her health meant more to him,and so did their friendship." said Dr Marco as he remembered the memory.

**_*Flashback*_**

_13-year-old Ivo watched his best friend Maria run excitedly and stare at the machine. He couldn't help but smile at Maria,who was 10,she had changed physically,but she was the same Maria to him._

_"Ivo!Did you see this spaceship!it's really neat!" Maria said with a smile._

_"Yes,Maria,It really is very amazing..." Ivo said as Maria beamed._

_"Yeah!And we're both going to go on this and see grandpa's lab!Right Ivo?" Maria asked._

_Ivo knew he needed to tell her."No,Maria...I'm not going with you...you're going alone to see grandfather..."_

_Maria lost her smile."B-But Ivo,I thought we were both going to see grandpa's lab,you don't want to come play with me?" she said teary eyed._

_"N-No Maria it's not that...it's just that I'm not allowed to go...you have to go...you're sick and grandfather needs to make you better...and once you're better,you get to come back here again and we'll play with every doll you have!" Ivo said as he stooped down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"*sniff* Promise?" Maria said as small tears rolled down her face._

_Ivo smiled and stuck out his pinky "Promise" he said as she took his pinky with hers._

_Maria smiled and heard her parents calling._

_"I guess I have to go now." Maria said sadly. _

_She hugged Ivo,never wanting to let go of her friend as he hugged back."I'll miss you the most,Ivo..." she whispered._

_She let him go and ran towards the spaceship,her grandfather waiting for her._

_Ivo watched her get on the ship,he waved goodbye to Maria,who was looking from the window of the ship._

_He let one small tear escape his eyes._

_***End Flashback***  
_

I sat silently as continued.

"You see,he wasn't all bad,but when he found out that she was killed by G.U.N.,something snapped." Dr Marco said

"He would always spend time in his room and would rarely come out,he stop speaking to everyone,even me...he was certainly affected by her death." he said.

_'Poor Ivo...' _I thought sadly.

"One day,I walked in on him while he was had in his hands was some kind of robot had large ears and yellow eyes,and he kept calling it 'Bokkun'.I called for him and he looked at me angrily and told me to get out.I didn't move and that angered him further.I only wanted what was best for him..." he said.

I nodded as he continued.

"That same night,he came to my bedside,telling me things,mad things,saying that if we could take over the world,make a new world order where we would be treated as kings he just kept saying those crazy things,so I declined. He told me that I would regret it. the next day,he ran away,and I had no idea to where he went..." said Dr Marco sadly.

I looked down to the floor as I took a small sip of my water as he paused a bit.

"Amelia,you must understand that the Robotnik family was actually good at one time. My father was,true a madman,but he was a genius,and he didn't mean any harm,I'm a humble scientist who lost his son who was only fifteen,and three years after I lost Ivo,in the time of the Great War,a new enemy came to wreak havoc on this planet. His name was Eggman,and he wanted to rule Mobius with his empire,until he failed over and over." said Dr Marco

"I think I know him..." I said with a small smile as he looked at me in curiousity.

"How exactly do you know him,Amelia?" asked Dr Marco

I smirked a bit as I looked at him .

"He used to kidnap me and I used to be taken to his lairs as hostage...repeatedly." I pointed out as Dr Marco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would he go after you,my dear?" he asked

I paused a bit and gave him a sly smile.

"You may not know this,but I was a member of the Freedom Fighters,so I fought Eggman alongside my friend Sonic the Hedgehog and his team." I said as he fell out of his chair in shock while I laughed.

* * *

**Moonlight's P.O.V.**

I tightened the final screw on Zara and flipped the switch to turn him on.

He started up with a 'beep' and his yellow eyes lighted up.

"Hi Zara!" I greeted the red robot.

His head turned to me "Hello Angel..." he greeted,his mechanical voice sounding through his speakers.

I beamed at my long used nickname.

"I did a check up on your hard drive and repaired a few things if you didn't mind..." I said.

"I think I noticed,Angel.." he said."Where's Dr Marco?"

"Daddy's meeting my new roommate and friend,her name is Amy." I said.

"Amy?Hm...can't wait to meet her..." Zara said.

"Yeah,and then she'll freak out and run like hell from you..." said a voice.

It was Conner,folding his arms across his chest and leaning across the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Just because it happened to you Scraps,doesn't mean it'll happen with me" countered Zara as Conner lost his smirk.

I giggled at their antics. Conner and Zara don't really like each other at all. they call each other names and argue about everything.

If it wasn't for me they wouldn't even speak to each other.

"Guys,stop..." I say but giggle as they continue.

"Yeah Rusty keep telling yourself that..." says Conner as he advances towards Zara.

"Shut it Scrappy." said Zara,keeping his ground as Conner neared.

I got in between was getting too far.

"Guys!Cool it!Seriously!" I said as I looked at them both.

"I'll stop when this piece of junk stops talking back!" says Conner.

"He started it!" said Zara.

"And I'll finish it!So cool it!" I say as my hands start to glow a light blue from my telekenises.

They looked at me then at each other.

Conner gave a glare "You're lucky M.L.'s here." he said as he walked out.

"Ha" said Zara as we watched Conner leave.

I looked at Zara with an angry stare."Nice job..." I said.

"Whaat?" Zara said as I followed Conner.

He was walking with his hands in his pocket.

I smiled as I ran up to him."Aramis!" I said as I jumped on him.

He was caught off guard but he collected himself and carried me piggy-back style.

I smiled when he said."I haven't heard that name in a long time..."

"Yeah,I remembered back when we were young,you were Aramis,the third musketeer when we played the three musketeers." I said.

I heard him laugh.

He stopped and set me down.I walked in front of him.

"Sorry for Zara's behavior..." I said.

"Apology accepted,it's just how could you stand him?" Conner asked.

I thought a sly thought "It's really easy actually,If can stand you all day then I can stand Zara too." I said.

"Ha ha ha!Very Funny!" Conner said sarcastically while I laughed.

* * *

**DONE!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Pointers:Zara is a** **robot with feelings that were programmed into him.**

**Aramis is the third musketeer in the story "The Three Musketeers." M.L. nick-named Conner Aramis because of the game they used to play with Flame and Cyro.**

** Dr Marco adopted M.L. when she was eight,five years after the Great War. He had been imprisoned in G.U.N. since they thought he was hiding Eggman and helping him. years later he got out and started a new life where he adopted M.L.**

**That's all!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	16. Final Thoughts

**Hi guys! It's me again!**

**Jamie: finally...I thought that you would forget about the story...**

**No way! It's just that I'm really busy and I hate high school...**

**Raven:*raises eyebrow***

**OKAY! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Julia...if you may...**

**Julia: JMxJLxRT doesn't own Amy Rose or any characters that belong to SEGA.**

**JMxJLxRT only owns M.L. and the other characters that you don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Final Thoughts**

**Night time 7:30 PM**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_'Today has been a really long day...I met some new people, learned some surprising stories, and I'm going to start training tomorrow, which I'm not sure of...'_

_'They say it's hard and harsh...I hope that I at least survive it...'_

_'Today was really something...My current friends and teammates are nice and maybe even trustworthy...just like my old ones...Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails...'_

_'Tails...'_

_'I miss my little brother...we would always have fun and laugh when we were together...he was always there for me and I would return the favor...'_

_'I wonder how he is...I hope that he's okay...I hope he doesn't hate me for leaving...does he?' _

Tears fall from my eyes as I balance myself on the bathroom sink. I was in the bathroom that came with the room that I was supposed to share with M.L.

Memories flood my head as more tears escaped my eyes.I just couldn't bear the thought that Tails, my little brother, could hate me.

I heard the door slide from the main room as the bathroom door was closed.

I heard some footsteps. _'It's probably M.L.' _I thought to myself.

I re-collected myself as I wiped the tears and washed my face with cold water.

I opened the door to find M.L. putting on her PJ's. She let out a surprised cry as I covered my eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I turned to face the wall.

"Wait Amy...it's okay...you just surprised me...that's all..." said M.L.

I waited till she finished. "I'm decent, you can look now." she said as I turned to look at her.

She was wearing a dark purple shirt with white stripes with matching bottoms.

She smiled but then her smile faultered as she looked at me. I guess that my eyes were still red from crying cause she comes up to me to hug me.

"Amy, what's wrong?" M.L. said as I laid my head on her shoulder. Good thing she's my height.

I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged back desperately, holding back my tears.

She didn't say anything, as I just hugged her.

* * *

I calmed down as my eyes were sore and red from crying. I told everything to M.L.,who was now holding me close as she rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

I straightened myself up as I looked at her, she seemed deep in thought.

''So, you're sad that your 'little brother' might hate you for leaving?" M.L. said as I nodded.

She let out a sigh as she looked at me "Amy, I really doubt that he would hate you for doing this. I think that he would just miss you, and he may be bummed out that you're not there, but you'll see him again, hopefully after this 'so-called' training is done.''

"But-" I start but was interrupted by M.L.

"No buts Amy, this is probably the first big decision you made for yourself, other than picking out which color shoes you want, and you'll already beating yourself up!" said M.L. with a smile as I let out a laugh.

"I mean seriously! Red is your color! Not Blue!" said M.L. as I let out more laughs.

"Noo! That one color was a better blue than most blues!" I said as M.L. goes into fits of giggles while I laugh.

I look at M.L. as she tries to cover her mouth. I laugh even harder as she almost fell off the bed.

After a while we calmed down as M.L. said "Man, it's been a long time since I laughed that hard."

I smiled as M.L. got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Be right back. I gotta take care of my metal-filled mouth." M.L. joked as she pointed to her braces.

I smiled as I got up and started to take off my clothes and put on my PJ's.

_'M.L. is right, I really shouldn't beat myself up for my choices...but still' _

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT YOUR CHOICE, LADY! I WILL TICKLE YOU TILL YOU BUST A LUNG!" M.L. shouted from the bathroom as I bursted out laughing.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V. **

_'it's been 3 days...no sign of her whatsoever.'_

_'how could this have happened?...'_

_'kidnapped? And I was supposed to be the hero...then this happens'_

'_*sigh* really Sonic? Stop thinking of your pride for once...one of your friends is gone and it's up to you to find her...'_

_'like always...'_

I shook my head as i stared at the city in front of me. It was a great sight.

Amy is my friend, a good one at that. I'm gonna find her, no matter what.

_'Don't worry Ames, I'm coming for ya...' _I thought as I busted out in a run, searching the town.

* * *

**DONE! **

**Ok then next time is the first day of training...**

**btw please read the previous chapter in case you won't miss anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES!**


	17. Training Day: Part 1

**HI EVERYONE!  
I'm just gonna skip the intro again**

**Jamie: wait not agai-**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORY+OCs I DONT OWN AMY ROSE! IF I DID THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE A FANGIRL! ESPECIALLY OVER SONIC!**

**Sonic: WHAT THE HELL?!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Training Day: Part 1**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Two figures were asleep in their beds, looking peaceful and comfortable as the moonlit rays shone through a small window upon them. They were two hedgehogs, both female to be exact, and both were invisible to the unforeseen trouble that was about to happen to them.

As they both slept, the door opened slowly and quietly as two tall dark figures entered the room. Both were male, and their black commando wear blended with the dark as each one made their way to one of the beds.

One pulled out a blow horn while the other signaled him. He rose up his fingers and counted down.

3...

2...

1...

The other male sounded the blow horn as the two sleeping hedgegirls awoke screaming and clutched each other in fear as they stared at the two figures.

"GOOD MORNING MAGGOTS! DO NOT BE ALARMED BY THE SUDDEN AWAKENING! THIS IS ALL PART OF YOUR TRAINING!" said Male #1.

"NOW, PLEASE FOLLOW US TOWARD THE TRAINING ROOM OR WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOU WITH FORCE!" said Male #2 holding a blow horn while his partner laughed "Dude, I can't believe you just said that..." he said as #2 looked at him confused.

The two girls exchanged glances and looked at them with confused faces.

The two guys turned their attention back to the girls. "WELL THEN, SINCE YOU WON'T COMPLY, WE WILL HAVE TO ~snicker~ TAKE YOU WITH FORCE!" said #1 as he laughed and his partner finally understood the joke and laughed.

The two girls just looked at the guys as they both thought the same thing.

_'what the hell is going on?'_

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I screamed and pounded on my kidnapper's back while he carried me over his shoulder and walked.

M.L. was doing the same with her captor.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly in my kidnapper's ears.

"OWWWW!" said my kidnapper as M.L. did the same.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" said M.L.'s kidnapper as they set us both down.

As soon as they set us we broke out in a run but the caught us.

We were going to scream again but they covered our mouths.

"Alright look, you two need to stop screaming!" said Male #2 as he and his partner uncovered our mouths

I looked at M.L. as we exchanged glances. We opened our mouths to scream again but we were covered again.

"Alright, how about we negotiate?..." said Male #1 as he looked at us both.

We raised our eyebrows as they smirked underneath their masks.

* * *

"MMMMMPPPHHHH!MMMMMPPPPHHHH!" I screamed through the duct tape as I tried to tear the rope.

What they meant about 'negotiating' was tying us up with rope and covering us with duct tape.

I was still struggling until I ran out of breath.

Enough.

I stop struggling and just laid there with my head low. I heard my captor say "So, finally gave up?"

I took a side glance to look at M.L.

She looked at me as tears filled her eyes, as well as mine.

Yeah...we're both doomed...

**Moonlight's P.O.V.**

We're-gonna-die-we're-gonna-die-we're-gonna-die-WE'RE GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANNA LIVE! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING US?! SOMEBODY HELP! WHERE THE HELL IS CONNER?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME! BUT NOW I'M GONNA DIE! No M.L., think positive, you're gonna get out alive, everything will be alright...

"So, finally gave up?" I heard Amy's kidnapper say as I looked at Amy.

She had her head down and tears filled my eyes.

We're so screwed...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V. **

We were brought into the training room that I saw when I took the tour with Denise. It looks much larger than it was when I first saw it.

We were set down as they started to...untie us?

I looked to see Jamie and Raven with pissed off expressions and Julia red-eyed. She must've been crying.

They were all in their PJ's too, just like me and M.L.

They untied us and as soon as we were free, I pulled off the duct tape and got out my Piko hammer. M.L. charged her hands with chaos energy as we both neared our kidnappers.

They backed up slowly as we came dangerously close.

"Moonlight, Amelia, enough..." said a voice.

We both turned to see Mr. Rich, Flame, Darius and Star.

Flame and Darius was wearing the same commando suits like my kidnappers and Star was wearing a skin-tight spy outfit.

"Wha-What's going on?" I asked as Mr. Rich looked at me and M.L.

"Sorry for the wake, ladies, but we had to wake you two up, so we sent Cyro and Conner..." said Mr. Rich.

We looked at our kidnappers as they took off their masks.

Cyro and Conner.

"IT WAS YOU TWO?!" exclaimed M.L.

Cyro smiled sheepishly as Conner smirked. "yeah..."

M.L. and I continued to approach them, our weapons of destruction ready to beat the crap outta them.

"GIRLS! COOL IT!" said Star as me and M.L. stopped in our tracks.

I put away my piko as M.L.'s Chaos energy faded away.

"There better be a good explanation for waking us up at 4:30 in the morning..." said Raven peeved.

Mr. Rich looked at all of us. "Yes...well, since today you will start your training we thought that you should be up and early for today..."

We all froze. " wait...so today we're gonna train?" said Julia.

Mr. Rich nodded. "Now, let me introduce your trainer, Mr. Butch Rages."

A BIG brownish gray dog/pitbull came into the room. He was terrifying.

"Thank you Mr Rich for having me back..." Mr. Butch said.

He looked at all of us.

" WHAT'RE YOU STARIN' AT? SINGLE LINE MAGGOTS! GO! GO! GO!" he yelled as we all stood in a straight horizontal line while the others snickered.

He examined each of us carefully. He stopped at Raven, who was giving him glares. He held his stare as she remained unmoved.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME BAT?!" said Mr. Butch.

"RAVEN THE BAT SIR!" she shouted back as he looked at her.

"You're Starlight's sister, aren't ya?" he asked as she nodded.

"Ha, knew it, you have that same stupid spunk that your sister had when I first trained her..." he said as the others laughed. The girls and I stifled our laughs as he approached me.

He examined me closely. "You look familiar...what's your name?"

"Amy Rose, sir..." I said calmly.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hm...doesn't ring a bell to me..."

I sighed in relief as he turned to face Mr. Rich.

"Well then boss, I'll take it from here.."

Mr. Rich nodded as he left with the others. I watched Flame, Darius, Star, Cyro and Conner leave the room as Mr. Butch turned to face us.

"Well girls, the first thing you should know are my 3 rules of training..."

We all looked at him as he walked in front of us.

"First rule, you will call me Coach, and refer to me as such."

"Second rule, you will not disobey my commands, no matter how rough or difficult they are."

"Third and Final rule, if you aren't able to push yourself to your limit and more, then you have no meaning to be here, and I will not waste my precious time on your sorry asses. Is that clear?" He said as he stopped and looked at us.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!" his loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"SIR YES SIR!" we affirmed.

"Good, now I only have one thing to say..." he said as he faced us fully and looked at each and every one of us.

**"Welcome to Hell"**

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**The new coach seems kinda harsh...**

**I came up with his name from the top of my head...so ya...**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Julia: And you'll get a free cookie! Amy made 'em!**

**Cyro: *reaches for cookie***

**Jamie: *slaps hand away* NO! THOSE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS!**

**Cyro: *holds hand* AW C'MON! I LOVE AMY'S COOKIES!**

**All of us: NO!**


	18. Training Day: Part 2

**Chapter 16 **

**Training Day: Part 2**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

****I watched the men take the unconscious Raven to the infirmary while I looked at the others. Star followed her injured sister out the arena.

Turns out that our first training is really a series of tests, where we have to fight to survive multiple rounds where a lot of robots and androids come in to attack you.

Its a test to see how much you can take and how strong you are. Powers are allowed, 'do whatever is necessary to survive' that's what Coach said.

There are no rules and every time you pass a round it gets harder and longer.

We were now in the control room waiting for the results to come in for Raven.

The screen displayed **'Raven T. Bat: Survived 3 Rounds, Accepted.' **

There, she passed.

"Alright, so who wants to go next?" Said Coach as he looked at all of us.

I had my back turned so I didn't notice that all the girls took a step back leaving me in the front.

"Amy! Knew that you would take it!" said Coach as he pushed me out the door.

"Wait no-" I tried to argue.

* * *

I stood on the yellow X mark in the middle of the arena as the others looked at me from the control room.

"Amy, are you ready?" sounded the speakers with Coach's voice.

I nodded as a buzzer went off and I pulled out my hammer as the walls opened to let out small androids that were my height or more.

Round One.

I raised my hammer as it came down hard on the android's head.

Others surrounded me as I raised my hammer again to strike.

* * *

I panted from frustration and tiredness. I had already passed rounds one, two and three, more than what Raven had to go through.

Things were really getting harder for me. Bigger robots and androids were coming my way with also the smaller ones from round one.

My arms strained as I raised my hammer and hit it on the small android that came at me.

I raised my hammer again to only find out that it was yanked by a bigger android,which threw it across the side. Another large robo grabbed my wrist with its metallic claws and flung me half way across the room. I cringed for the hard impact.

I hit the cold hard floor and rolled a bit after I came to a stop. I raised my head only to feel that I was being picked up again and thrown.

I felt pain as my body collided with the floor before I hit the metallic wall.

I cracked one eye open to see that they were advancing. I lazily looked to the side to find my piko hammer laying right beside me. I widened my eyes as I grabbed it and held it.

I stood on my two feet amazingly and I felt a rush of power envelop me as I charged at the robots. I was tired and in pain but I kept on fighting.

A metallic claw tried to grab me again but I smashed it while kicking a smaller robot with my massive boot. Thank Chaos I didn't get rid of those babies.

I kept fighting as I felt adrenaline pump through me.

* * *

"Look at her go!" Exclaimed Cyro as he watched the pink female pummel through the androids effortlessly.

"wow, she might even beat the record..." said Darius.

"Doubt it." said the Coach as they all looked at him.

"Don't you see that she depends on her hammer? With it, she's powerful, without it, she's useless..."

"I wonder if she fought bad guys with that thing..." wondered M.L.

"Why do you say that?" Conner asked while still watching Amy fight.

"Well cuz she was a part of the Sonic Team and a former member of the Freedom Fighters, I mean she would always go on their missions and adventures..." Said M.L. as everyone turned to face her with shocked expressions.

"She was a what?!" Exclaimed Jamie.

"What? She never told you guys?" said M.L.

"Ha, knew that name sounded familiar to me..." said Coach as the next buzz sounded for the fifth round.

* * *

I did it. I did the fifth round and the sixth. I can't go on much longer.

The next buzz sounded for the seventh round as more robots and androids came at me.

I raised my hammer above my head, only to fall from exhaustion.

The robots stopped as I heard a different buzz sound through the room.

The last thing I saw was all the robots were leaving me before everything went black.

* * *

**2 hours later... **

I woke up in a bed. Not my bed. I was in a white room where there were cords and wires hooked up to me.

I was in the infirmary.

"Ugh...my head" I felt my head to find it wrapped in gauze.

I looked to see the nurse standing there.

"Hello sweetheart, don't worry, just rest, that training gave you quite a beating..." She said.

"Hey Dorothy! how's the patients?" Said a familiar voice.

It was Conner.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Looks like one is awake..."

"Don't stress her too much, she just woke up..." Warned Dorothy.

Conner made his way over to me as he sat next to me on the bed.

" You're just full of surprises aren't ya? Miss Freedom Fighter..." Joked Conner as I smiled sheepishly.

" You know, huh?" I said as he nodded.

"I wonder why you left...you certainly proved to be an expert fighter out there..." He said.

I looked down. " Yeah, well I wasn't as good as I was back then than now..."

"well, you certainly did something amazing...you beat the record." Conner said as I looked at him.

" What record?" I asked as he smirked.

"Amy, you got the longest record for a first time trainee test for females, that's big!" Said Conner as I widened my eyes.

"And if that's not good enough for your old team, then we would love to have you on ours..." Said Conner as he took my hand and put something in it.

" Think about it..." Conner said as he got up.

"Ay Dorothy, call me when the others wake up..." Said Conner as he left.

I looked to the side to see the others in the other beds, also injured from training.

I opened my hand to find a badge. It had isn't full initials on it as well as the name ' Member of Team Mist'.

I smiled to myself. I was proud. I closed my eyes as a smile formed on my facel

_'I'm officially a team member'_

* * *

_**please r&r :)**_


	19. Break Day

**HIYA! ME AGAIN!**

**Here's the next chapter! And hopefully there will be another one later this week for a Christmas present!**

**Julia:YAYY!**

**Alright lets get this started!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Break Day**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I looked around the huge mall in amazement. This was much bigger than the ones in the city...

"How do you like Sea-Breeze mall?" asked M.L. as she looked at me.

"Its...PARADISE!" I squealed as the others giggled.

"But remember Amy, we're only shopping for training clothes, nothing else..." reminded Alicia, one of my friends.

"Yeah, so don't go shopping for some unneeded stu-OMIGOSH IS THAT AN ESPIO PLUSHIE?!" Julia gasped as she ran towards a store.

"WHERE?!" Alicia screamed as the 15-year-old wolf followed Julia into the store.

"Well, so much for training clothes..." said Jamie "C'mon girls lets go shop..."

I smiled as we started to search the mall.

The facility has a break plan. Training is from Monday to Friday and Break days are on the weekends.

The girls use Saturday as Shopping day.

"OMIGOSH THEY REALLY HAVE IT!" Julia squealed as she ran up to us with an Espio plush.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Alicia followed her with her own Espio plush.

"Seriously Alicia, you're 15!" exclaimed Star as she glanced at the wolf.

"So?!" said Alicia as she cuddled the plush toy.

"There are other plushies, come see!" Julia said as she ran, dragging me with her.

"Wait Julia maybe-Woah this is a big plushie store..." I said amazed.

There were plushies EVERYWHERE. There were different designs as well as colors.

"Wow, this is really advanced..." exclaimed M.L. as she entered.

"yeah, come see the kinds of them!" Alicia said as she went into an aisle.

I looked through some aisles and shelves. _'This place is really serious about these things..'_

I scanned the shelf until my eyes landed on something blue.

I squinted my eyes to see what it was. It was blocked by some other plushies and it was way in the back.

I pulled it out and my eyes widened in surprise.

It was a Sonic Plushie. It has lime green eyes like he does and it had soft blue cloth. It also had his gloves and shoes, as well as his trademark smile sewed on its face.

_'Should I throw it away or keep it?...Should I tear it apart or cherish it?'_

I looked into it's eyes. My eyes clouded from tears as my heart hurt.

I know he didn't mean what he said to me, and I should forgive him...

After all *sniff* He is my hero...

Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged the plushie.

"Sweetie, its a plushie, what did it do to you to make you tear up?..." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Star. "Oh, hey Star..." I said as I wiped my tears.

She raised her eyebrow as she approached me. "Alright, I know that this little toy didn't do a thing, but it certainly has something to do with someone specific..." she said as she pointed at my plushie.

I smiled sadly."Nothing ever passes you, does it?" I said as she smirked.

"Now tell me, what's the matter?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you later, I don't want to ruin our shopping day..."

she frowned but looked at my state. "Alright, but I need all the info later...and another thing, if this is about some boy, give me his name, 'cause I'll hunt his tail down for making ya cry..."

I smiled as she left. I looked at the plushie in my hand. I smiled a bit as I stared at it.

"Miss, I would like to buy this plush." I said as I placed the plush on the counter.

She glanced at me and then at the plush. "Alright dear, that'll be 15 coins..."

I paid her with a smile as I took the bag holding my Sonic plushie.

I caught up with the girls who were at a clothes store.

"Hey, about time you came up...now c'mon, try on this skirt for me..." said Jamie as she held up a short jean skirt.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were only getting training clothes..."

Jamie frowned "Shut up and put this on pinkie..." She said as she handed me the skirt and pushed me into the dressing booth.

I rolled my eyes but giggled.

These guys are impossible. Speaking of which, what are the guys doing today?

I wonder what the guys do on Saturday?...

* * *

**Marx's P.O.V.**

"I still don't get why we have to do this..." groaned Jonah.

"I mean it's our Break day, can't they at least let us rest up a bit..." he continued as we both followed Ashur through the hallway.

"You're not the only one who has to do this, y'know...besides, it's Lighting's orders..." Ashur said as I stayed silent.

Lightning came up to us telling us that we need to train since we were a complete team now, and we need to learn how to defend ourselves.

But this only went for the guys of the group, so me, Ashur,and Jonah ended up going while the girls went shopping.

WE arrived to the training room to see that others, also all boys, were there.

"I don't think that this applied to us only..." I said as we looked around.

"Alright, well, you two go out and socialize while I go speak with the other second-in-commands..." Ashur said as he left me and Jonah.

Jonah and I exchanged glances "He really doesn't expect us to 'socialize',does he?" I said as Jonah shrugged.

He went alone to wander and I was left alone. It wasn't really new, I was never the one to 'socialize'...

"Well, at least I finally found someone that looks about my age..." said a voice.

I looked to see a silver-white wolf with bright yellow eyes looking at me with a smile. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black skinny jeans with some sneakers.

"The name's Liam, Liam Martin." he said as he stuck out his hand.

I took a slight glance at his hand then at him, and I shook his hand.

"Marx, Marx the Cat..." I introduced as he smiled.

He took a glance at my cybernetic arm. "Nice arm..." He said

"Uh...thanks..." I said as I tried to hide my arm behind my back.

"So, lemme guess, you're also here for the training thing, huh?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, well so are the rest of the others here..." Liam said as he looked around.

"Lemme introduce you to the guys who were already here..." he said.

"That wolf over there, with the scar, that's Alexander, Alex for short..." Liam looked over to him. He was a bright green wolf with bright red eyes and he had a scar over his right eye.

"Let me warn you, he isn't someone to mess around with, he has a bad attitude and is mostly silent and kinda keeps to himself..." Liam said as I nodded in understanding.I looked to see Jonah standing next to him. _'Birds of a feather flock together, I guess...'_

"Now, over there is Wade the Hawk and his small posse, Drake and Reaper..." He signaled over to a group of birds in the corner.

"The red bird is Drake." Liam said as I looked at him. He was a red Hawk with dark blue eyes and a black spot on his left eye.

"He's a good guy, smart and clever, also a player and a lady-killer, like me..." Liam said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, don't hate on romatics..." said Liam as I chuckled.

"Now, the gray one is Reaper, he's the muscle and a stubborn bird..." Liam ushered to a grey albatross. He was larger than the other two and he had yellow eyes with a slightly crooked beak. "He can tear ya to pieces..."

"And finally, the ring leader of the group, Wade the Hawk..." Liam said.

"He's the big man of the group, he calls the shots between them, he's also a romantic and a player, but can actually kick your ass if he wants to..." Liam explained. Wade was a black hawk with a lone green streak going down his head all the way to his tail. He had forest green eyes and he was talking with Drake.(Remember Wade in chapter 5!)

"Wow, so there's no person who is really that sane, huh?" I said as Liam looked at me.

"Yep, hell, even I'm dangerous if I want to be" Liam said as I took a side glance.

"Really now? Tell me Liam, which group are you with anyways?" I asked.

Liam looked at me with a smirk. "Group Demonio..." he answered.

I widened my eyes in surprise. "R-Really? Wow...so you're-"

"Part Demon? Yes, yes I am, along with the birds..." Liam said.

"Wow...this facility certainly picks the 'unique' ones..." I said as he laughed.

"Ah don't worry, they're all good guys once you get to know them..." Liam said.

We heard a door open and close. All of us turned to see a dark green hedgehog with blue eyes and metallic plates on his ears and quills.

He looked about 16 and he was holding a check board.

Mr. Rich was behind him and we all went silent for him to speak.

"Gentlemen, I understand that you are all wondering why you are here, and that's because I decided to give you men opportunitues to trian and become aware of your abilities in self-defense." he said and looked at us.

We all had confused faces as we just stared at him.

"He means that we're gonna teach you guys on how to kick ass the right way..." said the green hedgehog as we all understood.

Mr. Rich raised his eyebrow at the hedgehog. "Well, the person who will be training you is this young man..." Mr. Rich pointed to the hedgehog.

"I'll be checking in oftenly to see the progress..." said Mr. Rich as he headed for the door. "I don't want any problems, clear?" he said as he left.

The hedgehog looked at all of us. "My name is Conner Daiz, and I'll be your Coach on training..." he announced as he looked at all of us.

Turns out everyone was ignoring him and were not paying attention.

Conner nodded in understanding as he looked at the disrespectful others.

He looked at me and Liam and motioned us to come over.

We exchanged glances and shrugged. We made our ways over to him.

"I see that many of these guys are self-confident and territorial, am I right?" he asked as we nodded.

"Why do I always get the douchebags..." he said as me and Liam snickered.

He walked up and cleared his throat. No one moved to even give him a glance.

He pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"Alright, I've had enough." he spoke loud and clear. "I want every disrespectful motherfucker in this room to stand side by side."

That certainly got everyone's attention. All of them looked at him shocked and surprised, but mostly impressed.

But still none of them moved.

"I said, stand up, move your lazy asses and stand side by side, and any one of you pussies doesn't do that, you're gonna be dealing with me..." he spoke again.

I looked to see Ashur make his way over in front of Conner and stood with his head raised. Jonah went next and so did Alex after him. They both stood side by side. Liam and I went and stood next to each other.

Conner looked at us and then at the bird posse. "So you bitches don't wanna go by the rules huh?" Conner said as Reaper walked up to him.

"You should know your place, hog..." Reaper spat out as he glared into Conner's eyes.

He was the same height as Reaper and he was well-built, but Reaper was larger.

"This guy's got a death threat..." whispered Liam.

They continued to have a stare down. "You got a problem, squeaky?" said Conner as the albatross looked at him in anger.

"Yeah, yeah I do..." Reaper said in a deadly tone.

"Then stop acting like a pussy and do something about it..." Conner said.

That did it. Reaper threw a punch at the hedgehog and was determined to hit Conner.

But Conner ducked and Reaper's fist missed it's shot.

Reaper threw another punch and Conner dodged it again.

Reaper kept trying to at least harm Conner, but kept failing every time.

Finally, Conner threw two punches at Reaper in the stomach and chest and Reaper did a double-take from the hits.

Then Conner threw a hard punch to Reaper's beak sending him back and landing him on the ground.

"ohhhh" groaned Reaper as he laid on his back from pain.

Conner looked down on him with a deadly glare and then on all of us.

"Like I was saying before, my name is Conner Daiz, and I'll be your coach..."

"For starters, I don't give any fucks to anyone here and I certainly don't take any fucks from any of you guys either..."

"Another thing, I hate smartasses in my class. Take this bird for example, he was a smartass to me and he got beaten down like a whore, and the same treatment will be given to any smartass here, clear?" he said, mostly looking at Drake and Wade, who stood side by side with the rest of us.

"Now, I'm gonna make you boys into men that can certainly defend themselves..." he said

"I will be ruthless, respected, and I sure as hell won't give a damn about you unless it's about technique..."

"Any questions?..." no one raised their hand.

"Alright, lets get started..." he said.

* * *

**Violet's P.O.V.**

I giggled as I watched Monica and Jade fight over a pair of shoes.

"They're MINE!" Jade said as she pulled them towards herself.

"NO,They're MINE!" snapped Monica as she pulled them towards herself.

"I SAW THEM FIRST!" Jade fought.

"NO I DID!" argued Monica.

They both growled at each other as me and Bloom watched in amusement.

"Are they fighting over shoes?" said another one of my best friends, Brianna. She's a light pink cat with dark blue eyes and has very long hair.

"Yeah...they are..." said Bloom.

Right, lemme introduce myself. My name is Violet Samsung. I am a pure white hedgehog with baby blue eyes and wavy waist length hair.

And Right now I'm looking to see my best friend Monica fight with Jade, Bloom's best friend.

Jade is a green swallow with a lone black streak going from her head to her has forest green eyes and she has a twin brother whose name is Wade.

Bloom is a dark pink swallow with yellow eyes and a small streak of yellow on her side bang.

"I hope they don't take it too far with the shoes..." worried Bloom.

"Don't worry, they won't kill eachother over a pair of shoes...at least I hope so..." I said as we both watched the mongoose and swallow argue.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Ow...I don't think I could shop or even walk anymore..." I groaned as I sat on a table in the food court.

"I don't think I can even hold anymore bags..." said M.L. as she plopped on a chair next to me.

"I think we're done for the day..." admitted Raven

"Yeah..." agreed Julia.

"Well, at least we found some training clothes..." said Jamie.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I found an Espio plushie..." said Alicia as Julia agreed.

"Ugh Alicia I swear you're a child..." said Star as Alicia glared at her.

"HI GUYS!" said a voice. We all turned to see Hailey and Lucy along with three other girls I didn't know.

"Hailey, Lucy, Cassidy, Luna and Alison! Great to see you guys!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You too Alicia!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Hey girls!" greeted Lucy as she and the others pulled up chairs to sit with us.

"Hey Amy!" greeted Hailey but raised her eyebrow as she looked at me.

"I'm tired..." I admitted as she giggled.

"You shop too much..." Lucy said.

"We ALL DO!" admitted Star as we laughed.

I looked at the other three new girls."Sorry, but I don't think we've met before...I'm Amy Rose..." I introduced as I stuck out my hand across the table.

"Cassidy, nice to meet ya Amy" a dark blue hedgehog with sapphire eyes and a hint of green had introduced herself as she shook my hand.

"Luna..." introduced a black fox with gold eyes and lavender streaks going through her hair.

"Alison..." said a yellow cat with lavender eyes and semi-wavy shoulder length hair.

"Nice to meet you all..." I said with a smile.

"I just wish that I had a lot more energy to be happier..." I said.

"Aw c'mon Amy, you can't be that tired..." Jamie said.

"Can't I? You made try on almost every piece of cloth you could get your hands on and you did that in every store! It's your fault I'm almost dying!" I exclaimed as the girls giggled while Jamie blushed.

I took a peek in one of my bags to see my Sonic plushie looking up at me.

I smiled. _'Thank you Sonniku, for waking me up and letting me see the reality I was ignoring...' _

* * *

**TA DA! HERE YA GO!**

**There were some new face and...**

**Now Amy forgives Sonic for what happened...**

**Raven: But he still doesn't know tha-**

**DON'T MESS WITH THA PROGRAM BAT!**

**Raven:...**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me!**

**Review and get a Christmas cookie!**


	20. Self-Confidence?

**Jamie: *painting nails***

**Cyro:...Isn't Jenni supposed to be here yet to put up the chapter?**

**Raven: Yeah...I wonder whats taking her...**

**Darius: She did say she was gonna be late...**

**Julia: Well I hope she doesn't take too long...**

**HI GUYS! Sorry I'm late! *carrying shopping bags***

**Raven: Finally...**

**Darius: What took ya?**

**Well I had to get you guys Christmas presents! *holds up bags***

**Darius & Cyro: *excited* PRESENTS?!**

**Yep! I got one for everyone!**

**Here, Darius, Cyro, Julia, Raven, Jamie, Star, Flame, Conner and Moonlight...**

**Julia: *holds present* Oh, Star, Flame, M.L. and Conner aren't here...**

**Why not?**

**Julia: Manic took Star out to a concert for Christmas and the others are celebrating with their families...**

**Oh alright, make sure that you give them their presents...**

**Jamie: alright...**

**As for you, the reader, your Christmas present is anew chappie for MLIN!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners...**

**Cyro: *shows Darius the present* I got the biggest one...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Self-Confidence?...**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"C'MON YA MAGGOTS! 20 MORE!" Screamed Coach as he blew his whistle.

I was panting like crazy as Me, Julia, Jamie, Raven and M.L. were doing complicated warm-ups.

The girls were also having trouble with them.

"C'MON C'MON C'MON! 15 MORE!" Coach bellowed.

"*pant* This *pant* is *pant* TORTURE..." said Raven

"I *pant* know!" agreed Julia

"LESS TALKING MORE TRAINING!" yelled Coach

_'I can't BREATHE!'_

"I *pant* I don't think *pant* I can do this *pant* anymore..." I admitted as sweat was trickling down my temples.

"You *pant* can do it *pant* AJ!" supported Jamie.

I shook my head as I felt my body ache.

I felt light-headed and soon enough I felt my legs give out.

I hit the cold metal floor as I heard the Coach blow his whistle.

I opened my eyes to see sneakers in front of my face as I laid on the ground.

I looked up to see Coach looking down at me.

"Get up." he said in a strict voice.

I didn't move.

"Get up Maggot." he said even stricter and louder.

I tried to lift my body from the ground but as soon as my head was up, my arms gave out from tiredness.

I heard Coach sigh in frustration and disappointment.

"tsk tsk tsk, this isn't what I expected from you..." he said.

He turned and blew his whistle 3 times, a signal for which to stop. The girls stood still, panting from fatigue.

I tried to pick myself up but failed miserably.

"I have trained you recruits for the past 3 and a half weeks, and I have not seen any disappointment until today." he started.

"One recruit decided that she could not push herself to her limit, and therefore has given up on the first half hour of training, and that was between the warm-up!"

_'Half hour? More like half a day!'_

He examined the girls until his eyes landed on Julia.

"You. What is the first rule of my training?" he asked firmly.

Julia straightened herself and replied "We are required to call you Coach and will refer to you as such, SIR!" she concluded.

Coach nodded and looked at M.L.

"You. The second rule of training"

"We will not disobey your commands, no matter how rough or difficult they are..." M.L. answered.

"Good..." Coach nodded and looked at Jamie.

"Third rule..."

"If you aren't able to push yourself to your limits and more, then you have no meaning to be here, and Coach will not waste his precious time on you..." Jamie concluded as I felt my heart ache from pain and shame.

"Exactly..." Coach said as he walked up to me. I felt his stare bear into my head as I fought back tears.

"You, maggot, have broken 2 of those rules, one of them is the most important rule, and if you don't respect the rules, you don't respect the person who enforced them, and I don't deal with disrespectful scum like that..." he said as he stooped down to my level.

"You have no meaning here...come back when you feel that you're actually worthy enough to be here..." said Coach as he walked away from me, leaving me to wallow in my own self pity.

I wanted to die. I was disappointed in myself and I felt like nothing.

_'Just like last time...'_

I felt strong warm arms pick me up (bridal Style) and take me out of the training arena.

"C'mon now, lets get you to your room..." said the person.

I looked to see Darius. He looked down on me with a sympathetic smile.

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to cover my shame.

_'I screwed up...again...'_

* * *

I felt the softness of my bed as Darius put me down.

Hot tears were slowly escaping my eyes onto my pillow.

I felt Darius sit next to me on my bed and he pulled me into a hug.

I was surprised at first but gradually took the hug as I hugged back with my face buried in his chest.

I sobbed quietly as he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"hey, its alright, cool down..." he soothed as he held me.

My sobs quieted a bit and it just resulted into sniffles and hiccups.

"Are you alright now, novio?" Darius said with his spanish accent.

I pulled away from him and nodded. "yeah...I guess so..." I said with a sniff.

He looked at me with his blue eyes. "Are you sure?" he reassured as I nodded.

"Alright then, can you please explain what happened to you back there? You could've clearly gotten back up, so what happened?" he asked as I lowered my head.

He waited in silence until "Well, aren't you going to explain?"

I looked at him. "I was tired, and I couldn't really take anymore warm-ups..." I answered.

"Toro Mierda! We both know that's not the truth! Sorry for the language..." he said.

"It's okay, I don't even understand Spanish to mind..." I said. "And it is the truth..." I added as he gave me a stare.

"Really? You're lying Amy! When we first saw you in action at the fisrt day of training you lasted 6 rounds without giving up! I knew you wanted to stop but you just kept getting back up!" Darius exclaimed.

"Yeah but that was different-" I started but Darius interrupted me.

"How was that different?! You were able to fight off an armada of training robots for about 45 minutes, a record time, and yet you couldn't even complete a warm-up for more than 30 minutes!" Darius said.

"Yeah bu-" I injected.

"But nothing! Just tell me what went wrong back there, because I know that it wasn't because you were tired..." Darius said.

I stared into his eyes and sighed "fine...I wasn't tired, but there was something that bugged me..." I admitted as Darius smirked.

He waited until I spoke "I was doing great in the warm-up, I didn't even notice that I was tired, I was confident but I felt that there was this, feeling that was poking at me, saying that I'll never make it, that I'm still weak and I won't succeed, and the more I thought about it, the more I got discouraged, and eventually gave up...pretty stupid huh?" I said as I looked at Darius.

Darius just stared at me before a small smile formed on his face. Then it got bigger, and THEN he started to laugh hysterically.

I looked at him confused and waited until he stopped and cooled down.

"ha ha, oh god, que era increíble, that was a good one..." he said as he wiped a fake tear from his face and looked at me.

"Amy, it's normal to feel that way! Everyone knows that! But the important thing is to not let that one small thing get the best of you..." he said.

I felt slightly unsure but he looked at me and said "Look, in life there are complications and things that could throw you off course and get you down, but you just have to pick yourself up and start over..." he said.

"I know but what if I really don't make it, what if I just wasted all my time and accomplished nothing? What would that make me?" I said as I brought up my knees to my chest.

"Well, that's between you and yourself, not anyone else. If you can believe in yourself, then there's no stopping ya, I know that cause you mauled every last robot and android with Thor's Hammer..." Daris said with a smile as I giggled.

"I guess I really was good that time..." I admitted.

"You were freakin unstoppable! You even had me scared! Which is pretty big, cause nothing can intimidate this muscle..." said Darius as he showed off his muscles.

I raised my eyebrow "Oh wow, I'm soo impressed by your inflated floaties that you have." I said but then laughed at Darius' face.

"Hey, you know you like it..." Darius said with a wink as I laughed harder.

"You're certainly something, Darius..." I said.

"Yeah, I am, my sisters even say the same things..." Darius said.

I smiled. "yeah, Jamie and Julia certainly are grateful." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Darius gave me a confused look as I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it's because I'm the adopted one, isn't it?" he joked as I giggled.

Darius was adopted by Jamie's and Julia's birth parents when Darius was 2 years old, and they had the twins 2 years after.

"so, are you ready to go back to training?" asked Darius.

I nodded. "yeah, I mean I've made it this far, I shouldn't stop now..."

"That's my girl..." Darius said as he helped me up from my bed.

"I'm not your girl, Raven is..." I said.

"Damn straight..." said Darius.

"Well, I always knew you had a soft spot for the newbie..." said another voice.

"Hey Cyro..." Darius greeted.

"Hey" I greeted the grey wolf.

"What's up AJ? Aren't you supposed to be in training? Or maybe you wanted to get a quick smooch from bat-boy here..." said Cyro as he pointed to Darius.

I blushed as Darius looked slightly pissed "Shut up Cyro."

"Hey, I was just saying! Besides I was just kidding!" said Cyro.

"yeah well Come here!" Darius tackled Cyro in a choke hold.

"Let me go bro!" Cyro struggled from Darius' grip.

"Hey AJ, wanna see me stuff wolfy here in a broom closet?" asked Darius as his grip tightened on Cyro.

I looked at him then at Cyro then back at Darius. "Nah, I gotta go train" I said, turning to leave but not before "Have fun stuffing Cyro..." I said as Darius smirked and I headed for the training arena.

"HAIR! NOT THE HAIR! PLEASE DON'T!" I heard Cyro cry out.

I quickened my pace as I headed for the training room.

* * *

"So...decided to come back huh?" inquired Coach as he circled around me.

I stood straight and still as I answered "Yes, Coach..."

"Y'know I'm not the one to accept failures..." admitted the Coach as I started getting nervous.

"But, since you have had acceptional progress down for the past 3 weeks, I'll let you back in..." Coach said. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"But this is the only time, got it? If you screw this up, consider yourself out of the program, at least in my book..." Coach warned.

We heard the bell for lunch. "Alright recruits, go get some food. Chaos knows how long you haven't had any muscle in those skinny bones of yours..." said Coach as we all headed for the lunch room.

"Welcome back Amy..." said M.L. as she walked side by side with me.

"Yeah AJ, for a minute there we thought that you weren't coming back..." commented Jamie.

"Nah, I don't give up that easily..." I reassured.

"Well, it's great to have ya back with us, now you get to enjoy the torture of morning warm-ups all the time!" joked Raven.

As we entered the lunch room, we saw the others. Darius was signaling us to our usual table.

"Hey guys..." I greeted.

"Hey Amy! Heard about the thing with Coach..." said Star.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, he let me back in..." I affirmed, sneaking a glance to Darius to see that he was smiling.

"Hey, where's Cyro? I haven't seen him all day..." asked Flame.

"Maybe you should check the broom closet..." I requested as they all looked at me confused except for Darius.

"Why would he be in the broom closet?" Julia asked.

I glanced at Darius who was trying to hide his smile.

I guess Conner noticed cause the next thing he says "What did you two do to Cyro?"

Darius and I exchanged glances "You don't wanna know" we both answered.

* * *

**TA DA! DONE!**

**Cyro: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WAS I STUFFED INTO THE BROOM CLOSET?!**

**You got the big present, didn't ya?**

**Cyro: *mumbles* stupid story...**

**ANYWAYS! Hope you liked it! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE CREW OF JMxJLxRT!**


	21. You Don't Know Anything!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated since December -_-**

**Raven: Yeah you better apologize.**

**Shut Up. Anyways I guess this is the only chapter for possibly this month, I have Mid-Term Exams that need a whole lotta studying...**

**Jamie: Sucks to be you**

**Yeah I know BUT I'm here with another chapter!**

**So please, Julia, the disclaimer...**

**Julia: JMxJLxRT does not own any characters except for us. Amy Rose, Sonic, Silver and Shadow belong to SEGA. All rights reserved.**

**Warning: Strong language. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**You Don't Know Anything!**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

(N/A This is early in the morning)

I stood still with the girls as Coach, Dr Marco and Mr Rich, along with the older members of our team spoke to us.

"Before we begin your daily training, we have to make a security check on you girls so that there won't be anything that could disrupt your training..." said Mr Rich.

"We have a set of rules we need you girls to follow..." Mr Rich continued.

I mentally rolled my eyes _'More rules?!'_

"First thing, we want you girls to not use your powers unless it is needed..." said Mr Rich.

As soon as he finished the sentence, the girls started to shout out protests. Well, mostly Jamie and Raven were.

"No way! I have my powers for a reason!" protested Raven

"Yeah! Besides it's not like my water powers could do any harm!" argued Jamie.

"GIRLS! What is done is done! Obey the rules, that's all we're asking" ordered Flame as the girls crossed their arms and mumbled incoherent things.

"Thank you son...Moonlight, I understand that you have been trying to control your powers, but they're too unstable, and we can't risk anyone's saftey and the security of this facility...I hope you can understand..." Mr Rich said as Dr Marco approached his daughter with a black box in his hands.

He opened it to reveal 4 rings. 4 restrictor rings to be exact. '_Just like the ones Shadow has...'_

"Put one ring on each of your wrists and ankles, they won't stop you from using your powers, but they'll make them stable enough for you to control them..." said Dr Marco as M.L. put them on.

"Alright, now Raven, your bat wings-" Mr Rich started.

"OH HECK NO! THESE DON'T COME OFF! THEY'RE A PART OF ME!" Raven exclaimed as she held one of her wings for dear life while the others tried to stifle their laughters.

"You're supposed to put on a harness so you don't have to depend on your wings so much..." Mr Rich said as Dr Marco approached Raven with a harness, just like the ones Star and Darius wear.

"These are just to put them away neatly..." said Dr Marco as he helped her with the harness. It 'clicked' to show that it was fastened on her back.

"It's not like I ever use them..." mumbled Raven.

"And finally, Amelia, we need your hammer..." said Mr Rich.

"WHAT?!" I blurted out as the others snickered.

"I'm sorry Amelia but since you're a beginner in training, you have to learn the basics, you'll get it back when your training is about weaponry...I'm sorry" Mr Rich clarified as he stuck out his hand in front of me.

I looked at him, then pulled out my hammer and handed to him.

I pouted a bit as Mr Rich gave my Piko hammer to Dr Marco.

"Alright then, lets get started on your training, WARM-UPS NOW!" Coach bellowed as we all groaned.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V. **

(N/A this is also in the morning)

I pushed away all the paperwork on my desk. I sighed in frustration.

_'Why haven't I found her yet?! I rarely ever take a long time to find a missing person!'_

_'It's been two months...how could she not turn up by now...'_

Another tired sigh escaped me as I held my head in my hands.

**~Ding-Dong~**

I raised my head. _'Who could be here at this time of day?! And who would want to visit me?!'_

My ears perked up again from the sound of exessive ringing.

_Whoever's out there must have a death threat...'_ I thought irritatingly as I headed for the door.

I turned the knob of the door, only to shut it back again in the visitor's face. _'Of all people, why him?!'_

I turned and went to the living room as I heard the door open.

"Well Shadow, I see that you're the same person as always..." Silver said as he closed the door, holding two starbucks cups and a paper bag with the logo on it.

"Get out." I said strictly as I sat lazily on my couch.

"Aw c'mon Shadow, I rarely ever see ya..." said Silver as he went inside the living room.

"I'm serious, Silver..." I said.

"Oh, nice to meet ya Serious, my name is Sliver..." Silver said with a chuckle as I glared at him.

"Aw lighten up, I got starbucks..." Silver said holding up the cups. I wasn't convinced yet as I eyed him.

"Black coffee with cream and no sugar?" I asked.

"Your favorite, and I got some caramel cookies too..." he said as he raised the paper bag.

I eyed him and the goods he brought. "Fine you could stay..." I said as I got up to go to the kitchen as Silver did a fist pump.

Silver is probably the only one who I could tolerate, other than Rouge and the emerald guardian. All the others are probably unbearable. Well, mostly that blue faker is the unbearable one now that I think of it.

"Here Shadow, this is yours..." Silver gave me a cup as he drank out of his own.

He set down the paper bag as I took a sip from my coffee. _'Wow, he got it right this time..'_ I thought.

"Alright you can stay..." I said a Silver threw me a confused look. "But you said that I was already staying..." Silver said.

"Yeah, but my real intention was to swipe my coffee and shove you out the door, but that's old news..." I said as I headed back to the living room.

"You really are in some desperate need for manners, Shadow..." said Silver as he followed me.

"So how's it going? G.U.N. making ya work too hard?" Silver asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

I stay silent as I drank my coffee. "Well, I see you don't wanna talk..." Silver said.

"I guess you finshed a mission since you're here, taking the day off, I just wish we had the same luck with our mission..." Silver said as I looked up at him.

"What mission?..." I asked curiously. Silver threw me a saddened look. Then it dawned on me. "You're searching for Rose, along with the rest of them, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and so far we haven't found her and we haven't found anything to lead us to her..." Silver said. _'Of course, I would've found it before any of you could think of it...'_

I pondered a bit until "May I ask, why would you search for Rose?" I asked as I caught him off guard. "W-Why wouldn't I search for Amy? She's a member of the team and a great friend!" exclaimed Silver.

"I understand that, but didn't she lead you on a cat-and-mouse journey to find the blue faker, across deserts, cities and towns? Day and Night, only to defend the faker in the end? Remember?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah she did, but she made up for them when she would tell me about the world..." Silver affirmed. I looked at him as he explained

"Sure, in the day we would walk miles, and even though she would talk almost endlessly about Sonic, sshe would sometimes make the travel worthwhile. She would speak to me about how the world was and how were the people here and how they at least lived in harmony..." Silver said as I rolled my eyes.

"harmony? What Harmony? People are in danger everyday. I don't see any harmony..." I said, emphasizing the words.

"I know that, but this present was a 100 times better than the present I was living in the future..." He said as I remembered.

"Even though I doubted what Amy said about harmony and peace, I never doubted the small wisdom that came with the way she talks. I would sometimes think that she had experienced what went on in the world and was here to tell her story..." Silver said.

I held the steaming coffee in my hands as I thought about it. _'Her words certainly have a way on some people, if not all of Mobius...'_

"So that's the reason why you're searching for Rose, because of her words?!" I said.

"No, because that kind of wisdom and purity didn't need to end up in the hands of foolishness and trash..." Silver said, looking slightly annoyed.

I thought about it more as I drank my coffee. _'He has a point that no one could deny. Rose is innocent and pure...of course innocence is always targeted first...'_

"But I guess the most one that's being troubled by this mission is Sonic..." Silver said as I looked back at him.

"Faker? Being troubled? Ha, that's certainly a first..." I snorted

Silver shot me an annoyed glance. "I'm serious, he's become more determined than before to find Amy, especially to apologize for what he said" Silver concluded. That got my attention.

"What did he say?" I asked. Silver looked at me in a solemn manner

"I see that Rouge didn't tell you yet..." Silver said sadly

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Silver, if this has anything to do with Rose, then tell me what exaclty Sonic had said" I said.

Silver looked at me in a depressed manner "Alright...it starts out like this..."

* * *

"SHADOW WAIT! DON'T DO THIS!" Silver called from behind me as I furiously headed for the door. _'THAT DAMN FAKER DID THAT TO HER?! I'LL KILL HIM!'_

"Silver, watch the house while I'm gone" I headed for the door, but Silver came and blocked me.

"Look, don't go and do something you'll regret, Shadow! I know that look on your face! You're going out to do something way outta line! Don't!" Silver reasoned but I wouldn't hear any of it. Murder was set on my mind for the moment and there's no reasoning for me.

"Oh believe me Silver, this I won't regret" I said as I pushed him aside and left out the door.

I pulled out my green Chaos emerald "CHAOS CONTROL!"

_'Faker...you're gonna pay for what you said to Rose...' _

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

In the deep forests of the Mystic Ruins, a green flash lit up in the trees. The furious black hedgehog scanned the area.

_'He's supposed to be here by now...' _the black hedgehog thought.

Just a moment, for a split second, a streak of blue made it's way past the trees. _'Found you...Faker'_ Shadow thought as he dashed right after the blue blur.

He caught up to him, running right beside him, but Sonic didn't notice his presence until...

**~SLAM!~**

Shadow had caught Sonic in a chokehold with one hand and Sonic's back against one of the trees.

Sonic looked shocked or surprised, to Shadow's own surprise, as he tried to choke out some words "Shadow...what are y-you doing?..." he gasped out

"Why?" Shadow said

Sonic looked confused, but let out a cry when Shadow tightened his grip. "W-What do you want?!"

"To know why! Why the hell would you say that to her?! Of all the trash in the world you decided to let your anger out on an innocent person?! ONE THAT IS YOUR COMRAD?!"

Sonic couldn't breathe, he was turning blue and was about to black out. Shadow realised this and loosened his grip, and watched the blue hedgehog fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"W-Who *cough* are you talking about? *cough* *cough*" Sonic coughed out as he held his throat

"YOU KNOW WHO! ROSE! AMY ROSE! THE PINK HEDGEHOG! THE ONE YOU FUCKIN' DISGRACED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Shadow swore at him.

Sonic widened his eyes as he looked up at Shadow. "H-How did you know tha-" he was cut off by a punch from Shadow.

"It doesn't matter!" Shadow said as he punched Sonic again, sending him towards another tree.

"STOP SHADOW! LEMME SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT-OOF!" Another punch by Shadow.

"What's wrong Faker? Is the guilt getting to you yet? Are you mad?" Shadow said as he edged closer.

Sonic glared at him.

"You are mad, just like how mad you were when you said that Rose was a fuck-up, aren't you?"

Sonic shook his head "I-I never said that, I could never-"

"YES YOU DID! YOU DID AND YOU DIDN'T REGRET IT! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE IF YOU'RE INSULTING SOMEONE!" Shadow shouted.

"No, you don't get it-" Sonic protested

"DON'T GET IT?! I MAY HAVE DONE BAD DEEDS IN THE PAST BUT I WOULD NEVER INSULT ANYONE I WOULD CONSIDER A COMRAD, LET ALONE A FRIEND! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ROSE IS GONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Sonic stood up "No no it isn't-"

"OH REALLY?! SHE FUCKING BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU END UP CRUSHING HER! SHE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, PROBABLY DEAD AND ROTTING IN AN ALLEY, BECAUSE SHE PROBABLY KNEW THAT FIGHTING BACK WAS HOPELESS FOR HER!"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but Shadow continued.

"I WOULD KNOW THAT BECAUSE SHE KNEW SHE WAS CALLED WORTHLESS BY HER OWN HERO! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?! OR IS YOU GODDAMN PRIDE COMING IN YOUR WAY AGAIN?!"

Sonic started fuming "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AMY! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HER FRIEND!"

"WELL AT LEAST I COULD ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT PEOPLE INSTEAD OF BEING A PRIDEFUL PRICK LIKE YOU!" Shadow ranted

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE AT ALL?! YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE EVER SINCE YOUR FRIEND MARIA DIED! AND THAT WAS MORE THAN FIFTY YEARS AGO!" Sonic retorted.

Shadow stayed silent, although he was trying hard to control his strength and not possibly obliterate Sonic.

"AND NOW YOU'RE COMING UP TO ME AND TELLING ME TO TAKE CARE OF MY FRIENDS?! GUESS WHAT FAKER? AMY ISN'T MARIA, SO MOVE THE FUCK O-" Sonic was cut off by a punch to the face by an enraged Shadow.

"**YOU.**" Sonic was kicked by Shadow.

"**DON'T.**" Sonic was punched in the face.

"**KNOW.**" Punch in the gut by Shadow.

"_**ANYTHING!**_" Sonic was sent flying across the forest.

Sonic landed on the ground with a 'thud' and some skids. "GET UP FAKER!" He heard Shadow's voice bellow across the forest.

This isn't going to be settled easily. Sonic got up _'Fine Faker, you want a fight, you're gonna get one...' _he thought as he turned to see a black figure charge at him.

"FAKER!" They both shouted as they charged at each other.

* * *

**AHH FINALLY! SOME ACTION!**

**It was getting a little boring, don'tcha think? XP**

**The fight between Sonic and Shadow will be in the next chappie! ^.^**

**Cyro: Will there be blood?**

**There will be blood...yes...**

**Darius: Awesomeeee**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**And please inform me of any mistakes...**


	22. Fights Trainers

**Chapter 20**

**Fights + Trainers**

**Knothole.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two hedgehogs clashed at each other for possibly the 20th time that day. Both were badly bruised and battered, but somehow managed to stay on their feet, with fists raised up and determination set on their minds.

Shadow let out a grunt as he was sent back from the punch from the blue blur himself. The dark warrior slid back a few meters before stopping. He noticed that his attack also sent Sonic a few meters back.

He was tired, but he was angry, and even though he knew that no one would win this fight, he just wanted to beat the crap out of the faker, to just teach him a lesson or two about protection & preserving what was precious.

Sonic breathed heavily as he stared at Shadow. He was also in worse condition as Shadow, but he was experienced with taking hits and still keeping his ground. He sent a glare to the dark hedgehog, who in return glared back.

_'This is too much! I shouldn't be here wasting my time on him when I should be searching for Amy! Ames...' _

His thoughts were interrupted when he was sent flying in the air, until hitting a nearby tree. One of the infinite results of being punched in the face by the ultimate life form, ladies and gentlemen.

"What's wrong faker? Can't fight back?" Shadow said as he neared the blue blur.

Sonic glared at him. "I don't have time for this! I gotta go search-" he was interrupted by another punch from Shadow, but Sonic kept his ground, fighting the pain from the punch.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Shadow charged at him. Sonic dodged the enraged hedgehog and settled a few feet away from him.

_'*sigh* this really is gonna take a while' _"OOF!" Sonic was kicked in the gut and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Shadow smirked and crossed his arms _'I'm certainly going to teach him a lesson he won't ever forget...'_ he grimaced as Sonic rose his feet and charged back at him.

_'Dammit! I'm being tossed around like I'm nothing but a punching bag! Time for some payback!'_ Sonic thought as he charged back at the ultimate lifeform, raising a fist for an upcoming punch.

Shadow stood his ground, caught the punch with his right hand, and sent Sonic flying behind him towards another tree.(LIKE A BOSS)

"Pitiful, you used to be a real challenge, now you're not even worthy of fighting...What's wrong faker? Does you pride hurt? Or is it still great from the big-mouthed speech you gave to Rose when she tried to help?!" Shadow stated this as he ran at the hedgehog. Sonic saw this coming, but he also saw an opening and dodged the attack, landing a kick in Shadow's chin which sent him flying back a few feet.

"That's what you think, Faker!" Sonic said as he punched him repeatedly. Shadow blocked some attacks but was still being pummeled. He took a risky chance and sent a hard chaos-powered punch to the side of Sonic's face, sending the blue hedgehog back, eventually hitting another tree.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" the dark warrior yelled as multiple chaos spears were sent in the direction of the blue blur, who was busy trying to re-collect himself. The Chaos spears hit the direction, many struck the grass creating a thick cloud of dust and dirt, eventually covering the whole area.

Shadow squinted to see if he had hit his target, only to be mistaken as a fast blue blur charged at him and punched him in the chin, sending Shadow straight upwards into the air. As gravity took it's toll on him, Shadow was then struck by a hard kick to the side from Sonic, even when Shadow hadn't touched the ground yet.

He was sent flying into a tree. "Who's not worthy now, Faker? You think you're so worthy to talk about Amy in that way as if you're her friend! Think again!" Sonic stated as he watched his rival stand up.

"You speak as if you're actually the innocent one here, Faker...When in all, you're in a worse situation in your present time than I will ever be as long as I live!" Shadow said boldly, standing up straight to face him. Sonic just glared at him, and whatever patience he had left was slowly running out.

"You think you're the hero, doing what's good for the people and of Mobius, when in all, all you have done was make one of your closest friends feel like absolutely nothing...that's no hero...that's what many call a prideful, selfish, idiot..." Shadow said, sending glares back at the hedgehog.

Sonic gritted his teeth "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABBOUT BEING A HERO?! YOU TRIED TO DESTROY THE WORLD! YOU KILLED PEOPLE! YOU STILL KILL PEOPLE! YOU'RE BY FAR THE LAST PERSON I NEED TO LISTEN TO ABOUT BEING A HERO!"

"AT LEAST I'M ACTUALLY REGRETFUL AND NOT A SELFISH PRIDEFUL BASTARD!" Shadow countered.

"I AM REGRETFUL OF WHAT I SAID TO AMY! I APOLOGIZED DAMMIT!" Sonic prooved.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT MEANING THAT APOLOGY! AND YOU WOULD'VE CARED TO AT LEAST SAVE HER, YOU FUCKING SELFISH BASTARD OF A HERO!" Shadow swore.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT THEN! I WOULD HAVE IF I ACTUALLY COULD!" Sonic said, his patience reaching it's limit.

"TELL THAT TO ROSE!" Shadow concluded as they both charged at each other.

But before either one of them could land an attack, a beeping sound was heard. Two **separate** beeping sounds to be exact.

Both hedgehogs were surprised at first, but both straightened out and sent glares to one another. Sonic pulled out his small communicator from his glove, the same communicator that his 'little brother' made for him. "Yeah, got anything new?" Sonic sounded into the small thing.

Meanwhile Shadow pressed a button onto his seemingly normal watch. It showed the face of his partner, Rouge. "What's wrong? Any missions?" Shadow spoke into the watch.

Both hedgehogs spoke to their respective partners until both stopped.

Sonic shut off his communicator and Shadow lowered his arm, his 'watch' now shut off.

"It seems that we're both busy..." Shadow stated as Sonic nodded, neither one of them daring to break eye-contact from the heated glares.

It was finally broken when Sonic eased his glare and sped off to the main direction he was heading in before he was interrupted by Shadow.

Shadow stood for a while, processing the whole fight, until he pulled out his Chaos Emerald "Chaos, CONTROL!" there was a flash of green light and the forest was quiet once again.

* * *

Shadow slammed the door of his home behind him as he entered his house, battered and bruised, and let's not forget pissed as hell.

"Shadow?! Is that you?!" He heard Silver call after him. _'He's still here?!'_ Shadow thought irritatingly. Shadow walked into the living room to see Silver standing up and staring wide-eyed.

"What in Chaos' name hell happened to you?! And Where did you go off to?!" Silver said as he scanned his body for any serious wounds.

He didn't answer him as he just collapsed on the couch. He stayed silent as Silver tried to ask him more questions.

"Silver..." he said tiredly. That got his attention as he stopped talking. "yeah?" "Go to my study, get me my badge & my gun...hurry..." I let out as I tried to relax. Silver obeyed and left him alone.

He had a new mission given to him that was just confirmed by Rouge, and he had to be at G.U.N. for the briefing in an hour. But that wasn't on his mind at the time. He was thinking of his fight with the 'Faker'.

_'I could've easily beaten him if it weren't for that interruption...*sigh* but her certainly tired me out...at least Silver is here for a while...speaking of which...isn't he supposed to be here yet?!'_ He rose up his head and looked around.

_'Wait...'_ He widened his eyes and dashed from the couch to his study to see if what he had feared had happened. Silver was there, reading the file of Amy Rose, with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

He noticed the dark warrior and said exasperated "You're...You're searching for her too...aren't you?"

Shadow scowled but his eyes shown through his frown. He approached Silver and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the study, to the hall, out the door.

"Shadow wait-" Shadow tried to slam the door in the white hedgehog's face, but Silver placed his foot in between the door and the frame. "It's not a crime to admit that you're also worried..." Silver said.

"I'm not worried." Shadow stated bluntly as he tried to close the door, but was again stopped by the white hedgehog.

Shadow glared at him. "What?" Shadow snapped. Silver stared at him. "thank you...we need all the help we can get.."

Shadow swallowed a lump and shoved Silver's foot out the door, but before he closed the door, he stated "I'm not doing this for you or your team, I'm doing it for Rose..." with that he slammed the door.

**_'But even though, thanks Shadow, I'm sure Amy would have appreciated it...'_** he heard Silver's voice in his mind.

_'Damn you and your telepathy...'_ Shadow cursed inwardly.

* * *

**Seaside Hill**

**The Facility**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

We had finished training earlier than usual, since Coach Butch had told us that Mr Rich needed to speak with us.

"I wonder what they would want to speak to us about..." said Julia.

"I dunno, but if it means no training from Coach for the rest of the day, then it's fine by me..." Jamie said as we all agreed.

We heard the door open and Mr Rich, along with the rest of our team and Coach, came in and stood in front of us. We all stood up and greeted everyone.

"So what's this about? We noticed that we stopped training earlier than usual..." Raven pointed out.

Mr Rich cleared his throat "Well, for the past two months you ladies have had harsh training with Mr Butch here," Mr Rich ushered to Coach, "And soon enough it's going to get harder from here on out..."

The girls and I threw confused glances at him. "The first part is to train, the second part is activity and connection, To develop bonds with teammates and friends. A good team is a team made up with people who are great with each other, friendship wise...those are needed if you want your group to become a team..."

"So?..." Jamie said, still confused, while the others tried to stifle their laughs.

"We're going to let the older groupmates in your group train you themselves..." Mr Rich stated as we all cheered.

"Finally! So this mean that we don't have to train with Coach anymore?" Jamie asked. "Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily..." Coach said as he wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders, squeezing her.

"Wait, What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"He's still gonna train you, but only from Mondays through Wednesdays, we get to take you girls on Thursdays and Fridays..." Flame confirmed.

"But each of you is going to have a seperate trainer from either a groupmate or other..." Mr Rich stated.

I exchanged glances with M.L. and Julia as Mr Rich continued. "They'll teach you from here on out, on Thursdays and Fridays...now, choose your pick...Flame, since you're the leader, choose your student..."

Flame looked at all of us until he landed on Jamie "Jamie, I'll teach her..." Cyro glared at Flame while Conner and Darius commented on his choice.

Jamie stared wide-eyed. "B-But I'm water! You're Fire! We're not compatible! H-How could-" "Aw shut it and just go!" Coach said as he pushed her over to Flame. She pouted and stood next to him.

"Conner...you're next" Mr Rich said. "I choose Moonlight..." Conner said without a second thought. The guys mumbled and chuckled "No surprise there..." Conner sent a glare to each of them as M.L. approached her bestfriend.

"Star. your turn" Star looked at Raven. "well, I guess I'll take my sibling...I think it'll create an easier bond and it'll be much simpler to train..." Star said as Raven smiled and ran over to her.

"Me too, come on Julia, you're with your older bro Darius..." Darius said as Julia beamed.

There was only me left. "So I guess Amy is with Cyro?" M.L. guessed.

Cyro looked at me "Nah, I'm not a trainer, I'm a student. Lighting is teaching me on my electric powers...Sorry..." Cyro admitted.

Mr Rich stepped up "I already picked out a trainer for Amelia, since her expertise is in wielding weapons...Ms Starry, you can come in..." Mr Rich called out.

The door opened to reveal a fuschia hedgehog with black streaks at the tips of her quills and ears. She had slightly curly quills that reached her shoulders and she had hazel-brown eyes. She looked to be fifteen and she was wearing a white T-Shirt that said "Music Is The Answer" and black skinny jeans, along with some grey was wearing a black-and-white striped beanie and a long Star shaped necklace.

"Jenni!" The guys exclaimed.

She smiled at them "Hey guys! Hey Star!" She said as she approached the bat, doing a secret handshake with her "I haven't seen you around lately! Where have you been?" Star asked her.

"Ah, you know, here and there..." she replied.

"Who's she?" Jamie whispered.

"I don't know..." Raven whispered back.

"I've never seen her before" admitted Julia shyly

"Me neither, but she seems nice..." M.L. said with a smile.

Mr Rich cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You called Mr Rich?" she said as she stood next to him.

"Yes, we have a student for you...Amelia, meet Ms Jennifer Starry" Mr Rich introduced as I looked up at her. "Jennifer, meet Ms Amelia Rose" Mr Rich ushered to me.

She smiled warmly as she stuck out her hand. "Hi there Amelia, nice to meet ya"

I smiled back and shook her hand "You too, Jennifer, and it's Amy..."

"Amy Rose...awesome name, and no need for the formality, just call me Jenni..." she said with a smile. I smiled back. I was already getting comfortable with my new teacher.

"Ms Starry here knows all about the concept of the Rose family history, and is one of greatest experts in weapon weilding...I suppose you'll learn a lot from her..." Mr Rich said.

I smiled "Can't wait till we start..."

Coach smirked "That's the thing, you guys are starting today!"

"What?!" the girls and I exclaimed

"I guess we should get started! C'mon Julia! Let's go! We're gonna be the strongest ones here!" Darius grabbed Julia and ran out.

"Hey! No Fair! C'mon sis! Move!" Star ran out the door dragging Raven along.

"C'mon M.L., we gotta get some muscles in those toothpicks of yours!" Conner said as he carried her bridal styled and ran.

Jamie glanced at Flame "Don't you dare..." Flame just smirked. "too late" He carried and ran out with her screaming at him.

"well aren't they excited..." Cyro said. Mr Rich, Coach & Cyro then turned their attention to Jenni and I.

"...*sweatdrop* C'mon Amy, let's move..." Jenni ushered and started to walk out of the room, with me following.

* * *

I skimmed the pages of the book in a bored manner. I glanced at Jenni, who was drinking a Sprite and reading from another book.

We were outside in a forest, and we're training. At least, I think we were. I was reading the book that I got from the library. Even though I read it two months ago, Jenni wanted me to get it and to read it again.

_'The Rose Family History is a book of written events, achievements and accomplishments...yada yada yada...'_ I read, bored out of my mind.

"Hey Jenni, when are we going to start training?" I asked. "this is training..." She answered, not looking my way as she took another sip from her Sprite and read.

"No, I mean REAL training, like fighting and doing physical stuff..." I said as she looked at me. She sigh and closed her book and walked over to me. "You know, people say that in order to become stronger in body, you have to become stronger in mind first..." she said.

I groaned "But I already read this Book! It kinda bores me..." I said. Jenni stuck out her hand and read the cover. "I remember this one, this is the first volume...you only read the first volume..." she said.

"There are more?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, there are three volumes..." she walked over and pulled out a book from her bag and got the other book that she was reading earlier.

"These are the other two..." She kneeled down in front of me and laid all three books in front of me.

"This one" she pointed to my book "is the first volume, about the history..."

"This one" she pointed to the second book. The title was 'Rose Magical Spells & Charms' "This one teaches you about your tarot cards...' Jenni explained.

"Do you have tarot cards too?!" I asked as she nodded. "Me too!" I said.

"Of course, it's necessary for a Rose to have them...Now this one" she points to the third book "this teaches you about the Rose Knights and their quests...this one is really nice" she hands me the book. 'The Rose Knights Of Mobius' it read.

"wow...these are great! I never knew that I had so much history that i didn't know of!" I said.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to study them all..." Jenni said as I stared at her in shock. "All of them?!" I groaned as she just chuckled. "yeah, it's torture..."

I looked at her. "Do I have to do this today?!" I asked. She pondered for a bit. "well, how about this. You could show me your skills"

I glanced at her "what skills? My training that Coach taught me?" Jenni shooked her head. "No...Show me how many weapons you can equip with."

I was confused on what she meant until I understood "I can't...Mr Rich took away my hammer..." I said, gloomily. Jenni gave me a look "*sigh* So you really are a beginner? Amy, listen. I want you to close your eyes and imagine your weapon in your hands...alright?"

"It won't work..." I said "Just do it..imagine the weight, what it looks like etc..." Jenni urged.

I rolled my eyes, but I tried anyways. I imagined as hard as I could until...

*POOF!*

My eyes shot open to see my Piko Piko Hammer in my hands. I looked up to see Jenni giving me a 'I-Told-You-So' look on her face. I smiled sheepishly "it worked..."

"You would've known that if you'd read more..." Jenni said smartly.

"Yeah yeah..." I said as I put away my hammer. "now show me yours."

"...Excuse mwa?" Jenni said.

"Show me your hammer! C'mon! I wanna see it!" I said eagerly as Jenni just smiled and shooked her head.

"Fine...watch..." Jenni said as she pulled out her hammer and I gaped.

"It's...It's HUGE! Bigger than my own!" I stared at her hammer. "Yeah, turns out that as long as you age, your Piko Hammer upgrades itself ever year. That's why mine is like this..." Jenni explained as she twirled it in her hand.

"Can...Can I hold it?" I asked, eager. Jenni smiled and tossed it over to me. I caught it, but the excessive weight on it caused me to lose my balance for a bit.

I gripped the handle of it with both hands and examined it. It had the same shape my piko hammer has, but the colors were different.

Hers were a dark violet color covering most of it and grey on both sides of the hammer. The main handle was grey and all across the hammer was at least one or two black streaks designing the hammer.

I tried lifting it up, but i could barely move it. I strained my arms into carrying it. _'Dammit! Looks like Coach's teaching is downright crappy!' _I gave up as I let it fall.

"you shouldn't strain yourself, Amy..." Jenni said as she took away the hammer and put it away as she drank a bit from her Sprite. "You're not ready yet to start physical training, so let's just focus on studying..."

I looked up at her and got an idea. A sinister smile made it's way on my face as I pulled out my hammer. As soon as Jenni's back was turned, I stood up and charged at her.

"JENNI!" I called out. She turned and was barely able to evade my attack.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Jenni exclaimed as she tried to dodge my attacks. I swung my hammer at her as she dodged.

I only smiled at her and continued to attack, trying to hit her at least once. I smiled wider when she pulled out her hammer and blocked some of my attacks. _At least not all of Coach's training was a load of crap...'_

I noticed that she was only on defense, not trying to make any attacks as I swung my hammer at her. She was only evading and blocking my attacks.

We went at it for a while until...

She poofed away her hammer.

I was smiling, slightly happy that I actually disarmed her, until I was in the biggest shocker of my life.

She pulled out a long katana, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, and charged at me.

I Held my hammer out to block it when the inevitable happened.

She raised her katana and sliced through my handle, making my precious hammer into two uselessly seperate pieces. I was in shock as I stared at my now damaged hammer.

Jenni stood farther away from me, her katana in hand. She looked at me as tears filled my eyes while I stared at my hammer. "You...you sliced my only weapon...why..." I dropped to my knees as I tried to think of something to do in my situation.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't charge at someone who is more experienced with these things..." Jenni said as she put away her katana. My lip quivered as tears wanted to escape my eyes.

"This was the only thing I ever had left!" I said to her "And now you ruined it!" I told her, my voice cracking. Jenni rolled her eyes.

"Amy look-" she started "I was only messing with you!" I stated as I hugged the broken parts of my hammer.

"Amy wait-" Jenni tried to speak but I wouldn't let her. "Why would you take it this far?!" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Amy, look at me." Jenni said as I continued to cry. I didn't face her as she tried to talk to me.

"Amy..." she sighed as she stooped down to my level and made me face her. I looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "what?" I choked out.

She looked at me with sympathy. "Look what you should do. First, put away your hammer" Jenni told me seriously.

"But w-what's that gonna d-" I stuttered. "Just do it, Amy..." Jenni said.

I gulped and held the broken pieces of my hammer. I de-summoned the pieces and looked at Jenni. "Now what?"

"Count with me. One...Two..." Jenni started out as she looked at me ands ushered for me to count with her.

_'What does she have in mind?...'_

"Three...Four...Five..." I counted with her as we stopped at 5.

"Now summon back your hammer." Jenni said. I looked at her, trying to find an explanation to why, but she just nodded and ushered me to do it.

I imagined my hammer, back in my hands, in one piece and I opened my eyes to find my hammer, looking brand new and in one piece as always. I widened my eyes as I just stared at my hammer in my hands, while Jenni smirked and stood up.

"H-How did you-?" I started out. "Did you really think that a mere weapon like the katana could ever harm a powerful weapon like the Piko Hammer?" Jenni said as she turned her back on me. I tore my gaze from the hammer and I looked up at her.

I suddenly felt kind of idiotic and childish for crying and instantly thinking that it was the end of the world for me.

"I-" I tried to speak "Amy, the things you should know are very important if you want to become what you actually strive to become...For instance, you now have learned that the Piko Hammer is the second most powerful weapon any mere Mobian could posses, since it rejuvinates when it's been damaged after you de-summon it, and the time taken for it is incredibly short, so you could easily have it back, brand new and powerful as ever..." Jenni clarified as she faced me.

I just stayed silent as I heard her go on " But the most powerful weapon a Rose could ever have, is in here..." Jenni said as she pointed to her forehead.

"The Mobian knowledge of things enables us to do wonderous things and to learn more...and the more you learn, the stronger you'll become..." Jenni said with a smile.

I smiled back. "But, your katana or whatever you call it, it easily sliced through my piko hammer...I think it's much stronger than the piko..." I protested. Jenni just smiled wisely as she again pulled out her katana from earlier.

"True, it did do some damage on the piko, but if this katana had ever been damaged severly, like how your piko was, it could never repair itself like the piko could, and then it would have to be replaced" she clarified as I understood.

"I only have one more question, how did you pull out a katana from no where?" I asked as she put away the katana.

"It's not from 'no where', it's in the same place I store my other weapons, along with my own hammer also...Of course, a Rose has the power to equip any weapon she could ever gain, and I got the katana for Christmas from my guardian, so I stored it with the others..." Jenni said it plainly as she then grabbed a book from the three volumes.

"Y-You have more?! How many weapons do you have?!" I exclaimed. Jenni smirked "I thought that you only had one more question..." she said smartly as I pouted.

"Besides, you would've known all of those things if you had just..." Jenni said and gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah Yeah Yeah 'if I had just read the books and studied'" I said, imitating her voice.

Jenni laughed "exactly, now get reading" She said as she threw the book over to me.

I sighed and caught the book. "And another thing, you suck at imitating my voice, Amy..." Jenni admitted with a laugh as I giggled at her.

_'She may be slightly serious, but she is kinda cool to be with...'_ I thought as I opened the book to read.

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY!**

Please be nice when reviewing it!

**This was my first try at fight scenes. I PROMISE I'll get better!**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Everyone belongs to their respectful owners!**


	23. Family Trees, Training, Awareness

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! With another chapter too!**

**Raven: Took ya long enough! **

**Darius: Shush! Continue...**

**Thanks! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Julia, if you ma-Where's Julia?**

**Darius: She's on a date with Espio & Alicia.**

**-_- *sigh* You wouldn't mind-**

**Darius: JMxJLxRT does not own Amy Rose, she belongs to SEGA, the others belong to their respective owners**

**Raven: Your sister went out with her boyfriend and his other girlfriend?!**

**Darius: -_- Don't rub it in**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Family Trees, Training, Plus a Little Insight**

**The Next Day-Friday**

**Somewhere in a Desert variably far from the Shore of Seaside Beach **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Flame walked on over the cracked sandy plain under the scorching hot sun, completely unaffected by the weather. Because of his fire wielding powers, heat was never a problem for him to begin with, and with the duffle-bag on his shoulders, carrying all the things they need for training, he was at most energized than tired.

The same, sadly, could not be said for the pink vixen trudging after him, carrying a half-empty bottle of water with a duffle-bag on her back that was weighing down on her smaller form.

Jamie was utterly _melting. _Sweat dropped from her temples to her chin as she tried to keep up with her trainer/leader. As a water wielder, she couldn't even take the excessive heat if her life even depended on it. She was wearing gray sports shorts with a matching tank top and her regular sneakers.

_'Why in the name of all things Chaos possessed him to take me here to train?! I'm dying and he doesn't even notice!' _Jamie thought bitterly as she looked towards Flame. He was wearing black basket-ball shorts and his sneakers, but had no shirt on.

Flame came to a halt as Jamie just collapsed onto the grassy/sandy ground. He looked around the area, seeing some palm trees and just some crab grass, then smiled in acceptance.

He dropped the duffle-bag before him and turned to his pupil, only to find her laying on the ground, as if she's evaporating like the water she holds as power.

He raised his eyebrow as he just stared. "Jamie?..."

She breathed heavily and cracked an eye open to glance at him. "You're insane" she spoke as he chuckled.

"C'mon, get up. We haven't even started yet and you're already down?" Flame said with a smile.

Jamie raised herself up wearily and stood up, still breathing heavily "H-Ha-Happy?" she breathed out. He just smiled cheekily at her as she glared.

"Why did you even choose me to be your pupil?! I'm a water wielder, you're a pyro, we're not compatible!" Jamie pointed out.

Flame turned his back and crouched down to open his duffle-bag "Well, I thought that maybe the first thing you should do in training is to take down your strongest opponent; and for water, it's fire..." he said as he turned back to Jamie "So if you're able to withstand the heat, you can take anything down" Flame said as he created a fire ball and flung it at Jamie.

Jamie widened her eyes and formed a water ball and threw it at the incoming fire ball before it made contact with her, making the fire extinguish and the water evaporate.

"See? You have much to learn, and to overcome, so we're starting training in the hottest place in Seaside..." Flame said.

Jamie groaned. "I hate you, do you know that?"

Flame just smiled "Oh stop complaining, I'm sure Cyro won't mind if I steal away his girl for training" Flame smiled slyly

Jamie's face heated up, only not from the heat this time "I-I'M NOT HIS GIRL!"

* * *

**MountainSide,**

**Somewhere in the Ice Cap Mountains  
**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"C'mon sis! You're slowing us down!" Shouted Darius, as he hiked through the frozen snow. He wore only a gray wife beater and basket-ball shorts with his sneakers, and, like Flame, he was completely unaffected by the weather.

"I-I-I c-c-can't help i-it!" Julia: said between her gritted teeth as she shivered uncontrollably. "W-Why didn't you l-let m-me get a j-jacket or something?!" Julia whined, dissatisfied about his choice of wear he chose for her. She was wearing jean shorts and a yellow tank top and converse, not the ideal clothing you'd want to wear in an extremely cold weather.

"You'll get used to the cold soon enough..." Darius said as he came to a stop. Julia stopped with him, and tried to stop herself from shivering.

"Why d-did you p-pick here to t-train me?!" she asked "I-I'm s-sure to g-get frost bite!"

Darius rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "You complain too much, sis. Water freezes with cold temperature, and when you get to master your water powers with the cold temperature, we'll be compatible!" Darius explained.

"DOES IT H-HAVE TO RISK THE S-SAKE OF MY H-HEALTH?!" Julia exclaimed as her older brother laughed.

_'I'm gonna freeze to death out here...'_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Vast Dry Plains**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Raven dodged the wing attack that was given by her older sister. Star reversed and sent a flying kick to her sibling, sending Raven back a few meters, but she didn't hit the ground.

Both sisters had their wings spread out, and were hovering in the air. They had removed their wing harnesses a while back and had engaged in battle.

Raven charged at her sister with a punch and Starlight blocked it with her right arm, and retailiated by sending a left hook towards Raven's face, sending her, again, back a few.

"C'mon sis! You know you can do much better than that!" Starlight exclaimed.

Raven glared at her sister and charged at her again, going in for another punch.

Star smirked and was ready to block it and send another attack, until Raven switched from sending a punch to a full-fledged kick to the gut towards Star.

Star was caught off-guard and was sent far back into the air.

She coughed a bit and said "That's what I'm talking about! If your boyfriend was here, he'd be proud!"

Raven glared and charged at her sister again "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**With Darius & Julia**

"ACHOO!" Darius sneezed, earning a glance from his younger sister.

"S-SEE!? N-NOW THAT Y-YOU'RE GETTING SICK, I'M S-SURE TO D-DIE OUT HERE!" Julia exclaimed, still shivering.

Darius just looked at his sister _'That was weird, I think that someone is talking about me...'_

* * *

**Back with Raven & Starlight**

"DARK MIST ATTACK!" Raven announced as she powered up and sent a black ray at her sister.

"LIGHT DWARF!" Star exclaimed, sending a huge bright light towards the ray. Raven tried to send another dark attack but was sent back.

"BLINDING RAYS!" Star retaliated as a bright aura surrounded her body.

Raven shielded her eyes as the light force hit her, finally sending her to the ground.

The light faded, and Raven opened her eyes to find her older sister flapping her wings above her.

"That was pretty good, but you could have evaded my last attack if you had just gained a little more altitude..." Star said as she helped her sister up.

Raven sat up "You know my problem, Star, you knew I wasn't gonna fly up..."

"I was hoping you would, I mean, come on! What kind of bat is afraid of heights?!" Sstar exclaimed.

"Well excuse me but I can't control my fear! And stop thinking that I'm actually proud of being afraid to fly higher!" Raven explained, crossing her arms in the process.

"You're gonna have to get over that fear sooner or later, sis..." Star pointed out, as she landed next to her sibling.

* * *

**Seaside Forest**

**Moonlight's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could, pushing away every branch or leaf just to escape.

I was panting hard, and my legs ached from running, but I didn't stop.

I hid behind a wide tree, catching my breath and listening to any sound.

I heard rustling from above me as I looked up to see the shadowy figure. I widen my eyes and started running again while the figure let out a terrorizing roar.

I was traveling on ground while it was following me by the trees.

I came into a clearing and I looked frantically around to see which path I should take. I heard the rustling again, only it was coming from everywhere. I couldn't focus on one spot.

"Boo." came a hushed whisper behind my as I screamed and punched the thing in the gut.

"OOF!" Conner tripped back while holding his stomach. "Geez M.L. we were only playing! Ya didn't have to punch me!" Conner complained as I helped him up.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan of being chased around the forest and being startled to death by my best friend..." I said as he smiled cheekily.

"So, When are we gonna start training?" I asked as he smirked

"Glad that you asked...I'm gonna teach you on how to control your powers more, starting with your teleken-whatever..." he confirmed as he circled me.

"They're called **Telekinesis, **and what do you know about them? You don't have any powers to begin with..." I countered

"Well, I've taken up the honor of researching on your powers, both Chaos Force & your 'telekinesis' and well, I found more results on your other power than Chaos Force..." Conner said, flashing me a slight smile.

I was kinda caught off guard at the thought of him doing research for me "You'd do that for me?"

He smiled caringly " 'course I would, I'm your trainer after all, and; what kind of guy would I be if I'd just let my best friend's powers get the best of her? That'd be just awful for both our parts" Conner said

I flashed him a sweet smile as he blushed at bit.

"Well then, c'mon, let's see what your research taught you..." I offered as he brushed off his blush.

* * *

**Seaside Local Clinic**

**Jenni's P.O.V.**

_'What in the name of all things Chaos am I doing here for again?! Why did i even agree to this?!' _I thought silently as I glanced to my side.

Amy was sitting next to me, reading the second volume of the books I gave her. We were in a clinic not far from the facility, and we were about to train until Amy got an idea...

_~Flashback~ _

_Jenni was sitting under a tree trunk, reading one of the three volumes of the Rose Knights History, while Amy Rose was taking some practice swings with her hammer._

_"Hey Jenni, which family do you come from?" Amy asked, still swinging her hammer._

_"Rose family, duh" Jenni said bluntly, not raising her head from the book._

_"Not that, I mean, who were your parents? Your grandmother? Where do you fall on your family tree?" Amy asked as she stopped swinging her hammer._

_Jenni froze, but refused to tear her gaze from the book._

_She gulped as she shut her eyes, trying to stop the pre-tears from forming. "N-No Amy, I don't know...actually" Jenni confirmed, thankful that her voice didn't break._

_Amy widened her eyes "Y'know, neither do I! C'mon Jen!" Amy said as she grabbed Jenni's hand._

_Jenni opened her eyes and looked up at her apprentice "Wait Amy we should-WOAH!" Amy pulled Jenni up onto her feet and started to head to the nearest clinic._

_~End Flashback~_

_'Oh yeah..that's right...I never even had a choice...' _I sighed.

I really didn't know where i had fallen on my family tree, I mean, I never had anyone from the same Rose tree until I met Amy here...and she's not even related to me...

She doesn't even know where she falls on it either, but she had her grandma to raise her, when all I had was-

"Excuse me, Ms Starry, Ms Rose, swe're ready for your blood tests..." a nurse called us.

Amy closed her book as we both rosed up from our seats and entered the room. Yeah, we were both gonna find out where we fell on the family tree by confirming on the blood tests.

**Moments later...**

I sighed again as I rubbed my sore arm while Amy chewed on her cookie, teary-eyed from the crying.

"Who knew that little Amy is afraid of needles..." I murmerd with a laugh.

"Shut up..." Amy said as she chewed on her cookie even more.

I smiled a bit. "Hey Jen, i have a question..." Amy asked

"Does it involve anything that isn't for your age to know about?" I asked

"What? No! It's just that...we have the powe-erm skill to pull out weapons, but can we aquire any powers, like fire powers or electric powers?" Amy asked timidly.

I thought about it for a moment "Well, I've never read about a Rose having fire or electric powers, but the most common powers that many Roses have wielded may be of Chaos Force..." I confirmed.

Amy's eyes widened a bit "Chaos powers?! You mean like Chaos Control and other stuff?!" she asked, baffled as i nodded my head.

"Yeah, and well, there's also super speed, but that's already given in the Rose's genetics..."

"Wow, so if I wanted to, i could train to use Chaos Force like Shadow?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you coul-wait who's Shadow?" I asked.

"He's a guy I know...Shadow the Hedgehog, haven't you heard of him?" Amy said as i looked at her, baffled.

"YOU KNOW SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?!" I blurted out as she nodded

"So you've heard of him..." Amy said as I tried to calm down

"HOW COULD I NOT?! HE'S FREAKIN' AWESOME! AND SEXY!" I started to say, unable to keep my excitement.

"So how is he?! Is he nice? Mysterious? Is he really sexy in person? Can he really use Chaos Force?! Tellmeeverythingyouknow!" I said all at once.

"calm down, geez...stop fangirling about him, he's not 'all that'..." Amy said as I was shushed from shock.

"How could you say that about hi-" I started, until a certain thought clicked in my head and a sly smile came to my face. Amy noticed this "What? What are you thinking about?"

"noooothing..." I stretched it out.

"Liar, tell me..." Amy said, getting frustrated.

I smiled slyly at her "well, I didn't want to come in between your crush for Shadow, is all..." I said with a wink as Amy turned bright red.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO! NO WAY! I DON'T HAVE-" Amy stuttered.

"Hmmm, I wonder what kid you'd guys would have...An Amadow? Or a Shadamy? Both names are good for me..." I said, snickering at Amy's unblushing face.

"S-Shut up Jenni!" She said as she turned away from me.

"Hm, I swear I'd think of you two as sisters instead of cousins because of the way you two are acting towards each other..." the nurse said as she came into the room.

_'wait...cousin?!' _

"Uh, excuse me miss but we're not cousins, we're just friends...Amy pointed out as the nurse looked at the both of us in confusion.

"well, you two aren't _just friends, _you two are actually related!" the nurse said as slight shock built up in my body.

"But, we're **REALLY **not related!" I said.

"Oh yeah, maybe you aren't and the tests were lying..." the nurse said sarcastically.

"BUT WE'RE NOT FUCKING RELATED!" I said again, panic filling me up as I stood up from my seat.

"Well your tests are exactly the same! You two maybe either siblings or cousins, simple as that. It's all here if you'd like to see..." the young nurse ushered to the clipboard she held.

"T-There must be some mistake! Maybe you switched them or something went wrong with the machine?!" Amy stood up next to me, also panicking.

"It doesn't work that way. The machine can differentiate and separate two different body fluids and match them to their corresponding fluid. DNA analysis shows your DNA and its components and structure is very similar to hers, meaning hereditary leading to relation." The nurse confirmed, pointing from Amy to me

I took a good look at Amy. _'She does resemble me a bit, we have the same three bangs on the fronts of our faces, and the same noses...' _

I gulped. "So we're really related?..." I said, my lip quivering.

"As far as the tests show, you two are first cousins from your maternal sides..."

The next thing I know, Amy hugs my with tears in her eyes as I just stand there frozen from shock, until finally fresh tears burst from my eyes and I hold her close.

_'I...I have a family...'_

* * *

**Jenni's Apartment**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I looked at the pictures that hung from the shelves. There were some people that I didn't know of, but there were some pictures where some of my teammates were on, like Conner, Star, Cyro, Flame and Darius. And even...Lightning?!

"Hey Jenni, who are the people in the photos here?" I called out to her. She was in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"those are my childhood friends, and my teammates too..." Jenni called out.

"Really? You're already a team?! Me and the others are still a group!" I said.

Jenni came in holding a cup of hot chocolate, which she handed to me as I said thank-you.

"Yeah, we're a team alright, only we're a team of 6, whereas the rules state that the teams must be from 7-9 members..." Jenni confirmed.

"Wow, so why didn't you guys get one more team member?" I asked, taking a sip from the hot chocolate.

"Because, Amy, We were the first team to ever establish in the facility..." Jenni said, proudly.

I widened my eyes "W-Wait, so you're in T-Team-"

"Team Elite? Yeah, it's made up of 3 of my childhood friends, and then there's the leader and the second-in-command, who are both good friends..." Jenni confirmed.

"But I've never seen you guys around, heck I've just met you yesterday, and I've been here for 2 months!" I asked.

Jenni smiled sheepishly "That's because i was training, you see I was in Team Elite before Me and Alyssa could finish training, so Mr Rich split the Team into 3 groups of two. He sent one group to one part of the world so they could keep track of anything that would happen to the cities...and since neither me nor Alyssa had finished training yet..." Jenni trailed off.

"You two stayed here...wow that kinda sucks...by the way, whose Alyssa?" I asked, curious.

"My 'sister' and best friend/teammate...you'll meet her soon enough..." Jenni reassured as I nodded.

She lead me to the couch and we sat in silence as I sipped a bit from my chocolate.

"So, you never knew anything about your family?" I asked, trying to get the question out this whole time.

"No. actually, i never even had the chance..." Jenni said, slightly sad.

"W-What's wrong? Did I-I say something wrong?!" I said. I hated the fact that I can make anyone's smile fade away.

"N-No Amy it's just that...the whole idea of me having a relative I've never known about just hits me hard..." Jenni said, her voice slightly cracking.

I looked at her with slight sympathy "Jen, c-could you tell me about your past?...If it's not too much to ask..." I asked, timidly

She looked at me with her brown eyes, as her bangs hovered over them. "M-My past isn't the best piece of sunshine, Amy..." Jenni stuttered.

I gave her a reassuring smile as she just took a deep breath.

"Alright, well, I never knew much about about my parents, since they died when I was 2 years old..." Jenni admitted.

I listened, ushering her to go one while taking a sip from my hot chocolate

"And I was raised by my guardian, Lightning the Eagle..." Jenni said as I choked on my chocolate.

My mind wandered on Lightning. The Big Eagle whose voice booms, the leader of Team Static, and the person who saved me from the wrath of Diana on my second day at the facility. He suffered from amnesia, and yet he still warmly smiles and is a great friend to everyone.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Jenni asked, slightly worried for my sake as I regained my composure.

"yeah *cough* just a little shocker...that's all" I said as i set down the cup onto the coffee table.

"So, Lightning is your guardian?!" I said as she nodded.

"He's been raising me for as long as I can remember, and that's been 12 years..." Jenni confirmed

"So how did he find you?" I asked

Jenni smiled sadly as she spoke "Well, it was something like this...My village was raided by invaders, and the result was devastating..."

_~Flashback 12 Years Ago~_

_Lightning's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the village, the rooftops ablaze from the fire as the gray smoke lifted into the dark cold night._

_"Hello? Is anyone alright?!" He'd been traveling on foot, carrying his belongings on his back, when he saw the smoke and the bright light coming from where he was headed. He ran towards it and was here, looking for any survivors._

_A piece of wood fell, earning a slight groan from someone. Lightning turned towards the noise and ran towards it. He lifted the piece of wood and dug into the shallow rubble, eventually finding a young hedge-woman, badly bruised but was able to open her eyes as she cradled a bundle covered in cloth in her arms._

_"A-Are you alright?! Let me help you-" Lightning held her as she coughed._

_She shook her head in denial, and held the bundle close, then pushed it into his hands. Lightning looked at the bundle, then at her._

_"*cough* *cough* S-Starry..." she started out pointing towards the bundle._

_"What? What is it?" Lightning cried out desperately _

_"*cough* *cough* Je-Jennifer...R-Rose Starry..." The woman said, as her eyes closed for the final time._

_"Miss? Miss? Please don't go! Please!" Lightning cried out to her._

_His mind was at lost until he heard a cry. A cry coming from the bundle in his hands. He lifted the bundle up to inspect it closely, as he heard another cry erupting from it._

_He removed part of the cloth from the bundle to find three small bangs pop out from the folds, followed by two closed eyes, a nose and a mouth that was crying out._

_Lightning gulped. 'A child?!' he thought._

_He looked back at the dead mother, then at the wailing child _

_'I can't leave this one here...'_

_The baby wouldn't stop crying. Lightning, not knowing what to do, decided on instinct as he cradled the child._

_The child stopped wailing, although it continue to whine._

_He gulped as he looked at the hoglette. 'She's so young...I should take her to the nearest orphanage...'_

_At that moment, though, the little hoglette opened her eyes to reveal two shining brown orbs, that seemed to reflect from the fire blazing around them. She cooed in delight at the Eagle when her eyes met his._

_And at that moment, he smiled softly at her, then glanced back at the mother. "Jennifer Starry?..." He spoke, as she giggled and cooed at him once more._

_He smiled at her, looked around the village, and got up, still holding the bundle in his arms._

_"Don't you worry, young one...you're safe with me...you'll always be..." Lightning said to her, as he wrapped the cloth around her small body once more._

_~End Flashback~_

I teared up as Jenni had tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I...J-Jenni..." I started, but I just ended up hugging her as we both cried.

"T-That's w-why I was so surprised when I-I found out that you were my cousin, A-Ames..." Jenni admitted as more tears escaped me.

"W-Well, I-I guess it's another thing we have in common...we were both raised without our parents..." I admitted as Jenni pulled back to look at me.

She smiled weakly at me "It's gonna take some getting used to...cousin..." she said as I gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll get through it..." I assured her, wiping away my tears.

"Alright...but only on one condition that this thing can work out..." Jenni admitted, wiping her tears as I looked at her questioningly

"Amadow and Shadamy get to call me 'Aunt Jenni'...got that?" Jenni said while snickering as I glared at her, my face heating up.

"SHUT UP STARRY!"

* * *

**At The Facility**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Dr. Marco Robotnik rushed through the halls, holding a tape in his hand.

He neared the door of the room he'd been searching for.

_**President of Facility  
Mr. Richard T. Hedgehog**_

Dr Marco opened the door to find Mr Rich writing in his journal. Mr Rich looked up at Dr Marco.

"Marco, come in...what's wrong?" Mr Rich spoke in his deep spanish accent as he looked at his tired collegue.

"Sir, I think you should see this..." Dr Marco said as he entered the tape into the VCR and pressed the play button on the screen.

The screen showed a news woman, speaking fluent spanish as a picture of Amy Rose shown ont the screen, labeled at the botton as 'Missing'.

Mr Rich leaned onto the desk as he heard the woman speak as disbelief shown through his eyes.

"Kidnapped?! She was never kidnapped!" Mr Rich said as he turned to Dr Marco

"Just as I suspected, you had nothing to do with this..." Dr Marco confirmed as Mr Rich shook his head.

"I gave no orders to vandalize Amelia's home, neither to say that she had been kidnapped! And now the Freedom Fighters are searching for her?! How could this happen?!" Nr Rich exclaimed, running his hands through his quills.

"Should we call them to inform them that Ms Amelia is alright?" Dr Marco suggested.

Mr Rich was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "No, we won't tell them anything..."

Dr Marco was shocked a bit "But sir, why?"

"If we call them, they'll interfere with Amelia's training, and she wouldn't want that...after all she's been through..." Mr Rich said.

"Well, should we inform Amelia?" Dr Marco asked.

"No, let her continue her training, she will not be informed by this, she'll get distracted...the main problem we have in our hands now is who is the one that did that to Amelia's home, and why the person would give us this attention that we certainly do not need now...You may leave, Doctor..." Mr Rich decided.

Dr Marco gulped and adjusted his glasses "Y-Yes sir..." Dr Marco exited the office _'Maybe it's for the best...' _

Nearby, a dark figured chuckled to himself.

_'Everything is going perfectly, I should inform the boss about this...'_

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And if you look to where my profile pick is supposed to be, you'll see the cover of MLIN the Prequel**

**I drew it myself, so please no criticism :D **

**AAAAAND yeah I'd support Amy and Shadow.**

**Jamie: Amadow is a cute name...**

**I knowwww**

**PLEASE R&R AND YOU'LL GET CAKE!**


	24. The First Word

***sigh* Wassup guys...**

**Darius: Why the long face?**

**I got exams...so I hafta study for the whole spring break**

**Jamie: B-But what about the Prequel-**

**Don't worry, that's why I'm here**

**I'm here since this is the BIGGEST PART OF MLIN THE PEQUEL! As you know, I've been writing this for quite some time-**

**Raven: Well it would've taken less time if you'd update more often**

**-.- As I was saying, I've been doing this for a long time and it's finally come to an end!**

**Jamie: So this is-**

**Yeah! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL! ~parties~ So please, keep your eyes open and read carefully! Julia, the disclaimer PLEASE! **

**Julia: JMxJLxRT does not own Amy Rose or any other Sonic Character (sadly) they belong to SEGA. All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**LET'S GET MOVING!**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

**The First Word**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_'Things for me have changed...a lot for these past 2 months...'_

_'Even though it may seem like a short span of time, I've experienced a lot...I made new friends, joined a group, started training...heck I've even met Egghead's dad, who is really nice. Things are more than perfect, I could never have expected a facility like this to have THAT many advantages...'_

_'Even so, I can't help but wander back into the past...the Freedom Fighters, my past friends...Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze...Cream and Tails as well as the Chaotix...Heck, I've even missed Egghead! But...'_

_'I made the choice of leaving it all behind, to start new...of course every choice comes with the consequences and I couldn't imagine a bigger one like leaving the most important people in my life behind...speaking of which...why haven't they found me yet?...' _

My mind pondered on the last thought as I looked at my best friends/teammates.

"Achoo! *sniff*..." Julia sneezed cutely as she shivered in her wool blanket that was draped over her shoulders. We Were in the cafeteria, sitting at our usual table.

"Chaos Bless You..." Raven said as Julia thanked her.

Julia was sick from her brother's training, literally. She was sneezing and sniffling and was really shaking like a leaf when we saw her. But she wasn't the only one who was bothered by the training of our older teammates. Jamie was chugging down her 6th bottle of cold water, and Raven was just in a bad mood throughout the whole day.

"stupid fire-jerk...got nothin' but hot air in that head of his..." Jamie mumbled as she drank more of her cold water. Raven just crossed her arms and refused to talk whatsoever.

"Well, it seems that the majority of our younger team members aren't cheerful today..." Cyro said as he sat next to me. I glanced at him "More than you could ever imagine..." I responded as he smirked.

"Well, I'm not surprised, coming from the training these tres idiotas could ever provide..." Cyro said, pointing to Flame, Darius and Conner, making sure to speak loud enough for them to hear him.

"SHUT IT CYRO! LIKE YOU COULD EVER DO BETTER!" Darius countered as he walked up to him.

"Yeah well, he wouldn't take his sister out into the mountains risking her health..." Flame mumbled.

"What'd you say Flame-Brain?" Darius turned to face the group leader. Flame uncrossed his arms "I said that you're doing a crappy job at training..."

Darius' eye twitched "Well your training is crappier than mine! I even think you're doing a crappier job at being the leader of the group!" Darius countered.

Flame walked up to him and leaned in dangerously close as their foreheads touched.

"You got a problem with the way i lead, Ice Queen?" Flame asked, his spanish accent going slightly lower than usual.

"Yeah, maybe I do, pyro monstruo..." Darius whispered in the same level of tone.

"Hey AJ, I suggest you go look for M.L. and get outta here...things are about to get a little ruidoso...get what I mean?" Conner whispered to me with a wink as he ushered towards the two teammates and Cyro nodded in agreement.

I nodded and got up from my place as I headed to the doors. Just before I got out, I turned back to see Darius get flung back into one of the tables, and Flame with both his arms aflame.

I shook my head.

Riots were common in the facility, especially in the cafeteria, where they're mostly started by either Flame and Darius or Conner and some other person.

But somehow, in the end, they'd all just make up and party with drinks and singing, as well as random jokes being tossed around.

_'Yes, this facility really is something...'_ I thought to myself as I headed to the repair and technological room.

From all I know, M.L. is really talented at mechanics, so she's our group's main engineer. I guess you could expect a lot coming from the daughter of a engineering genius whose IQ is over 300.

I smiled as I reached the destination, but I was caught off guard as i saw a light blue hedgehog with blonde waist length quills peeping through the small window on the door.

"Lucy?..." I called out as she jumped and turned to me.

"OH! it's just you, Ames..." Lucy said as she smiled sheepishly and ushered me over to her. I walked towards her with a confused face as she signaled me to stay silent.

She pointed towards the window as I looked in.

_'No way...'_ I thought as i couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

**Marx's P.O.V.**

I strummed a bit on my guitar until I got a tune out as M.L. sat on the counter, stroking Ves and Cookie in her lap as they listen to me.

Dr Marco wasn't far from us, and he was working on a disabled tracker. He didn't seem to mind with me playing a bit.

"Never knew you could play the guitar, Marx..." I heard M. while holding one of Ves' paws gently.

"Yeah well, never knew that you could too..." I said without looking at her. I could feel her smile sweetly as I strummed a bit more.

"Why don't you tell anyone? Why do you keep it a secret? A lot of people would actually like to hear you play, Marx" M.L. told me as I looked at her.

I sighed and set aside the guitar "Well, you're smart enough to know the reason M.L...You and I both know that I'm not the best at socializing or even making friends..." I proved as Ves lifted from her lap and flew over to me.

I smiled at him and walked towards my counter where some unfinished gadgets were sitting.

"I'm your friend, Lightning's your friend...I don't see any problem with you..." M.L. confirmed as Cookie nuzzled her hand.

"Yeah well, Lightning is my leader, so i have to cooperate with him, and you and I so happen to share the same repair lab, so you're an aquaintance and a scientist to share my theories with...that's all..." I explained as M.L. looked a little hurt.

"Well, if you think of it that way, then alright..." M.L. said gloomily as a silght pang of guilt hit me. "but you should know that there are people who will always be there for you even if you don't know it...just remember that..." M.L. said as she jumped off the counter and headed towards the door, although stopping a bit to hug her foster father with Cookie trailing behind.

There was silence as I worked on the gadgets and Dr Marco was fixing up the tracker.

"You may think that you're alone, but you're not"

"Pardon?" I asked as Dr Marco turned to face me

"Just because of 'bad social skills' does not mean that you are unable to make comrades, Marx" Dr Marco cleared "Is there some other reason worthy enough to support the fact that you are unable to have friends?"

I stayed silent until "It's hard..."

Dr Marco snorted.

"It's hard for me" I specified. "I have never been able to have that much friends...I spent most of my time with my father...and after he...left, I spent the rest of my time in the streets before I ended up here...the only friend I've ever had is Ves..." I said as Ves landed next to my hand to nuzzle a bit.

"Well, just remember Marx, it never hurts to make friends, even if it could only be a small amount..." Dr Marco said as he turned back to his work.

And at that moment, as if it was fate, I saw Lucy open the door and enter, heading towards me with a smile and a wave. I smiled back at her.

_'I'm not sure about making friends, but it wouldn't hurt to try, I hope...'_

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"You never told me that Marx can play guitar!" I exclaimed as I walked with M.L.

"Yeah well you never asked..." M.L. shrugged.

"Well you never told me that you could play too..." I pointed out as she glanced at me.

"So...you supposed that the guitar sitting next to my dresser was just for show?! Of course I can play!" M.L. exclaimed.

"You have your own guitar too?!" I said as M.L. facepalmed. "Amy, you're too oblivious to some things..." she pointed out with a laugh.

We were headed back to the cafeteria, and we reached to door until I rememebered why I had left it in the first place.

"Uh M.L. maybe we should step back a litt-" I was interrupted when a body flew through the entrance, slamming both doors as he landed infront of us on the ground.

"CYRO?!" M.L. and I shrieked as said wolf picked himself up from the ground.

"H-Hey girls, sorry 'bout that...BASTARD YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Cyro cleared as he charged back into the riot-filled cafeteria.

"Another Riot?" M.L. asked as I nodded. She sighed "Who started it this time?"

"Darius and Flame..." I answered as she laughed and shook her head. "Those two are impossible"

"Well, it seems that the cafeteria is lively today..." said a voice as we turned to see my cousin and a black cat.

"Yeah, well it's nothing new, Nee-chan..." Jenni said to the cat. "Hey cousin! M.L.! Come meet my 'sister'!" Jenni ushered over to us.

I think I heard a record scratch somewhere. _'Sister?!'_

"Ames, Moonlight, meet Alyssa the Cat, my best friend and 'sister'" Jenni introduced as the cat waved and smiled at me and M.L.

I looked calm on the outside but inwardly I was sighing gratefully, not that I mind having another cousin, but Jen was enough for all of us.

She was a black cat with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that ends to her knees and a white jacket with bell bottoms on the sleeves, and she was sporting knee high light blue boots.

"Hi there, I'm Alyssa, you must be Jen's Cousin and apprentice...Nice to meet you..." Alyssa stuck out her hand to shake mine.

I'm Moonlight, but everyone calls me M.L." M.L. introduced as she shook Alyssa's hand also. "Wait, you're M.L?! I've heard so much about you!" Alyssa exclaimed.

M.L. and I exchanged glances "How could you have heard of her?" I asked quizically.

She and Jenni smiled slyly "We've heard a lot from your 'best friend' Conner..." Alyssa said as Jenni snickered

"He never stops to talk about you, Moonlight..." Jenni said with a laugh.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at M.L, who was blushing "Just friends huh? He sooooo likes you..." I sang out as she blushed even more.

"Shut up Ms Rose..." She said while still blushing.

"Anyways, we were heading to the cafeteria until we heard about the new riot...the infirmary is gonna be filled for a while..." Jenni pointed out as Alyssa nodded.

"c'mon, let's head for the lobby" suggested Alyssa as she and Jenni walked into one of the halls with us following behind.

As we were walking, I felt as if someone was watching us. I turned to see if anyone was really there.

A dark silhouette hid from the corner, and I was able to see it from the corner of my eye.

I looked back at the girls, then headed towards where the dark figure was.

It was gone from the corner, and I saw it running through another hall. I followed it, trying to find out who was watching us.

I was so close to catching it, and as i turned the last corner knowing it was a dead end, I was faced with nothing but a door.

There were no more halls, and i knew that the door only led to a broom closet (at least that's what I've been told) but the figure had completely vanished.

_'Where did you go?'_ I walked towards the door and opened it, knowing that cleaning supplies will be only there.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I opened the door, and a brightly lighted room was shown to me. I covered my eyes a bit to shield from the light.

As soon as my eyesight was good enough, I peered throughout the room and gasped from wonder.

"Woah..." was all I could say as I was pretty much breath taken from the sight.

Picture frames hung from the walls, and there were beautifully designed vases and furniture, as well as old books that weren't even in the library.

The walls were painted a golden color and there were white tiles and beautifully woven carpets.

_'I've certainly never seen this room before...'_ I thought as I ran my hand across one of the wooden tables and stared in awe. My eyes landed on a picture frame and I widened my eyes.

"No way..." the picture hung from the wall, and it showed Flame, Conner, Darius and Cyro in their early years.

They looked to be my age, and Conner was wearing glasses?! He still had the metal platings but he looked kinda scrawny compared to the way he is now, as well the other three that were my teammates.

I looked at all the other pictures. Some dated back to 50 years ago, and some looked new. I was literally silenced as I stared at all the pictures. So many memories were stored here.

"Enjoying the view? I see that you found 'The Golden Room'..." I jumped as I heard a voice and turned to see Ms Isabella, Mr Rich's wife.

I tried to speak, but I was tongue-tied. "What's wrong Amelia? Cat's got your tongue?" Ms Isabella said with a laugh as her white tail swished back and forth.

"U-Uh excuse me...I-I saw something and decided to follow it b-but it disappeared and-" I started out stuttering

"It's alright! Don't worry about it..I'm just surprised that you found the room...no need to get worked up, cariño..." the white cat reassured me as she strided towards me and looked at one of the pictures.

"Ah, that's when my little Flame and his friends had first came to the facility...he looked so cute back then...he's a man now though..." Ms Isabella said as she smiled and showed me the frame that i was looking at earlier.

I smiled sadly for a bit, feeling out of place "Ms Isabella, even though I'm in a group, and I have great friends, I can't help but feel as if I don't belong..." I admitted as she looked at me.

She crouched down to meet my level "Amelia, you should know, that when you had accepted the choice of joining Project Mist, you not only made a choice for yourself, but for your entire life. Many people here didn't have a home before they joined, and this facility provides it, as if it was one of their own kin.

When you are asked to join a group, you will belong not only to a group, but a family. Your teammates, they will be your friends for life, they'll lend a hand in times of need, they'll always have your back. To them, you are family.

This whole facility is based on this moral. Without it, this facility is as good as nothing. Just keep that in mind, Amelia, and soon enough you'll be thinking the same way..." Ms Isabella explained, as she smiled and stood up from her crouching position.

I smiled back at her, a sincere one.

"There's a code of honor for this facility, and it's right here." Ms Isabella said as she led me towards a golden plaque.

It held words written that I would remember for the rest of my time.

It Read:

(Spanish)  
no sólo somos amigos,  
somos una familia,  
hermanos y hermanas  
we siempre estaré ahí  
for cada otro

a través de gruesos o delgados  
feliz o triste  
cerca o lejos  
somos una familia,  
y así es como it  
siempre será be

(English)  
not just friends,  
we are a family,  
brothers and sisters  
we'll always be there  
for each other

through thick or thin  
happy or sad  
near or far  
we are a family,  
and that's how it  
will always be

"Even though it doesn't rhyme like it should, it says a lot..." Ms Isabella said as I giggled.

"It sure does..." I responded, reading over the words again. "I really should brush up on my Spanish, though..." I admitted as she chuckled.

"yes, you should, now go, your friends are waiting...and i have to deal with a riot clean-up in the cafeteria...even though I love my son, Flame is as stubborn as his father when it comes to dealing with respect" Ms Isabella said as she led me to the door.

I was about to head over to the girls when I heard Ms Isabella call me.

"Amy dear, please do me a favor and don't tell anyone what you saw here, please?" Ms Isabella said as i nodded and smiled.

"Bye Mrs Hedgecat!" I said and headed towards the lobby.

I slowed down a bit, taking in all the information that Ms Isabella told me and smiled.

I opened the lobby door to find my whole team there, as well as Jenni and Alyssa.

Conner was behind the bar, wiping a glass with his head wrapped in bandages from the riot. Darius and Cyro were lying back on the couch, also heavily bandaged and Flame was leaning on the wall with Star poking at his bandages.

Julia was slightly shivering, not as much as she was this morning, but she was still sneezing a bit while Raven and Jamie were talking with each other.

"Hey AJ, where'd you go? We thought you were following us!" Jenni exclaimed as M.L. and Alyssa nodded.

They all glanced at me as I smiled softly.

"Sorry, I got distracted and lost my way..." I lied a bit as M.L. ushered me to sit next to her at the main table.

"Star, stop touching my wounds!" Flame exclaimed as he brushed off her hand.

"You wouldn't have these wounds if you and Darius hadn't started to fight..." Star pointed out.

"It's his fault for insulting the way I lead..." Flame muttered.

"My fault! You're the one who insulted the way I train!" Darius spoke up as his stood up from his place on the couch.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT IT!" Flame admitted as Darius walked up to him

"YOU WANNA GO, FIRE PRINCESS?" Darius challenged.

"BRING IT ICE FAIRY!" Flame countered as they were all up in eachothers faces.

"DAMMIT WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE ALREADY IN DEEP SHIT FOR WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CAFETERIA, WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE TROUBLE COMING FROM YOU TWO, SO STOP GETTING YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH AND CALM DOWN!" Conner hollered.

"WHO ASKED YOU JACKASS?!" they both exclaimed as Conner got furious.

"Imma teach you both a lesson you will never forget!" Conner said as he charged at the two.

"BRING IT!" Flame and Darius said as they were tackled by Conner. Star shouted something about them being mindless idiots while Jamie, Cyro and Jenni just laughed at them. Alyssa and M.L. just sweatdropped and Raven rolled her eyes.

And while the chaos started all over again, I couldn't help but smile at their antics.

They never mean harm to each other, and they really are there for each other.

Laughing, crying, fighting or just plain hanging around, they know that they're more than just friends. They are family.

And even though I may not know it now...I was already part of this family the second I made the choice.

And as for now, my life hasn't yet begun, but I'm only writing my first word into what will be my life story.

As for now, this is only the prequel.

* * *

**~Somewhere In A Remote Location~**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

_'Things are going smoothly, they don't suspect a thing..."_ a figure sounded through the online video shown through the wide screen of the computer located in the dark lab.

"Perfect...everything shall go according to plans...make sure our target is unaware of anything..." A dark figure chuckled in it's seat, quite contempt.

_"Yes sir, she will be closely watched, and there will be no problems whatsoever...do you wish to make use of her now?..."_

"No, she is still far too young and inexperienced...we have to wait until this budding rose reaches it's peak...we were lucky enough to misguide her friends into thinking she was 'kidnapped'...we shall wait patiently to strike...that is all..." the dark figure concluded as the screen shut off.

The figure let out a sadistic evil laugh that sounded throughout the dark lab "Amy Rose...in time, you shall be mine..."

* * *

**Well, with this the prequel is finished.**

**Please be on the lookout for MLIN the full story. The first chapter of the story will be on May 19.**

**There is a poll on my profile, please check it out. It concerns about the story rating for MLIN, whether you want it to be T rated or M rated.**

**Poll results will be shown on the first chapter of My Life Is Now.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me or tell me in your reviews. I will answer all of them as much as I can.**

**And Lastly...**

**PLEASE R&R! And you'll get celebration cake!**


End file.
